Desde las Estrellas
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: 2 Ponies y una inteligencia artificial están en una misión de exploración para su gobierno. en busca de una flota colonizadora Extraviada. y lo que descubran podría cambiar sus vidas y las de toda la Galaxia.
1. De más Allá de las Estrella

**Este es mi segundo Fanfic. Pero el primero que pongo aquí por resultare más fácil de clasificar.**

**Revisión 1.**

**Con agradecimiento a mi amigo Ernesto Gamboa.**

**Capítulo 1**.

De más Allá de las Estrellas.

El infinito siempre parece ser un lugar muy tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad puede ser rota inesperadamente. Una llamarada Solar, un meteoro salido de la nada. Pero en este caso lo que rompió la tranquilidad, fue un gran destello, el cual parecía venir de una estrella. Habiéndose apagado, ésta comenzó a agrandarse y a agrandarse, de pronto parecía como si la estrella formara parte del sistema estelar donde el evento sucedió, pero entonces lo que sucedió fue algo más. Una pequeña mancha en la estrella comenzó a incrementar su tamaño, y pronto fue reconocible que se traba de un objeto que se movía, que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se pudo ver que era una nave espacial. Entonces sucedió algo extraño, como si de una roca traspasando el agua se tratara, la nave provocó ese efecto en el espacio frente a ella deteniéndose en anillo justo del doble del tamaño de la nave, el efecto desapareció rápidamente y la estrella comenzó a encogerse hasta regresar a su apariencia habitual; mientras la nave continuaba su viaje. (1)

El diseño de dicha nave era relativamente sencillo, un platillo de más de 20 metros de diámetro y 3 de alto que se ensanchaba hasta los 8 metros hacia el centro. La orilla de la nave tenía un diseño que claramente recordaba una herradura. Con la abertura de la misma terminando exactamente donde estaban los motores de la nave. Era del color del aluminio. Y llevaba un par de símbolos dibujado en la parte de arriba y a los lados derecho e izquierdo. El primero eran siglas que decían Eq.U.S. (Equinus United Stars, o lo que es lo mismo Estrellas Equinas Unidas). El segundo era el dibujo de una Estrella rodeada de un halo de arcoíris y bajo ella se podía leer, Rainbow Nova (Nova Arcoíris).

La Tripulación de la nave estaba conformada solo por 2 seres, sin embargo podría parecer extraña a menos claro que fueras nativo de cualquiera de los sistemas estelares del Eq.U.S. Y en ese momento ambos tenían una conversación.

-Así que este es el Sistema Estelar; parece un sistema pequeño si me lo preguntas, solo veo la estrella, el planeta y un satélite.- Dijo un Unicornio color azul marino, de melena negra y azul algo desaliñada, con un pequeño bigote y barbas del mismo color. En su rostro unas Gafas gruesas, que al ser negras no permitían ver el color de sus ojos. Y en el costado de sus cuartos traseros había un dibujo de una estrella de 6 puntas Amarillas rodeada por 4 estrellas mucho más pequeñas, que resaltaban bastante contra la Chaqueta y bufanda de color gris que el vestía. Respondía al nombre Bright Star y ostentaba el rango de Capitán en la Flota.

-Las lecturas de mis instrumentos confirman que este es el sistema, sin embargo, tengo problemas para sondearlo por señales de vida o lecturas de energía fuera de las de la estrella. No puedo decir con seguridad si algo interfiere con los instrumentos o simplemente, no hay lecturas- Dijo otro unicornio que era casi idéntico al primero, excepto que era ligeramente más bajo de estatura, tenía una complexión más fina y no tenía bigote. Y su ropa aunque también consistía en una Chaqueta y una bufanda, pero eran más colorida. Y tenía la marca de una estrella de 6 puntas de color rosa muy similar a la de Bright Star. Y tenía que serlo pues era su hermana gemela. Su nombre era Shining Star, la Oficial Científico del Rainbow Nova.

-Bueno lo vamos a averiguar pronto, pondré los motores a toda potencia. Y mientras recuérdame ¿porqué vinimos aquí?-

Mientras giraba sus ojos en señal de molestia, Shining Star dijo. –si no fuera por mí hermano, jamás te enterarías de lo que pasa que no sea magia o tus complicadas maniobras de combate. El mando nos envió, porque este es lugar al que se mando la 23va. Misión conjunta de colonización y desean que.-

-Espera- interrumpió Bright Star -¿la 23ra. Misión conjunta de colonización?. ¿Esa misión de colonización?-

-¡Sí!, ¡esa misión!- respondió Shining Star. –déjame ver, si no mal no recuerdo se le dio por perdida, pues a pesar de ser la más grande y mejor preparada misión de colonización, nunca se supo si llego a su destino. No hubo señal de auxilio, no hubo señal de que habían llegado a su destino, nada. Y para hacer peor las cosas por ese entonces comenzó nuestra guerra contra los Dracus y todos dieron por hecho que la flota fue destruida, quizás por un ataque no registrado. Al final con la guerra y todo ya no se trato de mandar misiones a investigar que había sido de la flota. Eso sin contar con que el viaje hasta aquí era demasiado largo y peligroso en ese entonces. –(2)

-Pero nada de eso es un problema para mi nena- dijo Bright Star, y cambiando el tono a uno que se usaría para hablarle a un bebe o a una novia a la que se quiere mucho, agregó -¿verdad Rainbow Nova?, a ver ¿quién es la mejor nave de toda la flota?-

-¡Hermano!, aun que no hay nadie más además de nosotros, me estas avergonzado otra vez, ¿cómo puedes hablarle, así a la nave?- comentó Shining Star.

-Capitán, usted sabe que a mí tampoco me gusta que use ese tono para hablar conmigo, no soy su bebé, soy la pieza de ingeniería, más avanzada que se haya creado y resulta bochornoso, que me hable así. -¿Aun si solo estamos nosotros tres?- agregó una tercera voz. Era la Inteligencia Artificial cuyo cuerpo era la nave entera y que por supuesto respondía al nombre de Rainbow Nova. (3)

-¿Lo ves? ni a ella le gusta.- agregó Shining Star.

-Ok, ok, entiendo. Antes de que otra cosa pase, díganme si hay algo más que deba saber...- dijo Bright Star. En sus ojos se veía que estaba molesto porque no le dejaban demostrar a su manera lo orgulloso que estaba de su nave; así que Shining Star continuó. -Muy bien, según los reportes la flota de colonización estaba compuesta de más de 500 naves, la mitad de ellas, de nuestros aliados, los Grifos. Del total de naves 300 era civiles el resto era la escolta militar. De las 300 naves civiles 150 eran naves de suministros, la mayoría cruceros de carga. Las naves civiles, consistían además de 40 naves tipo arca, con flora y fauna, lista para ser insertada en el nuevo planeta, si resultaba que el planeta no tenía una biodiversidad adecuada a nuestras necesidades, y con órdenes de permanecer en órbita en caso contrario. Había 3 naves para hacer el planeta "habitable", y el resto eran naves con los colonos. La escolta militar consistía en unas 60 naves de batalla, clases Percherón y Estampida, de nuestra flota y clases Raptor y Depredador de los Grifos, había 120 Cruceros, de las clases Epona y Pegaso de nosotros, Talon y Beack de los Grifos, el resto eran naves de varias clases y tipos incluyendo porta cazas, fragatas y corvetas. Según los registros, la parte militar de la flota era más por disuasión contra piratas, no porque realmente se esperara que entraran en combate. Además, y esto es lo más importante, la flota llevaba varios miembros de la realeza, lo que hizo que la pérdida de esta flota fuera aun más desastrosa. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, al poco tiempo hubo una revuelta el encontrar algún miembro de la familia real y desde entonces somos una democracia. Y al final la familia real quedo extinta, si mal no recuerdo.- agregó Bright Star, solo para ser interrumpido por Shining Star.

-¡Hermano!, mis sensores indican que hay restos de una batalla, es un campo de escombros bastante grande, pero recién aparecieron, lo que significa que realmente, algo está interfiriendo con los sensores.-

-No creerás, que tenga algo que ver con los rumores que se han vertido sobre la flota ¿o sí?- pregunto Bright Star.

-¿Sobre la deserción organizada de la flota o la otra teoría de que ellos fueron las primeras víctimas de la guerra con los dragones? Preguntó Shining Star.

-Según he oído comentar entre las inteligencias artificiales, hay algunas que creen, que en realidad fue parte de un plan del sucesor del trono para desaparecer a los que iban en la flota, que por aquella época, eran más respetados y admirados, que él. E Incluso se ha dicho que si ellos no hubieran desaparecido con la flota, el levantamiento no hubiera ocurrido y aun seríamos una monarquía.- agregó Rainbow Nova.

-Bueno como sea, estamos aquí para tratar de averiguar que sucedió, de todos modos, ya paso demasiado tiempo y cualquier cosa que llegáramos a descubrir no va a cambiar nada el pasado.- Dijo Shining Star y regresó a su consola para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a pesuña.

De pronto la nave se sacudió. Y Shining Star y Bright Star voltearon a mirarse desconcertados.

-¡Nos ha golpeado un objeto, no identificado!. No es metálico, ni hay rastros de energía, por eso pasó a través de la barrera anticolisiones, y es lo suficientemente pequeño para que el radar no lo detectara, sino hasta el último segundo. Demasiado tarde para una advertencia- reportó Rainbow Nova.

-Estoy apuntando los sensores al objeto- agregó profesionalmente Shining Star, mientras operaba su consola. Tras un momento de analizar la información que aparecía en su pantalla, Shining Star dijo con un notorio desconcierto –el objeto es… ¡Orgánico!, y presenta todas las marcas de daño, por fuego y radiación que acompañan a algo que ha muerto en un combate espacial-. Antes de que saliera del alcance de los sensores, logré hacer un análisis superficial. No es concluyente, pero por el tamaño y los datos, creo que era un pedazo de un cadáver de Dragón.-

-¡Alerta!, múltiples objetos de tamaño medio y pequeño están en nuestra ruta de vuelo, altas posibilidades de colisión, se recomiendan acciones evasivas. El análisis de los objetos sugiere que hemos entrado a lo que fue una zona de batalla, puedo detectar restos de gran tamaño a lo lejos y que están entrando en el área del radar pasivo- A pesar de que lo decía una máquina podía percibirse cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Ya estoy cambiando el rumbo, lo mejor es alejarse, no queremos activar un misil o torpedo, que no haya estallado aún- dijo Bright Star mientras luchaba con los controles, para lograr que la nave hiciera un brusca maniobra, de cambio de rumbo. –Rainbow, revisa el amortiguador inercial, se ha de haber desajustado. Porque los controles se pusieron duros en la vuelta. Y hermana, creo que acabamos de confirmar la teoría del ataque Dragón a la Flota de Colonización- mas apenas había dicho eso, sonó otra alarma

-¡ALERTA!, SE DETECTA UN CAMPO DE DISTORSIÓN ELECTROMAGNÉTICA, Y SEÑALES DE ENERGÍA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA. HEMOS ACTIVADO ALGÚN TIPO DE MINA DE PULSO ELECTROMAGNÉTICO, IMPACTO INMINENTE, EN 10 SEGUNDOS- Intervino Rainbow Nova nuevamente.

Bright Star y Shining Star, solo pudieron mirarse las caras con preocupación. Sabían que una mina de ese tipo estaba diseñada para deshabilitar naves grandes, como cruceros o naves de Batalla. Y aun que tenían lo último en protección anti-P.E.M. sabían que una descarga de ese tamaño, seguro causaría efectos en la nave, así que se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, después se ajustaron las correas de seguridad de sus asientos, por si las sujeciones gravitacionales, llegaban a fallar y se prepararon mentalmente para el peor escenario posible.

Apenas a tiempo estuvieron listos. El pulso golpeó a la nave, e inmediatamente los sistemas comenzaron a fallar. Varios corto circuitos saltaron del tablero de mando y la nave aceleró momentáneamente fuera de control, antes de que los motores se pararan en seco y las luces se apagaran. Bright Star y Shining Star solo tenían una fuente de luz. La luz que les llegaba a través de las ventanas y que era reflejada por el planeta, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Y con los sistemas de mando y otros más fuera. Solo les quedaba una opción, un aterrizaje de emergencia en el planeta.

* * *

Nota (1): Lo que describo aquí es mi idea de cómo se debe de ver la llegada de una nave espacial, A través de un Portal de Doblez Dimensional (Dimensional Folding). Una de las múltiples ideas sobre cómo viajar más rápido que la Luz, que se han propuesto a lo largo de toda la historia de la Ciencia Ficción.

Nota (2): Dracus es la forma antigua en como llamaban a los Dragones.

Nota (3): Si efectivamente, las naves espaciales tienen inteligencias artificiales únicas asignadas lo que efectivamente convierte a la nave en el cuerpo físico de dichas inteligencias artificiales.


	2. Planetizaje

**Revision 1.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Planetizaje.**

-Nos estamos acercando cada vez más a la atmosfera del planeta-. Rainbow Nova, ¿cuál es tu condición?- preguntó Shining Star, quien no recibió respuesta alguna. Preocupada volvió la vista a su hermano, cuyo cuerno brillaba, sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces varias partes del tablero de control se levantaron, rodeados de una aura color verde claro, entonces cables y piezas electrónicas, comenzaron a elevarse, algunas era apartadas a un lado y otras volaban a ocupar su lugar. El proceso duró varios tensos minutos, y entonces de improviso la oyó.

-Condición de operación buena, ni mi unidad cognitiva, ni mis unidades de almacenamiento de largo plazo han resultado afectadas, por el pulso. Condición del Resto, de mi Cuerpo… mala. Buena parte del sistema eléctrico esta freído así como los emisores, estoy operando con la energía de reserva. Es imperativo que se reparen los emisores si vamos a tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir el reingreso a la atmósfera- dijo Rainbow Nova.

-Hermana, ¿porqué no me echas una pezuña?- preguntó a Bright Star, deteniéndose un momento, después de lograr poner a Rainbow Nova en línea de nuevo. –Bueno es que te tardaste tanto, que hasta me dio tiempo de calcular, cuánto tiempo tenemos antes del reingreso. Tenemos máximo, media hora- respondió Shining Star con preocupación y agregó con tono grave –no es suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo todo, creo que debemos priorizar, los escudos térmicos, los motores de descenso y el sistema de sustento vital pueden esperar, tenemos más que suficiente aire para varias horas, lo que me preocupa más, es que no tengo suficiente información para calcular los vectores de aproximación.-

- ¿Así que no estás segura de que entremos en el planeta?- Bright Star, se preocupó. El sabía que si la nave no tocaba la atmósfera del planeta en el ángulo correcto, esta podía rebotar, y sin motores, eso podría ser su fin, ya que la nave giraría sin control imposibilitándolos para hacer las reparaciones, y comprometería la integridad estructural de la nave; o peor aún, podría caer dentro de la atmosfera tan rápido que arderían hasta que no quedara nada de ellos. Aun si lograran activar los escudos de calor, ese sería el peor escenario de los dos. Consciente de eso, se quitó los cinturones y procedió a flotar hacia la parte de atrás de la nave a toda prisa usando su magia para controlar su desplazamiento mientras daba una orden. –Rainbow Nova, necesito que me ayudes con las reparaciones-

-Enseguida contesto- contestó Rainbow Nova y de algún lugar se oyó un ruido de metal rozando con metal, el cual creció de intensidad hasta finalmente convertirse en un horrible chirrido. Acompañado por un estruendo de metal chocando con metal. –Lo siento, la puerta del compartimento de mi cuerpo de reparaciones no tenia energía, tuve que romperla- dijo Rainbow Nova mientras una robot gris de apariencia similar a un equino salía de un pasillo oscuro detrás de la cabina de mando.

-No hay problema, después de todo es una emergencia y no podemos andarnos con sutilezas- dijo Bright Star mientras se dirigía a otro pasillo oscuro. –Ahora vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-, e inmediatamente ambos se perdieron en el pasillo. Mientras Shining Star se concentró y con su magia comenzó a repetir lo que se hermano había estado haciendo, en distintos tableros.

En un lugar oscuro de la nave, un grupo de luces se encendió. Provenían del cuerpo Robot de Rainbow Nova, que comenzó a levantar paneles del piso y las paredes, dejando al descubierto la compleja maquinaria de la nave. Comenzó a recorrer todo con su vista. Como si buscara algo. Entonces la voz de Bright Star vino de mas lejos en ese mismo pasillo. – ¿Nova, has encontrado el emisor dañado?-

-Negativo, Pero he hallado más de una veintena de componentes quemados. Si no fuera porque este cuerpo estaba apagado. Seguro también se habría, dañado. Por cierto los emisores de esta parte están intactos, la falla debe estar en otro lugar.- respondió, mientras se dirigía a otra parte.

-Será mejor que revises la parte Exterior de la nave. Tengo el presentimiento de que el fallo podría estar afuera- le dijo Bright Star.

-Entendido, procediendo- fue la respuesta que Rainbow Nova dio, mientras se dirigía a una esclusa de aire cercana. Antes de abrirla, Rainbow Nova, comenzó a desarmar el panel de control y a revisarlo concienzudamente, comprobando que funcionara. Entonces vio que la parte electrónica solo carecía de energía. -Capitán, la esclusa de aire, no tiene energía, voy usar el manual- informo antes de usarlo y pasar por todo el proceso de descompresión.

Una vez afuera, Rainbow Nova revisó la apariencia exterior con detenimiento. La parte superior, parecía intacta y no vio nada anormal. Antes de comenzar a remover paneles y blindajes, decidió, revisar la parte inferior en busca de anomalías. Entonces lo vio y no le gusto lo que vio. Aún que su cuerpo principal también parecía intacto a simple vista, había un objeto extraño pegado, muy cerca de sus motores.

-Capitán, Señorita Shining Star, tenemos un grave problema. Hay una mina gravitacional adherida a nosotros muy cerca de los motores- Informó a través de su radio, mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus superiores orgánicos, que tardaría, siempre tardaban. Después de todo, unos segundos eran una considerable cantidad de tiempo para ella. Pensó Rainbow Nova. Decidió analizar con detenimiento la mina y el peligro que representaba. Cuando había terminado de revisar el aparato, finalmente llegó la respuesta.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué nunca es fácil?, ¿porque siempre tiene que complicarse más de lo que de por sí ya se había complicado el asunto?- escuchó en la radio las quejas de su Capitán. Aún que era una máquina, Rainbow Nova entendía lo suficiente a su tripulación orgánica, para comenzar a reírse por dentro. Pensó con ironía, que las cosas se ponían siempre más difíciles, y que lo hacían casi cada vez que dejaban un sistema estelar del Eq.u.s para hacer su trabajo. Finalmente decidió entregar el reporte de sus hallazgos. –Capitán, la mina magnética, es un tipo de mina que nunca antes había visto, no aparece en mis bancos de datos, no se parece a ninguna mina magnética de producción en serie, del Eq.u.s. o de los Dracus, de los Grifos o de ninguna de las otras fuerzas conocidas. Bien podría tratarse de un prototipo abandonado por ser poco confiable. Lo que en teoría nos daría oportunidad de removerlo de forma segura. O quizá se trata de un arma única, de origen desconocido-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que la mina pudo ser hecha ex profeso?... Espera, ahora recuerdo, que los Diamond Dogs, se dedican a venderle armas a quien les page con diamantes, y que sus armas son siempre hechas ex profeso, lo que las hace difíciles de usar, pues nunca dos son exactamente iguales, y eso las hace ideales para asesinatos, o ataques, donde no se quiere que nadie lo sepa, y así ocultar quien fue el verdadero atacante, le venden su basura a tantos, que es literalmente imposible rastrear al que las fabricó y menos aún al que las compró.- Una vez acabada la "cátedra" de su capitán, Rainbow Nova comenzó a analizar las posibilidades. Entonces tuvo una idea, pero sería arriesgada. Parecía la mejor opción, pero había un gran problema. No veía como podría levarla a cabo.

-¿Nova?- preguntó Shining Star por la radio. -¿Dígame? Doctora- respondió "ella". –acabo de poner en operación algunos de los sensores de la nave. He determinado que vamos a necesitar una corrección de trayectoria, para entrar de forma segura a la atmósfera. Pero tendrás que hacerla después de que el enorme objeto que se mueve hacia nosotros, haya pasado. Te estoy transmitiendo los datos. Espero que puedas hacerlo-.

Tras recibir los datos, Rainbow Nova decidió que no podía creer en su buena suerte. Justamente se les estaba acercando lo que necesitaba para salvar la nave de la mina. Las minas de los Diamond Dogs eran famosas por ser muy "ambiciosas", siempre buscaban el blanco más grande. Si podía acercar la nave lo suficiente a lo que se acercaba. La mina brincaría por sí sola. Si la mina no había explotado aún. Es porque seguro la habían programado con algún parámetro raro, como "estallar en cuando enciendan los motores", "cuando disparen un arma", o alguna otra cosa así. Antes de llevar a cabo su plan, decidió usar la función de acercamiento de sus receptores oculares, para ver más detenidamente el objeto que se acercaba y prevenir cualquier problema.

En eso oyó ruidos viniendo del comunicador -GGGGGHHHHHHH, ¡AAAARRRRGGGGG!-. Por los ruidos que el Capitán hacia, parecía que estaba ocupado. Seguro algún componente le estaba dando problemas. Nova decidió ignorarlo y continuar su análisis.

Menuda sorpresa, tenía ante sí Los restos de uno de los famosos y temidos trajes de batalla, Clase Aniquilador de los dragones. Los dragones ya eran de por si, maquinas de muerte y destrucción, pero enfundados en esos trajes que les permitían viajar y luchar en el espacio los hacía verdaderos destructores de estrellas. Cada uno de eso trajes llevaba encima tal poder de fuego, que para sobrevivir otras razas tenían que aliarse. Tan solo para tener una oportunidad por fuerza de números. Sobre las obscenamente poderosas pero escasas en número flotas dragón.

Teniendo el objetivo más cerca, Nova pudo ver finalmente los restos del usuario del traje, quien seguro murió en la batalla. Ya no quedaba más que su esqueleto. No había señales de energía, y no parecía que hubiera problemas para que hiciera lo que tenía en mente. Asi que tras un último chequeo, para asegurar los tiempos, Nova se movió hacia otra parte de la nave. Y se preparo. Encendió sus propulsores integrados y empujo la nave solo un poco para poner la mina en línea recta, con el traje dragón que se acercaba. Entonces cambiándose de lugar, frenó el giro de la nave para mantener la mina en la línea e inmediatamente se fue a la parte opuesta para comenzar a empujar la nave más cerca del traje. Un ruido en la radio la alerto de una comunicación entrante – ¿¡Nova!?, ¿qué haces?, nos estas moviendo antes de tiempo- . Escuchó la desconcertada voz de la gemela del capitán. Sin detener las maniobras que necesitaba hacer. Le respondió. –no se preocupe Doctora, estoy haciendo lo necesario para asegurarme de que nos vamos a librar de la mina. Ya hice los cálculos y estoy segura de que puedo hacer las correcciones para el reingreso a tiempo una vez que remueva la amenaza.-

-¡Esa es mi chica!- les interrumpió el Capitán. –haz lo que tengas que hacer, tengo plena fe en ti-

Si Nova hubiera sido biológica, seguro se habría sonrojado. Le agradaba que el capitán y la doctora alabaran su iniciativa. En cierta forma ella era como su hija, ya que ambos la alababan si hacía algo bien, o la regañaban si se equivocaba. Desde que ella tenía memoria y conciencia de sí misma. Ellos la habían educado y preparado para hacer su trabajo. No podía fallarles, y menos ahora que sus vidas estaban en juego.

Unos últimos ajustes. Y pasarían a escasos metros del naufragio estelar. Nova esperó y esperó y la sombra del traje de batalla Dragón los cubrió. Era al menos una siete veces más grande, que su cuerpo principal. Entonces la mina prendió unas luces y "Salto". Inmediatamente, Nova aplico más potencia a sus impulsores y alejo la nave del nuevo "Huésped".

¡BOOOOOM!, un destello y un estallido. La mina seguramente estaba configurada para estallar al contacto con tecnología Dragón o quizás al contacto con algo de cierto tamaño, pensó Nova. La onda de choque golpeo la nave, Nova fue arrojada contra el casco de la misma. Por fortuna no recibió de lleno la onda de choque. Pero supo que eso iba a ser un gran problema. Tras hacer unos rápidos cálculos, supo que la explosión los había arrojado completamente fuera de la ventana de reingreso a la atmosfera. No le quedaba más opción que usar, de ser necesarias, todas sus reservas de energía para tratar de poner la nave de nuevo en la zona segura. Era más fácil que tratar de mantener la órbita.

Tras tensos minutos de usar sus impulsores, Nova casi se había quedado sin energía y no había logrado llevar la nave a la Ventana de Reingreso. Y les quedaba muy poco para finalmente alcanzar la atmosfera. Nova estaba decidida a sacrificarse. Pero sabía que aun si usara la energía que le quedaba, no lo lograrían. A punto de darse por vencida, la radio sonó con la voz de Bright Star –Gran trabajo Rainbow Nova. Nos has dado el tiempo que necesitábamos. Ahora regresa- con varios destellos, Nova vio que los motores de ajuste de posición estaban funcionando. Agradecida, del giro de los acontecimientos, Nova regresó al interior de la nave, literalmente agotada.

-No te relajes demasiado. Esquivamos una, pero aun no estamos totalmente a salvo- oyó decir a Bright Star mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

Tras contactar un emisor, Nova comenzó a recargar sus baterías. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había energía pero no la suficiente. Haciendo un chequeo rápido vio que ya funcionaba el sistema de control, los amortiguadores inerciales y los escudos térmicos. Pero ya no tenían tiempo para arreglar otras cosas. Así que se dirigió a la cabina de mando.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste haya afuera, Nova- dijo Shining Star Apenas la vio. -Los emisores están funcionando, pero al parecer el generador, está dañado, pues no tenemos suficiente energía y ya no tenemos tiempo. Todos a sus posiciones, vamos a reingresar a la atmosfera, será mejor estar preparados-

Ambos hermanos regresaron a sus asientos y se prepararon para el reingreso. Rainbow Nova, regresó su cuerpo robótico a su lugar original.

-Ya hice un test de los sistemas, la mayoría funcionan, pero no hay suficiente energía para todos. Solo podemos operar el escudo de calor y los motores para el aterrizaje- Dijo Shining Star, con evidente preocupación. –Solo espero que el sistema no colapse durante el reingreso. –Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un anuncio de Nova - reingreso, en 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1-

* * *

En la superficie del planeta, alguien levanto su vista hacia el cielo, no se suponía que hubiera, una lluvia de estrellas esa noche. Así que ver los meteoros caer, especialmente después de la estrella misteriosa que brilló con gran intensidad hacía apenas no mucho, despertó su curiosidad enormemente. Entonces con su telescopio, lo vio, un meteoro que parecía más grande que los demás. Intrigada, decidió seguirlo durante su trayectoria.

* * *

Fueron los minutos más tensos de la tripulación. Tras finalmente abandonar la parte conocida entre los viajeros espaciales como la zona muerta, por ser una zona donde es casi imposible establecer comunicaciones de ningún tipo. La tripulación comenzó a relajarse. La nave había resistido. Y podían comenzar las maniobras de planetizaje (1). –Nuestro actual curso nos está llevando a un océano. Sin embargo, en este momento estamos pasando por un valle, que parece tener las condiciones adecuadas para aterrizar y proveer lo que necesiten para sobrevivir. Si llegáramos a tener problemas de suministros- informo Nova.

-Me parece bien. Cambiemos de ruta. Preparémonos para el planetizaje- respondió Bright Star mientras manipulaba los mandos para cambiar la trayectoria. Entonces paso. Ni bien acabó de terminar la maniobra. Un estallido los sorprendió. Y de inmediato varios de los paneles hicieron corto circuito de nuevo.

-¡Alerta!, Fallo del Generador Principal, perdimos potencia. Componentes diversos desactivados o inoperables- informó Rainbow Nova como era su costumbre.

-¡Maldición!, ¿por qué nunca es fácil?- dejo escapar, altamente frustrado Brigth Star.

-Tenemos fuego. Y daño estructural. Los motores de descenso comienzan a fallar. Probabilidades de choque del 100%- agregó Nova. Aumentando la tensión.

-Dime Nova: ¿Los amortiguadores inerciales permitirán a la nave sobrevivir al impacto?- Shining Star preguntó, mientras trataba por todos los medios de no entrar en pánico.

-La nave sobreviviría, pero desafortunadamente ustedes no- dijo Nova.

Bright Star entonces cruzó sus patas delanteras y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la sien, mientras decía -Piensa, piensa, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer…- entonces con una sonrisa, dijo -Agárrense a sus Pezuñas, estoy a punto de ser ¡Brillante!- (2)

* * *

Ella había seguido la trayectoria del meteoro, que paso sobre su casa y cuando llego a la conclusión de que se perdería en el horizonte, decidió que era tiempo de irse. Pero justo en ese momento hubo un destello. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el meteoro había cambiado de dirección, y que además se dirigía de nuevo hacia el valle donde vivía. Además ya no brillaba, pero podía ver fuego y una estela de humo. Totalmente confundida. La criatura vio el meteoro de nuevo y con gran agilidad mental juzgó que caería no muy lejos de la villa. Así que vencida por su propia curiosidad y con gran prisa guardó sus cosas, salió a toda velocidad de su casa y se dirigió a donde ella estimaba, que el "meteoro" caería.

* * *

-¿Con todo el equipo de supervivencia?, ¿estás loco hermano?, nadie ha hecho nunca antes eso y lo sabes- miraba Shining Star a su hermano con incredulidad, ella sabía que él sabía muchos trucos de magia, pero hacer lo que decía era una locura.

Teletransportarnos a ambos junto con el equipo de supervivencia, era más de lo que incluso el más talentoso de los unicornios podía lograr.

-Vamos hermana, es todo o nada, no sobreviviremos al choque pero quizás si a mi idea. Eso es mejor que nada. Además, no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo en un comité (3)- dicho esto, Bright Star, se levantó de su asiento, y procedió a colocar su cuerno en una ranura en una de las paredes de la cabina de mando.

No quedándole más opción, Shining Star se levantó también e hizo lo mismo en otra ranura similar. Ambas ranuras brillaron y de la nada en sus cuellos se materializó una especie de collar metálico, que de inmediato comenzó a extender un traje sellado alrededor de sus cuerpos. Tras unos instantes y con sus cuerpos totalmente cubiertos, ambos hermanos se acercaron a la ventana frontal.

-Confía en mí, déjame hacerlo- tratando de infundir ánimo en su hermana, Bright Star tocó el cuerno de su hermana con el propio y cerró los ojos. Su cuerno se rodeo del brillo característico de la magia. –Nova, Cuídate, nos veremos en la superficie- dijo con absoluta confianza Bright Star y unos instantes después en un destello de luz ambos unicornios simplemente desaparecieron.

-Suerte a ambos- dijo Rainbow Nova en ese momento.

Casi sin aliento la criatura llegó a una pequeña colina, justo a tiempo para ver como el extraño meteoro se acercaba y darse cuenta de que eso, definitivamente, no era una roca. Parecía un objeto fabricado, pero no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Entonces repentinamente una surgió una luz. Sorprendida, se escondió tras unos arbustos bajo la sombra de unos árboles para ver a las criaturas que súbitamente habían aparecido de la nada, bastante cerca de ella. Entonces el objeto chocó contra la tierra y rebotó, para terminar su caída en un lago cercano. El ruido fue aterrador y justo en ese momento las criaturas voltearon y no tenían cara. No pudiendo contenerse, simplemente echó a correr. Iría a la villa y pediría ayuda, pero en su carrera hizo un ruido que la delato, y los extraños, que estaban muy cerca de ella, oyeron el ruido e inmediatamente corrieron es su persecución. Asustada, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a concentrarse. Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, un rayo la golpeó y la dejo noqueada.

Una luz se encendió y Shining Star, así como Brigth Star, miraron a la criatura que acababan de dejar inconsciente, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Como era de noche no la habían visto bien a la sombra de los arboles. Solo la noquearon con un rayo por precaución cuando se dieron cuenta de que corría, pero ahora la podían ver bien y lo primero que vieron fue una marca en sus cuartos traseros que era demasiado familiar. Una estrella de 6 puntas de color purpura rodeada de 5 estrellas más pequeñas de color blanco. Era una Unicornio hembra de color lavanda, con una melena azul obscuro, con líneas purpura y rosa.

Notas.

Nota (1): en un principio iba a poner Aterrizaje, pero no están llegando a la tierra, así que busque otro termino y resulto que este era el más correcto especialmente porque en este momento el planeta no tiene nombre.

Nota (2): si han visto el episodio Hearth's Warming Eve, no necesito decir más. Si no (ya que si estás leyendo esto lo dudo) solo puedo decir ¿qué esperas para verlo? También hay una referencia a la serie (eso de piensa, piensa) que es además una referencia si no me equivoco a algo que hace Winnie Pooh en sus caricaturas.

Nota (3): referencia a Star Wars episodio 1 algo similar fue dicho tambien en Star Wars episodio 5.


	3. Primer Contacto

Parte 3. Primer Contacto.

-¡ohmidios, ohmidios, ohmidios!- Decía Shining Star mientras miraba incrédula a la Pony que yacía noqueada a sus pies –Mira su Cutie Mark, es tan parecida a la nuestra… ¡En verdad espero que no la hayas matado!-

-Tranquila Hermana- Aseguro Bright Star más clamado que su hermana. -Solo la noqueé. No era mi intención dañarla- y entonces en un tono más emocionado agrego -¡no puedo creerlo!, nada más llegar, ya hayamos a una descendiente de los colonos, enviados a este sistema. La verdad tampoco puedo creer que funciono lo de la tele trasportación- ¡Tuk! Un golpe en la cabeza lo obligo a parar de hablar, Dolido se volvió para su reclamarle a su hermana cuando la molesta expresión de esta lo hizo desistir de la idea.

-Debí saber que fue otro de tus alocados y nada pensados planes, ¡Hermano!-

-Está bien, Admito que fue un riesgo calculado, pero era todo o nada haya atrás- viendo que su hermana seguía molesta. Tuvo que decir algo mas –Lo siento hermana, por no decirte que era algo que me había sacado de la manga. Pero no podía soportar la idea de muriéramos, sin si quiera intentar algo-

Cambiando su expresión, para mostrar una sonrisa Shining Star, dijo-Esta bien te perdono, solo porque no nos esparciste por todo el universo- y mientras decía eso, levanto su pezuña derecha e hizo un movimiento de barrido enfrente de ella. De inmediato de la nada se materializo un panel de control formado por luces. Y sentándose en el piso, comenzó a activarlo. Uno segundos después, un rayo de luz salió de su cuerno y escaneo a la pony inconsciente. –Signos vitales, normales, no hay daños de ningún tipo, parece que es una yegua perfectamente sana, no detecto virus, ni agentes patógenos, que pudieran ser perjudiciales para nosotros- entonces cambiando su mirada en otra dirección el rayo comenzó a escanear los alrededores. Y entonces agrego –niveles de oxigeno más que adecuados, no se detectan gases nocivos, creo que podemos quitarnos los trajes con seguridad. Además me atrevería a asegurar que los visores polarizados, fueron la causa de que ella se asustara-. Un tenue gruñido de dolor. Les hizo remover el traje rápidamente y acercarse a la pony que se recuperaba de su inconsciencia.

Lo primero que sintió mientras recuperaba la conciencia fue un dolor de cabeza que la hizo exclamar -¡ay!, mi cabeza- aun algo aturdida, Twilight Sparkle, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de 2 unicornios tan parecidos a pesar de ser a pesar de ser potro y yegua, que solo podían ser gemelos. – ¿Que paso?- pregunto en voz alta mas para sí misma que para los extraños que la miraban con curiosidad. Entonces recordó el extraño meteoro y los Ponies sin cara que habían aparecido frente a ella. De un salto se puso de pie y en guardia, mientras miraba alrededor buscándolos.

- אלה גם- dijo uno de los ponéis y Twilight los miro desconcertada.

Entonces el unicornio se aclaro la garganta y volvió a preguntar -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, eso creo, ¿ustedes saben que paso? Recuerdo que vi un meteoro actuar extraño, así que vine a donde calcule que caería y entonces estos extraños ponies sin cara aparecieron frente a mí. Y el meteoro… ¡El meteoro!- Twilight volvió a voltear en todas direcciones buscando el objeto pero, tampoco lo vio y dijo –tal vez crean que estoy loca. Pero era grande y no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto antes, hasta me atrevería a decir que era fabricado, no algo natural- entonces repara, en que la unicornio le estaba diciendo algo al oído al otro unicornio y entonces se dio cuenta del extraño objeto que ambos tenían alrededor del cuello. Y el recuerdo la golpe con claridad, era exactamente el mismo objeto que los ponies sin cara tenían en el cuello y asustada dijo -¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¡Ustedes son los ponies sin cara!, ¡Aléjense de mi!- dijo Twilight mientras retrocedía asustada. Entonces para aumentar lo tenebroso de la situación, una luz fantasmagórica, comenzó a salir del pequeño lago cercano y entonces Twilight se dio cuenta de que las aguas del mismo estaban inusualmente agitadas.

Y entonces lo vio salir del agua. Parecía un pony, pero era de metal, sus ojos brillaba de un color rojo intenso y sus pasos resonaban como si algo mucho pesado de lo que sugería su apariencia estuviera caminando.

Aun más asustada Twilight, dio media vuelta y echo a correr. Solo para ser parada en seco, por una campo mágico que la rodeo. Y la levanto del suelo llevando la de vuelta al punto de inicio. Twilight Lucho y pataleo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba flotando de cabeza. Finalmente el campo alcanzo a los unicornios que se dirigían, con absoluta calma a hacia donde estaba la extraña creatura pony. El Unicornio la vio de reojo y dándose cuenta de su posición, levanto su cuarto frontal derecho y hizo un ligero movimiento como si empujara. El campo inmediatamente le dio vuelta a Twilight dejándola de pie en el aire nuevamente. Entonces la Unicornio le hablo. –Tranquila, no planeamos hacerte daño, ni queríamos asustarte, si te tranquilizas y te relajas, te bajaremos y podremos hablar, se que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que si te tranquilizas, las responderemos de la mejor manera posible.

"Claro. Ya parece que les voy a creer" pensó Twilight. Entonces se concentro en su cuerno y comenzó a hacer su hechizo de tele transportación. Comenzó a visualizar su objetivo y entonces. ¡tuk!, un golpe en su cuerno – ¡Auch!- dijo Twilight y entonces vio que el unicornio la veía con expresión de preocupación, y su cuarto frontal derecho levantado. ¡Le había golpeado en el cuerno!

-¿Acaso estás loca?, Estas dentro de mi campo de energía, se te ha ocurrido pensar que las interferencias mágicas que el campo causa, podrían tener efectos negativos en los hechizos que puedas hacer. Si ibas a hacer lo que creo que ibas a hacer. ¡Podrías haber muerto! Y disculpa si golpee tu cuerno, pero no quería que te lastimaras y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de hacer que pararas- entonces el unicornio cambio de expresión mientras parecía pensar si debía agregar algo más. Cuando se volteo, por primera vez Twilight vio claramente su flanco y se quedo sin aliento un momento por lo que vio. -¡aaaaaahhhhh!, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Porque tienen Cutie Marks tan parecías a la mía?-

Tras su fallido intento de usar magia, la pony comenzó a hacer un montón de preguntas, así que Bright Star decidió que era tiempo de explicar las cosas, además sus constantes interrupciones, no los dejaban recibir el reporte de Nova. –Hermana recibe el reporte, y tengo que tranquilizar a la "nativa"- , caminando con la pony aun en el campo de fuerza, se alejo lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar sin interrumpir y/o molesta el reporte.

-muy bien, deja que me presente Primero, Mi nombre es Bright Star… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto a la pony, mientras pensaba que era una suerte, que el sistema de traducción funcionara tan bien. Era maravilloso. No quería volver a pasar por algo como lo del Entaury-7, donde por un movimiento y unas palabras para él, perfectamente inocentes, los nativos casi los mataron. Pero no dejaba de ser raro que el sistema de traducción hubiera funcionado tan rápido, su idioma, no era para nada parecido al de ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la pony, seguía aterrada y no había respondido a su pregunta. – ¿Qué tengo que decirte?, para que dejes de temblar y entiendas que… O-

-podrías empezar por decirme que pajas es ¡eso!- dijo la pony señalando al cuerpo robótico de Nova. Que aun era visible, contra la luz que salía del lago.

– ¿cómo te lo digo? Mira, nosotros venimos de un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Eso que viste caer en el lago era nuestro transporte que se averió, y tuvo que descender de emergencia. Ella- agrego Bright Star mientras señalaba el cuerpo robótico de Nova –es nuestra amiga y no te va a hacer daño, solo nos está diciendo si nuestro transporte tiene arreglo-.

La pony lo miro como buscando algo en su expresión, luego volteo a mirar a Nova y a su hermana. Y entonces sus pupilas se expandieron, y su expresión cambio dando la impresión de que había captado todo lo que le había dicho.

-¡Ustedes no son de Equestria!, es más seguro ni siquiera son de este mundo, he leído historias de ficción acercas de esto, pero jamás pensé que fuera verdad- dijo la pony y había cierta emoción en lo que decía. –¡Aliens!, ¿pero por que se ven como nosotros?, ¿es algún tipo de ilusión?, ¿sin la ilusión son pequeños ponies verdes?, ¿vienen a conquistarnos?, ¡oh no!, ¿me va a remplazar con una copia maligna de mi?, ¿va a hacer experimentos conmigo?, ya se ¿Son Maquinas?- con forme la pony hacia mas y mas preguntas, se veía que pasaba de la emoción al miedo y de regreso a la emoción y no paraba de hacer, preguntas. Cansado, Bright Star deposito a la pony en el piso, disperso su campo y después procedió a cerrarle la boca a la pony con un cierre.

Twilight no podía creerlo Extra-Equestrianos, había tantas cosas para preguntarles, pero el unicornio le había cerrado la boca ¡con magia! Al ver la cara del unicornio se dio cuenta de que no se estaba tomando bien tanta pregunta. Así que tras tomar aire un momento y quitarse el cierre de la boca con su magia dijo –Disculpa, me deje llevar por la emoción. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.-

Antes de contestar Bright Star sonrió y dijo-Mucho gusto Twilight Sparkle, como ya había dicho mi nombre es Bright Star- señalando a su hermana agrego –ellas mi hermana Shining Star- y señalando a Nova dijo -y ella es Rainbow Nova-

Las mencionadas comenzaron a acercarse en ese momento y justo en ese momento la luz del lago desapareció. Bright Star comenzó a iluminar la zona con su cuerno y cuando su hermana y Rainbow Nova entraron a la luz Twilight se llevo una sorpresa. Ella ya no se veía como antes, ahora parecía un Pegaso perfectamente normal. Si bien se parecía mucho, quizás demasiado a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

"le pedí a Nova que cambiara de apariencia, para no asustar de nuevo a la nativa" oyó Bright Star decir a su hermana en su mente. Para el resulto un consuelo que el sistema de comunicación mente a mente funcionara sin problemas, eso evitaría que dijeran cosas que la pony no necesitaba saber. Al menos no todavía.

-Capitán, la nave sobrevivió, los asistentes de reparación y los nanobots, ya están haciendo las reparaciones, pero dado que el generador principal sufrió daños, no pueden trabajar a plena potencia, además necesitan reponer sus números, pues ambos sufrieron pérdidas debido al P.E.M. así que según mis cálculos las reparaciones tomaran mucho tiempo, lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para asentarnos. En lo que terminan las reparaciones, si puedo hacer una sugerencia, sería adecuado, mover la nave a otra parte, de preferencia a un lugar más seco. En otras circunstancias, no haría esa sugerencia, 2 unicornios no podrían levantar la nave con su magia, pero, aquí tenemos 3 y su cutie mark me sugiere que su magia es al menos tan buena como la de ustedes- en sus pensamientos oyeron a Nova agregar "quizás hasta mas".

-muy bien entonces antes que nada- comenzó a decir Brigth Star –dejen me presentarlas. Hermana, Nova, ellas es Twilight Sparkle-

-mucho gusto- contesto ella y después agrego – es están emocionante, no sé qué pensar. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llamarlos, en algunas de las novelas que he leído, se usan términos como "Marealien", "alien", o "Extra-Equestrianos" incluso unos que se me hicieron bastante tontos como "Pequeños Ponies Verdes de Marte", o "grisponies". Así como se ven, ¿es esa su verdadera forma?-

Bright Star hizo una cara como de que no entendió nada de lo que ella dijo, Nova no hizo absolutamente anda y Bright Star después de unos instantes, simplemente comenzó a reírse.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No pequeña, ja, ja, ja. No estamos disfrazados, esta es nuestra verdadera forma y en verdad, para evitarte confusiones y posibles problemas, creo que preferiríamos que trataras como a cualquier otro pony que conozcas. De hecho puedes decirme Doctora Star, a mi hermano puedes decirle Bright y a Rainbow Nova, no le molesta que le digas simplemente Nova- "¿por qué solo Bright?" le pregunto en su mente su hermano.

"por que si ella usa tu rango de Capitán, enfrente de su gente puede ser problemático, no sabemos suficiente de su cultura aun". Le respondió ella y luego dirigiéndose a Twilight le dijo. -¿entonces, serias tan amable de ayudarnos?-

-Claro, ¿que necesitan que haga?- pregunto Twiligth.

-Acompáñanos. Como unicornio que eres seguro, puedes usar ponykinesis- dijo la Doctora Star.

-no será ¿Telequinesis?- pregunto Twilight. –Misma Diferencia, solo la palabra que usaste y la que usamos nosotros para referirnos a ella- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la Doctora y después esta agrego mientras terminaban de acercarse al lago –concéntrate en encontrar nuestro transporte en el fondo del lago. Sabrás que lo has hallado por que lo sentirás diferente de cualquier otra cosa que hayas movido antes-

Los cuernos de los 3 unicornios se rodearon del aura asociada a la magia y comenzaron a levantar la nave. Bright Star sintió que la nave se movía demasiado rápido y que no le estaba constando tanto trabajo moverla. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio la expresión de Twilight, Sudaba y apretaba los parpados y los dientes, entonces vio que su hermana veía lo mismo que él y vio que ella tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el también la tenía abierta. Twilight estaba prácticamente levantando la nave sola. Final mente la depositaron en un lugar más seco. Twilight casi en el acto cayó al piso agotada.

Sin recuperar aun el aliento Twilight dijo -eso…fue…extraño…cuando… sentí…su… transporte…sentí…como…si …fuera…algo…vivo…pero… a la… vez… no…- la Doctora tuvo que ponerle una pesuña en la boca, para que para de hablar mientras le decía- eso que hiciste fue muy impresionante, pero primero concéntrate en recuperar el aliento, después puedes decirnos lo que quieras- mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a hablar con su hermano mentalmente "!eso fue Increíble!, esta pequeña…, es probablemente tan fuerte que tú en magia hermano. Creo que necesitamos estudiarla más detenidamente. Como si no fuera ya extraordinario, el enorme parecido entre nuestras Cutie marks. Su magia es también muy impresionante."

"lo sé. Si no fuera por los limitadores. Podríamos haber echo lo que esta pequeña acaba de hacer. No creí que vería un desplante de este calibre, fuera del Equs"

"Capitán, Doctora, sugiero que llevemos mi cuerpo principal a otra parte. Antes de que algún otro curioso se acerque".

"ups". – ¿Twilight ya te sientes mejor?-. –si, gracias- respondió ella.

-¿conoces de algún lugar donde podamos poner nuestro transporte sin que cause problemas?- inquirieron ambos hermanos.

-Bueno, solo puedo pensar en un lugar, es un terreno, propiedad de mi amiga Apple Jack, pero aun así, ¿no creen que en cuanto alguien lo vea, no llamara la atención de todo el pueblo?-

-No te preocupes creo que nosotros podemos solucionar eso- dijo Bright.


	4. campamento base

Parte 4. Campamento base.

-entonces mientras terminan las reparaciones, el lugar donde está su "transporté" ¿se va a ver como un terreo en construcción?- pegunto Twilight mientras, ingresaba a su casa.

-así es, pero debo decir que considerando como se ve tu casa, quizás la forma natural de nuestra nave, no habría causado tanta extrañeza como pensábamos en un principio- respondió Bright

"Era en cierta forma divertido" pensó Twilight, sobre las expresiones que hacían sus invitados cuando veían las casas y edificios que conformaban a Ponyville "era como si fueran turista".

Particularmente le sorprendió, la sorpresa que les causo ver el Árbol que fungía como biblioteca y casa de Twilight. De hecho habían usado un montón de palabras extrañas de las que solo reconoció construcción amable con el medio ambiente.

Al ingresar en su casa, todo estaba oscuro, Twilight había olvidad dejar alguna luz encendida, así que se dirigió a donde estaba el encendido, cuando una voz soñolienta la detuvo.

-¿Eres Tu Twilight, porque saliste corriendo tan de repente, me tenias preocupado y no he podido dormir esperando a que regresaras?- dijo la voz. Mientras una pequeña sombra comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras desde el piso de arriba.

-Perdona Spike, pero es que vi un evento astronómico excepcional y disidí salir a verlo más detenidamente, perdóname si te preocupe, y disculpa mi tardanza en regresar pero es que encontré a unos ponies, en el camino y me han acompañado hasta aquí – dijo Twilight tratando de no decir nada que pudiera soñar fuera de lugar. Después de todo les había prometido a los "Visitantes" que no revelaría sus verdaderas identidades, hasta que ellos lo consideraran oportuno. -¡Es verdad! Déjame pre…..- había comenzado a decir cuando vio la cara que sus invitados habían puesto, bueno la doctora y Bright, porque Nova siempre tenía la misma cara de juego de póker de siempre.

Ambos estaban aterrados y temblaban de pies a cabeza con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas abiertas. Antes de que Twilight lograra decir algo. La doctora pego un grito de terror y se subió al primer mueble que tubo a mano de un brinco. Lo que a pesar de lo ridículo y cómico que parecía, estaba desconcertando mucho a Twilight.

Entonces Bright Star grito -¡Dragón!- y con el mismo grito, una serie de placas de metal comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo, con tal rapidez que antes de Twilight terminar de asimilar lo que pasaba, estas ya lo habían cubierto completamente de pezuñas a cabeza y con la misma rapidez de la nada aparecieron 4 objetos metálicos de apariencia solida, similares a pequeñas cajas, que también comenzaron a aparecer piezas adicionales, mientras de la nada otras partes se movían y cambiaban de forma y lugar en los objetos. Como si manos invisibles armaran un rompecabezas todo el movimiento termino armando 4 objetos alargados, totalmente diferentes entre sí, que tenían partes que brillaban en un tenue color naranja y que comenzaron a emitir un ruido similar a un extraño chillido que subía de intensidad mientras flotaban 2 arrib los lados de Bright. La Doctora, también había aparecido de la nada un par de esos objetos, pero más pequeños, además en vez de especia de armadura que le había aparecido a su hermano ella estaba rodeada de una especie de burbuja de energía que a Twilight le recordaba un poco a los campos mágicos que ella podía hacer. Pero aun así no sabía porque pero dudaba que fuera mágico.

Y luego Nova, quien simplemente, había revertido a la forma con la que la había visto en el lago. Y que ahora sabía que no había sido una ilusión y que también comenzaba a hacer un extraño ronroneo, y de varias partes de su cuerpo comenzó a filtrarse una intensa luz Amarilla desde la parte posterior de su cuerpo y hacia su cabeza.

Finalmente Twilight salió de su estupor y comenzó a Gritar. -¡¿Que Hacen?-, mientras encendía la luz.

Un incomodo silencio acompaño a la luz. Unos instantes después cuando lograron asimilar lo que veían empezó a haber movimiento, mientras los extraños sonidos y las extrañas cosas que habían aparecido alrededor de ellos desaparecían igualmente. La doctor se bajo del mueble con la cara tan roja que casi brillaba. Twilight ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nova volvió a su forma de Pegaso. El único que no se había movido ni un poco, era Bright. Quien tras unos instantes más de silencio, simplemente comenzó a reírse.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo creerlo, es solo un bebe dragón, que ridículos debemos de habernos visto ja, ja, ja, ja- y mientras se reía, las cosas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a desaparecer –es sabido que los dragones bebe no son peligrosos, a menos que Mama, ande cercas…-Twilight, ¿cómo es que estas viviendo con un ¡Dragón Bebe!-

Hablando de Spike, Twilight Volteo a verlo, estaba sentado en la escalera sin saber que decir. Pero parecía que era más por la confusión del momento, que por que realmente entendiera lo cercas que había estado de ser lastimado. Porque a Twilight no le cupo la menor duda de que había notado, el terror primero y la actitud bélica que le siguió. Twilight estaba segura de que si no hubiera reaccionado rápido Spike podría haber salido lastimado. Pero no pudo seguir preocupándose, porque en ese momento la doctora tomo a Spike con su magia y lo puso frente a ella. Ignorando totalmente las protestas de este.

Twilight vio a la doctora aparecer frente a ella algo que no supo cómo llamar, era una rectángulo de de luz ámbar, que rodeaba otras luces de diferentes colores, pero lo más extraño es que estas flotaba en el aire y parecían reaccionar a los movimientos de las pezuñas de la doctora. De pronto un rayo rojo, muy delgado salió del cuerno de la doctora y a gran velocidad comenzó a oscilar de un lado al otro formando una especie de abanico frente a ella. Este comenzó a moverse y paso sobre Spike, Twilight se asusto un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Spike, no grito ni se sintió afectado de ninguna otra forma. Así que extrañada se acerco a ellos y le pregunto a la doctora. -¿Qué es lo que haces?- -Es un chequeo médico, te hice uno similar, cuando te noqueamos haya donde nos conocimos, quería asegurarme de que no te habíamos herido. Eso hubiera sido malo y muy desafortunado- respondió la doctora, mientras continuaba con lo que hacía y tras masajearse la barbilla con la pezuña derecha en actitud meditativa agrego-Además esta es una oportunidad única, muy poco si no es que casi nada, lo que sabemos de los Dragones-

-¿ustedes también?- pregunto Twilight. –bueno, es eso porque aquí igual que de donde nosotros venimos los Dragones son creaturas que no se deja atrapar vivas y son muy peligrosas, como para siquiera intentarlo. Eso sin contar que nadie quiere intentar llevarse un cadáver de Dragón de un campo de Batalla, la última vez que alguien intento algo así. Los Dragones Vitrificaron todo el planeta del responsable-

-¿Vitrificar?- pregunto Twilight. –¿Convirtieron todo un planeta en vidrio? eso debió ser una magia muy poderosa– -En eso te equivocas Twilight, los dragones usaron sus alientos y las armas a su disposición para incinerar la superficie del planeta y continuaron el ataque, hasta que toda la superficie se volvió una especie de vidrio y en los lagos y mares en vez de agua los hicieron de lava candente. Demasiado exagerado y letal, si me preguntas a mí- respondió Bright a la pregunta de Twilight. Twilight se estremeció un poco. Y entonces su curiosidad volvió a la carga –eso significa que sus dragones, son más poderosos que los de aquí-

-Efectivamente- ahora entenderás un poco, el por qué de nuestra un poco exagerada reacción cuando vimos a tu amiguito aquí presente. Lo que me recuerda, nova ¿porque no nos dijiste que era un bebe? –

-Porque, miss. Sparkle interrumpió cuando estaba terminando el análisis, sobre el nivel de amenaza- dijo secamente y agrego -además desvié algo de procesamiento a la activación de los protocolos 1, 2 y 74-

A Twilight la ponía cada vez más nerviosa la falta de emoción y la forma tan carente de entonaciones, que usaba Nova, para hablar. En eso Spike se le acerco y le pregunto. –Twi que sucede con estos ponies, son muy raros, ¿y donde los conociste?-, -es una larga historia Spike y por cierto, ¿por qué estas despierto a estas horas de la noche?-, - bueno, eso se debe a que golpeaste la puerta cuando saliste a la carrera y eso me despertó, como no dijiste nada me preocupe y no pude dormir de nuevo, esperando a que regresaras, de hecho estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Rarity y a las demás cuando llegaste-

-bueno, como no ha pasado nada, sugiero que nos retiremos a dormir- dijo la doctora Star

-Concuerdo con la Doctora- dijo nova

-está bien creo que es justo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nova si eres tan amable de aplicar el protocolo 90- dijo Bright

-¿Protocolo 90, Qué es eso?- pregunto Twilight.

-Digamos que Nova, tomara las medidas adecuadas para que podamos permanecer aquí sin causar más problemas- fue la respuesta que recibió de los hermanos. –y no te preocupes por Nova, ella es especial y no necesita del sueño, tanto como nosotros- agrego Bright.

-¿medidas?- pregunto Twilight interesada en saber si debía o no preocuparse.

-la forma adecuada de expresarlo seria, que es mi trabajo hacer cosas como averiguar la forma en funciona su sistema legal, que requerimientos debemos cumplir para que se nos considere residentes legales, y de ser necesario incluso asegurarse de que se nos registre como ciudadanos. La idea es evitar en la medida de lo posible. Provocar sospechas que pudieran desembocar, en malos entendidos, que compliquen innecesariamente nuestra estancia aquí entre muchas otras cosas. Otra cosa que se me ocurre que entraría dentro del protocolo, seria buscar la forma de hacernos de la propiedad legal del predio donde está "el transporte", lo que muy probablemente involucre, hacer la transacción requerida con tu amiga, Applejack - respondió Nova.

A Nova, jamás le había gustado eso de referirse a su cuerpo principal, como a "el transporte" u otros eufemismos similares, pero sabia por experiencia, que era una forma apropiada de evitar confundir o peor aun de provocar respuestas erróneas de aquellas otras formas de vida que no eran parte de las razas más desarrolladas de la galaxia, como era el caso con su anfitriona de elementos de la especie de sus tripulantes, que por la razón que sea han acabado separados social, cultural y hasta tecnológicamente del grueso del Eq.U.S. Sin embargo Nova ya había notado, la enorme curiosidad de la unicornio y se daba cuenta de que era muy probable que ella no tuviera problemas para asimilar cualquier información nueva que pudieran llegar a proporcionarle, siempre y cuando se hiciera con medida y solo de acuerdo a como la situación lo demandara.

Por otro lado pensó Nova, que quizás sería mejor que no supiera nada más, aun que el Eq.U.S. Jamás había tenido una política relacionada con los primeros contactos o sobre si debían o no intervenir en los asuntos de los planetas que visitaban. Echo más de una vez antes ya habían interferido en los asuntos de otros planetas, pero resultaba interesante, que una vez que se retiraban de un planeta, especialmente uno en etapas muy tempranas de su historia, esas visitas se volvían legendas en unas pocas generaciones, donde era difícil ver reflejada la realidad de esas visitas. Nova incluso sabia que en la mayoría de esas leyendas, los visitantes acababan siendo convertidos en dioses. Cosa que dudaba sucediera aquí, porque después de todo aquí era más fácil pasar desapercibido. Si el Capitán no hacia alguna tontería claro está.

Tras insistir en ello, Twilight se fue a dormir a su habitación y sus invitados se acomodaron en el Sótano. Nada mas quedarse solos, la doctora comento a su hermano. -Mira esto, pensé al ver sus casas, que estaríamos ante una sociedad enteramente medieval-y luego señalo a la cantidad de aparatos y material que tenia Twilight en el sótano -Pero estamos más bien ante una sociedad anacrónica en términos de desarrollo. Mira aquí hay elementos tecnológicos que no esperaba ver, eso quizás es una prueba de que estos ponies, son descendientes de sobrevivientes de la misión colonizadora, quizás hayan perdido muchas cosas, pero es evidente que aun conservan otras. Es eso o su redescubrimiento de la tecnología no ha seguido un proceso más lógico, o al menos más similar a que esta registrado en nuestra historia-

-si hermana, creo que nuestra estancia aquí no va a ser nada aburrida, cuando Nova termine su labor, seguro a ustedes 2 les gustara checar estos aparatos mas afondo, yo por lo pronto muero de ganas por echarle un hoja a todos esos libros que Twilight tiene en su biblioteca, pero por ahora durmamos-

Más tarde esa misma noche mientras todos dormían Nova salió de la casa de forma silenciosa. Pudo lograr esto porque en vez de caminar, flotaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Y una vez a fuero solo se quedo quieta, mientras un grupo de al menos 7 objetos pequeños y metálicos objetos similares a esferas con anillos flotando en sus ejes salieron de bajo de ella y se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones, uno solo reingreso a la casa de Twilight, se objeto comenzó a recorrer todo el lunar con un escaneo de luz verde y cuando encontraba algún objeto al parecer interesante, lo re escaneaba de color rojo. La maquina tomo particular cuidado en el escaneo de todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca y más tarde de los aparatos del sótano, incluso Twilight aun dormida recibió otra escaneada al igual que Spike. Los otros objetos volaron en diferentes direcciones, uno voló alto sobre el pueblo y tras trazar un mapa del pueblo y sus alrededores, final mente se dirigió al edificio más alto del pueblo, ubicado cercas del centro del mismo, los pequeños objetos era controlados por Nova y ella por experiencias anteriores, sabía que ese edificio debía ser importante. Así que su unidad de apoyo remoto, busco alrededor del edificio y finalmente encontró una ventana abierta por donde colarse sin usar la fuerza. Una vez adentro y habiendo confirmado que estaban en el lugar correcto, se dedico a recopilar toda la información que pudo.

Otro objeto, comenzó trazar un mapa de la región, moviéndose en forma espiral desde la aldea hacia el exterior. Conforme este encontraba lugares de interés llamaba a alguna de las otras unidades que flotaban en espera y la enviaba hacia el lugar, así el enorme bosque cercano a la aldea fuer explorado pro una de las unidades, así como una cercana ciudad que flotaba en las nubes, y una ciudad fortificada ubicada también relativamente cercana, en el costado de una montaña. Más adelante, las otras unidades restantes fueron enviadas a lugares aun más lejanos. Una vez en este punto nova. Ordeno a las unidades entrar en modo sigiloso con lo que todas se volvieron inmediatamente invisibles y dejo el resto del proceso en automático. Ya había puesto en marcha el protocolo 90, también apodado a veces operación "Campamento Base".


	5. Entrando al Everfree

**Primero que nada lamento el retraso, He estado algo enfermo, eso y otras cosas me retrasaron mas de lo esperado. Aun así espero que disfruten de este episodio.**

**2do. Gracias a Alicia Arceo, quien me esta echando la mano con la corrección ortográfica, por ahora vamos lentos peros seguro, iré avisando cuando suba las versiones corregidas. **

**como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios, dudas y/o criticas.**

Capitulo 5.

Entrando al Everfree.

Al día siguiente.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a todos, Spike se levanto corriendo a abrir la puerta. Y al abrirla, se llevo una sorpresa, había un unicornio de color gris y un Pegaso de color blanco, portando las complicadas y doradas armaduras de la guardia real que estaban parados afueras de la puerta. Y uno de ellos pregunto -¿Se encuentra miss Twilight Sparkle?- Spike salió corriendo a despertarla, nadie se dio cuenta de que un objeto invisible flotando cercas de una esquina, los observaba.

-Mira esto hermano- dijo la doctora Star a su hermano –al parecer la autoridad local ha venido, lo que casi seguro significa que nuestra llegada no paso tan desapercibida como hubiéramos deseado, supongo que ahora es probablemente nos topemos con un escenario de encubrimiento de las autoridades locales, para evitar caos- en eso volteo a ver el mapa que ya tenían de la región, el mapa una representación muy vivida hasta el punto de ser casi una fotografía pero en 3 dimensiones, aun que a voluntad se volvía solo un montón de líneas de colores que dejaban ver las partes del mapa no visibles, como cuevas o similares. y entonces vio un punto en el mapa marcado como "Roswell New México". -Hermano ¿tu pusiste ese marcador?- a lo que Bright respondió –efectivamente, "punto de impacto Cero" en el viejo dialecto de los unicornios en nuestro mundo nativo de Mare Prima, me pareció adecuado, para marcar, el lugar donde comenzamos nuestra odisea por este mundo, para ser más preciso, donde nova hizo contacto físico con este planeta –

-Será mejor que veas lo que muestra la unidad de apoyo de nova en la puerta de la casa hermano-

Mientras Bright cerraba los ojos para usar la interface de visualización de la unidad, su hermana observaba los otros puntos de interés marcados en el mapa. En base a la información recolectada por las unidades, varias ya habían sido marcadas con nombre s usados por los locales, el primero y más cercano a su actual posición eran unas ruinas dentro del bosque cercano a Ponyville, llamado "Everfree Forest", nombre interesante, pensó la Doctora y las ruinas eran aun más interesantes por estar marcadas como "Castillo Abandonado de las Hermanas Reales", lo que combinado con la información recopilada, confirmaba que la región era gobernada por una monarquía, aun que para ser más precisos en vez de Reino debería de llamársele Principado. Pero lo que más les había llamado la atención era, una señal de restos Tecnológicos justo debajo de las Ruinas. Dado que era el punto más cercano, quizás fuera mejor ir ahí primero a investigar.

Aun que la Doctora no creía que en realidad tuviera relación con los miembros de la familia real que viajaban en la flota, quería visitar Canterlot primero, pero su misión requería investigarlo todo. Y hablando de su misión la doctora volteo a ver a Nova que no se había movido para nada desde hacía horas y le pregunto. -¿Has tenido suerte en contactar a la flota?-

-no, Doctora, aparentemente no puedo hacer que nuestras señales pasen de la atmosfera, quizás necesitemos lanzar un satélite. Y aun que he tratado de determinar el origen de la interferencia no he podido, sin embargo esto segura que es la misma que nos impidió detectar formas de vida antes de que nos golpeara la mina de Pulso electromagnético-

-muy bien, en ese caso creo que es necesario que te cambies a tu unidad de exploración en cuanto sea posible, además creo que vamos a necesitar más el equipo de esa unidad que el de tu actual unidad de reparación-

-entendido- respondió Nova. En eso Bright interrumpió diciendo. –tienes razón hermanita, las autoridades locales vieron caer nuestra nave, que fortuna que Canterlot está lo suficientemente lejos y nosotros caímos lo suficientemente cercas del pueblo para esconder al nave antes de que las primeras patrullas del ejército llegaran a "Roswell"- nova a su vez añadió -a eso deberías de agregar el hecho de que el amortiguador inercial impidió que nuestra nave hiciera un gran estruendo al chocar, que hubiera despertado a todos en el pueblo, haciendo imposible el rescate de la nave y nuestro deseo de pasar tan Desapercibidos como fuera necesario-

-bueno, creo que podemos relajarnos, a pesar de todo Twilight está cumpliendo su palabra, no le dijo nada de nosotros al ejercito y no levanto sospechas de ellos, aun que debo agregar que me extraña, que hayan venido a consultar a una "Bibliotecaria", me pregunto qué relación podría tener nuestras anfitriona con el gobierno en Canterlot-

-lo sabremos cuando Nova acabe de ordenar, compilar y almacenar al información que obtuvo de los libros de Twilight y de la información que obtuvo de la Alcaldía, lo que me Recuerda, Nova necesito que nos avises su hayas algo, que sea Relevante entre toda esa información, en cuanto la halles-

-afirmativo- fue todo lo que dijo nova-

1 hora más tarde.

-Queremos agradecerte Twilight, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y repito que en serio lamento, haberte noqueado- dijo Bright Star.

-no hay problema, pero que planean hacer ahora, La princesa luna tiene a la guardia real, buscando su… como la llamaron ¿nave?, aun que ella aun no sabe que es-

-No te preocupes Twilight, haremos unas investigaciones y después iremos a ver a la princesa, no pretendemos hacer nada que dañe el status quo. Y antes de irnos Twilight, Spike quieres ver si tengo algo en mi cuerno, lo siento raro- dijo Bright mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza.

Twilight y Spike miraron con cierto desconcierto a su cuerno y entonces hubo un destello. En el Acto Twilight y Spike, se quedaron como estatuas.

-Lo Siento, Twilight, pero para evitar que nuestras presencia afecte tu vida, de momento tu y Spike deben olvidar lo que realmente somos, Tu nos conociste ayer cuando estábamos llegando al pueblo y al vernos tan cansado del viaje, amablemente nos ofreciste tu casa para dormir, eso es lo que recordaras hasta que nos veamos nuevamente-

Dicho eso Salieron de la casa de Twilight y se dirigieron a donde estaba su nave, para prepararse para su excursión al bosque.

En el camino decidieron lo que llevarían y lo que dejarían.

-Creo que debemos preparar unos Sints, para que aparenten trabajar en la construcción de la casa y para que hagan los trámites necesarios para legalizar nuestra estancia aquí—y viendo a Nova le pregunto -¿dime nova?, ¿hay suficiente energía para ellos?-

-afirmativo comandante. por cierto debo informarles, que como lo solicito la doctora, he revisado toda la información de la que disponíamos sobre al 23ra. Flota conjunta de Colonización y aparentemente, en la flota viajaban miembros de la rama principal de su Familia. Así que aun que altamente improbable, si existe una posibilidad muy remota de que Twilight Sparkle sea un Pariente muy pero muy lejano de ustedes-

-aun mas razón, para no arruinarle al vida mientras sea posible- Respondió Brigth –aun que por otro lado, cuando logremos regresar al Eq.U.S. Quizás debamos reclutarla, alguien de sus habilidades seguro ascenderá muy rápido. Y hasta quizás, permita que nuestra familia recupere algo de la reputación que alguna vez tubo. Aun si no fuera nuestro pariente-

Más tarde ese mismo día. Afuera del Bosque Everfree. Una Pegaso de color amarillo, crin y cola de color rosa y con tres mariposas por Cutie Mark, hacia sus labores habituales alimentando a la enorme cantidad de animalitos que se aglomeraban dentro de, alrededor de y en las inmediaciones de su cabaña. Cuando vio a que grupo de extraños acercarse por el camino, era 2 unicornios 1 macho y una hembra tan parecidos, que a la Pegaso de nombre FlutterShy, no le cupo la menor duda de que debían ser gemelos. A ambos las acompañaba una Pegaso que Fluttershy por un momento pensó que podría ser su amiga Rainbow Dash, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los colores de su crin eran diferentes y su Cutie Mark también lo era.

Fiel a su costumbre Fluttershy se escondió de los desconocidos tratando de evitar que la notaran o que le hablaran, Fluttershy siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse con los demás ponies, su timidez siempre salía a flote. Ella jamás daba el primer paso, todas si amigas siempre habían sido ellas quienes se le acercaron primero.

Los extraños, estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ni siquiera la notaron. Así que cuando Fluttershy iba a olvidarse del asunto y seguir con lo suyo, vio hacia donde se Dirigían y eso la asunto mucho. Así que sin pensarlo siquiera corrió tras de ellos mientras le decía en la voz más alta que logro hacer -¡Altooooo!-

Los extraños voltearon a verla desconcertados y antes de que dijeran algo Fluttershy dijo –se que no son de aquí de ponyville, porque jamás los había visto antes, pero aun así debo advertirles que tengan cuidad el Bosque Everfree es muy peligroso-

Los dos unicornios, se quedaron con cara de no saber qué decir, entonces la Pegaso dijo –estamos enterrados, de que es un lugar peligroso señorita, pero el trabajo que debemos hacer requiere que entremos a él, no se preocupe, estamos más que preparados para lidiar, con cualquier amenaza que pudiéramos encontrar.

-p…pe…pero, aun así deben ser cuidadosos, ahí habitan creaturas mortales, ¡lo sé, eh estado ahí!-

Teniendo una repentina idea la Doctora pregunto -¿si, he estado en el bosque antes, tal vez le interesaría guiarnos por él?-

-¿g..gui..Guiarlos por el bosque?, no podría, además solo conozco la parte más cercana a ponyville que es la menos peligrosa- respondía Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a esconder su rostro tras su crin.

-es una lástima, sabemos que hay unas ruinas en el bosque y queremos ir a investigarlas- dijo Bright con un tono de decepción, habiendo de inmediato entendido la intención de su hermana.

-¿desean ir a las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las Hermanas Reales?, ¿por que irían a ese lugar?- pregunto Fluttershy con una mescla de temor y curiosidad.

-Digamos que estamos en una misión para desentrañar los misterios de esas ruinas- dijo la Doc. Star. Lo que ella sabia no era mentira. Pero era mejor no revelar toda la información.

-no sé si quiera ir de nuevo a ese lugar, la última vez que estuve ahí, por un momento temí que no regresaríamos de ese lugar- dijo Fluttershy. Quien aun tenía muy fresca en su memoria, la odisea que ella y sus amigas habían pasado, para derrotar a Nigthmare Moon. En aquella ocasión había contado con ellas para salir adelante, pero a estos ponies, no los conocía, no sabía si era una buena idea, guiarlos ahí.

-¿Ha estado ahí antes?- pregunto Nova. Sabía igual que Bright y Shining, se dio cuenta que esa era información importante. Sin embargo Fluttershy que había comenzado a acurrucarse, más y más no comento nada al respecto. Para ellos resulto obvio que ella vivido algo en ese lugar que la había marcado. Y como parecía que no podrían convencerla de guiarlos. Lo que en cierta forma era mejor aun decidieron irse.

-Bueno señorita, si no desea ir, no podeos obligarla. Se hace tarde y queremos llegar ahí de ser posible antes de anochecer- dijo Bright, quien de inmediato se encamino hacia el bosque. Al no oírla decir nada mas, asumió que no iría con ellos y continuaron su camino. Nova y su hermana no tardaron en seguirlo.

Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, al final cuando perdió de vista en el interior de bosque, decidió que no podía dejarlos ir solos. Sabía que si algo les pasaba, no se lo perdonaría. Además sentía mucha curiosidad por saber porque querían ir a ese lugar en particular .Así que sin dudarlo se acerco a un pequeño, conejo blanco que comía una zanahoria, cercas de ella y le dijo –Ángel, debo ir al bosque, si no regreso para mañana a esta hora, avisa a mis amigas… si eres tan amable-

El conejo la miro y tras considerarlo un momento, hizo un saludo marcial y después continuo comiendo su zanahoria como si nada.

Entonces sin decir nada más Fluttershy se lanzo a seguirlos.

No tardo en alcanzarlos. Pero indecisa sobre que hacer se limito a seguirlos a una cierta distancia.

Para Bright, su hermana y Nova la primera etapa del viaje paso sin contra tiempos. Después de varias horas de caminar, el que no hubieran tenido ningún encuentro peligroso, les hizo sospecha que el miedo de Fluttershy al bosque era similar al miedo que la historia decía que los antiguos ponies le tenían a los bosques en la época Feudal. Un miedo que en lo general no estaba justificado más allá de las leyendas.

Al menos así fue hasta que se que se toparon con esa creatura enorme, similar a un león con alas enormes de murciélago y la cola de un escorpión.

–Es una Manticora. Tengan cuidado, son depredadores muy peligrosos y territoriales- les advirtió a los demás Shining Star. Aunque para ser justos la manticora quizás no los hubiera atacado, de hecho pareció dudar cuando los vio, hasta que Bright tomando la iniciativa decidió que lo mejor era no arriesgarse y le disparo con un arma aturdidora a la manticora, lo que solo la hizo enojar.

-Capitán le podría haber dicho que su arma no funcionaria con una bestia tan grande y que no iba a atacarnos, eso fue absolutamente innecesaria y ahora tenemos una pelea que pudimos haber evitado- dijo Nova mientras alzaba el vuelo y se preparaba para luchar. Bright y su hermana iban a hacer lo mismo mientras la Maticora corría hacia ellos solo para ser detenidos en seco todos por un grito.

-¡ALTOOOOOO!- Grito Fluttershy. Ella había visto como se topaban con la Manticora, a la que reconoció de inmediato, era la misma que ella y sus amigas se habían topado, cuando estuvieron aquí, la noche del Retorno de Nigthmare Moon. Primero se asusto cuando la vio, después respiro tranquila, cuando vio que la Manticora no los iba a atacar y después se enojo mucho cuando Bright la ataco. Por ello corrió a detenerlos antes de que alguien resultara lastimado.

-¿Como te atreves?- le pregunto a Bright, quien de pronto se encontró incapaz de responder o hacer nada mas, había algo en la mirada de esta usualmente inofensiva pony, que lo había dejado paralizado. –eso que hiciste fue irresponsable y peligroso, no vez que solo es un tierno y lindo gatito- continuo Fluttershy.

-¿Lindo?- -¿Tierno?- comentaron incrédulas Nova y Shining Star.

Ignorándolas Fluttershy, se dirigió a la Manticora -pobrecito, te topaste con un pony irresponsable, pero no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de él- y comenzó a acariciar a la creatura que de inmediato, comenzó a ronronear y a lamer a Fluttershy.

-Capitán, creo que realmente fue una mala idea no haber reclutado a miss Fluttershy, creo que nos evitara muchos problemas, especialmente hoy que está en uno de sus días de gatillo alegre- dijo Nova, quien esta vez realmente se estaba riendo.

-recuérdame apagar el centro de emociones en tu unidad de exploración- respondió Bright secamente. Hasta su hermana se estaba riendo. Y eso no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia

-¿no veo que hice de malo? no dispare a matar, solo trate de aturdirlo, para que ninguno saliera lastimado- comenzó a justificarse Bright, aun que no entendía por qué se sentía obligado a hacerlos, pero cada vez que parpadeaba, podía ver la mirada de Fluttershy, grabada en su retina.

Al oírlo Fluttershy dijo –si eso es verdad…umm… me disculpo, no pretendía ser grosera, es solo que no me gusta que los ponies y las creaturas salvajes se lastimen entre ellos. Además este pequeñín no es agresivo si no lo provocan-

-no te preocupes, no tenias forma de saber que no estábamos lastimándolo realmente- dijo Bright. Ahora comenzaba a entender que pasaba, de alguna forma esta Pegaso, se había colocado a sí misma como una figura maternal y lo hacía de tal forma, que si veía su mirada, la que le había lanzado a él. Simplemente quedabas a merced de su voluntad. Era una habilidad aterradora en malas manos, pero Bright se consoló pensando, que una pony tan tímida y de corazón tan noble, jamás haría mal uso de esa habilidad.

Ya se hacía noche cuando Fluttershy finamente logro mandar a la Maticora a su cubil. Así que decidieron que ya que se encontraban en territorio de un depredador que no era peligroso para ellos, lo mejor era pasar la noche en ese lugar y descansar para llegar al castillo al día siguiente.


	6. El Castillo de las Hermanas Reales

**Cada vez me la veo mas difícil para sacar el siguiente episodio, pues diferentes eventos me han impedido trabajar en el fanfic como me gustaría. aun así en la medida de lo posible les pido que no desesperen, tal vez me retrase, pero aun así seguiré publicando. **

Capitulo 6.

El Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Reales.

-¿Dime Nova?, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que nos seguía Fluttershy?- Pregunto Bright.

-Eso se debe Capitán. A que este lugar esta tan lleno de vida y de movimiento, por no decir que abarrotado de arboles y otros accidentes naturales, que ni mi sensor de movimiento, mi radar, mis detectores de vida, ni mis filtros de visión, son de ayuda mas allá de unos pocos metros. Y la modalidad normal de visión, no permite ver a alguien que se esconde detrás de los arbustos-

Fluttershy, por supuesto no podía oír su conversación, en ese momento estaba acurrucada junto a Shining Star durmiendo. Por ello había decidido aprovechar para planear el día siguiente. Y Bright pensó que era el mejor momento para cuestionar a Nova sobre algunas cosas.

-muy bien, solo recuerda avisarnos, cuando no estés en posibilidad, de darnos una alerta temprana, por posibles amenazas y aun que estoy seguro que esto no ultimo, no necesitaba decírtelo. Y pasando a otra cosa ¿qué me puedes decir de Fluttershy?-

-bueno a ese respecto puedo decir que contra toda lógica, es un Pegaso perfectamente normal…-comenzó a de decir Nova, cuando Bright puso cara de confusión, pero antes de que dijera algo, nova agrego -excepto que por alguna razón desconocida, su Magia está más a tono con la de los Ponies Terrestres, que con la de los Pegasos, de hecho no me sorprendería en lo absoluto, que incluso tuviera problemas para volar-

-Bueno ciertamente eso explica porque no siento ese aire que usualmente siento alrededor de otros Pegasos- concluyo Bright. –pero entonces, ¿qué magia usa?-

-usa magia de pony Terrestre, pero lo más extraño e increíble que no hay interferencia entre la magia de Pegaso que tiene y la de pony terrestre, es Fascinante- dijo Nova. –lo que quiera que logro esto es algo que no ha sucedido antes en las historia. Entre más tiempo pasamos en este mundo, más me convenzo de que hemos llegado a un lugar único, que requiere de un Estudio de lo mas Concienzudo-

-no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Nova- coincidió Bright y mientras veía a su hermana que dormía plácidamente junto a Fluttershy agrego -y parece que mi hermana se ha encariñado con esta Pegaso, así que quizás ella pueda obtener algo más de información de ella, ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo para empatizar con otros ponies-

La mañana siguiente continuaron su camino, mientras Shining Star Hablaba con Fluttershy y conseguía que los guiara. Dejando de manifiesto que Fluttershy no había mentido cuando dijo que ya había estado en el bosque, gracias a ella pasaron alrededor de más de un posible peligro sin problemas. Y hubo un encuentro con una Serpiente Marina, que en opinión de Bright era la cosa más "rara" que jamás había visto, de hecho incluso comento que si todos los Dragones eran así, podía perderles el miedo y hasta el respeto. Cosa que le gano unas miradas desaprobatorias de su hermana y de Fluttershy.

Gracias a Fluttershy, finalmente llegaron a su destino sin incidentes mayores. Solo quedaba pasar un obstáculo, un puente colgante sobre un abismo justo antes de llegar a las ruinas que era fácilmente visibles desde el otro lado. El puente había colapsado.

-la última vez que estuvimos aquí, el puente estaba caído, parece ser que se ha caído de nuevo- dijo Fluttershy, mientras veía con gran preocupación hacia la niebla que hacía imposible ver el fondo del abismo.

-no hay problema, puedo arreglar eso- dijo nova y de inmediato rodeo a todos de un campo de energía azul que comenzó a elevarlos a todos del piso. Y procedió a llevarlos al otro lado, mientas agitaba sus alas de holograma, para aparentar que volaba como cualquier otro Pegaso, si bien no estaba segura de que lo del campo fuera a pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?, no creo que ningún Pegaso haya hecho algo similar nunca antes- decía Fluttershy con una mescla de fascinación y nerviosismo que al hacia ver aun más vulnerable y tierna.

Shining Star, la tomo del hombro de forma fraternal y le dijo –Digamos que Nova, sabe trucos que ningún otro Pegaso sabe-

Una vez del otro lado, el campo desapareció y los deposito suavemente en tierra firme.

-no… se… si sea… buena idea… mmm… entrar ahí- dijo Fluttershy, ocultándose tras su cabello con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?, como puede ser peligroso, si dices que ya has estado en este lugar- pregunto Shining con interesada en las poco comunes reacciones de la ya de por si poco común Pegaso.

Tras pensarlo brevemente y armándose de valor, finalmente respondió –bueno es que no les he dicho, que unas amigas mías y yo estuvimos aquí, para encontrar un artefacto conocido como "Los Elementos de la Armonía" y que en este lugar también derrotamos a una Terrible Pony de nombre Nigthmare Moon. Quien deseaba sumir a Equestria en una noche eterna.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Bright algo escéptico de la afirmación de Fluttershy –no te ofendas, pero no me pareces del tipo Heroico y mucho menos de tipo Valeroso-

-Bueno, es que en realidad no lo soy, pero mis amigas me aprecian y constantemente me animan a hacer cosas que nunca pensé que haría, pero lo hacen porque les importo y ellas me importan mucho y gracias a ella he ganado algo de Valor y Confianza- respondió Fluttershy, mientras se volvía más seria y confiada a cada palabra que decía. Solo para volver a su actitud usual, casi de inmediato al terminar de hablar y darse cuenta de que los 3 la miraban con una mescla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Esas amigas tuyas deben de ser muy buenas ponies, esperemos que alguna vez nos las presentes- Dijo Shining, acto seguido agrego cambiando de tema –como no queremos causarte problemas y no pareces querer entrar, porque no te quedas aquí, nosotros iremos echaremos un vistazo veremos si hayamos lo que buscamos y nos regresaremos rápidamente. ¿Te parece bien?-

Fluttershy solo asintió.

Bright tomo la delantera y se dirigió a las ruinas, seguido de su hermana y del Nova. Una vez en el interior, se aseguraron de que Fluttershy no los siguiera y comenzaron a escanear el lugar. Para su sorpresa la primera señal clara de que estaban en el lugar correcto les llego de la primera habitación un gran salón donde el paso del tiempo era evidente, columnas derrumbadas, la mayor parte del techo había desaparecido, hiedra y otras plantas invadías, diversos lugares de la construcción, virales y ventanales rotos en las paredes y hasta una que otra Telaraña, y en el centro era donde un gran pedestal de roca coronado con una esfera de piedra y con brazos que se extendían a su alrededor, a mas altura de la que un pony podía alcanza se veía que los brazos alguna vez sostuvieron algo, pero ahora permanecían vacios.

-hay lecturas residuales de energía en este lugar, no son muy fuertes pero es evidente que aquí se asentó algún tipo de artefacto o artefactos, las señales de energía, son diferentes de cualquier cosa que haya visto antes y a la vez hay algo extrañamente familiar en la firma de energía- Dijo la Doctora Shining Star mientras continuaba analizando la información de sus escáneres.

-La construcción parece tener al menos entre 438,000 y 547,500 Ciclos Solares, parece haber sido erigido de forma manual y artesanal, sin técnicas tecnológicas avanzadas involucradas. Pero lo más extraño es el estilo de la construcción, se parece al de las ahora desaparecidas construcciones de la Familia Real, en Mare Prima- reporto Nova mientras hacia su trabajo, con eficiencia y velocidad.

-Sin embargo aun así puedo confirmar que la señal de Tecnología está presente, pero las otras señales de energía en este lugar, me impiden señalar el punto exacto de donde vienen. La mayor interferencia viene de… esa torre de haya- termino Nova, mientras señalaba una torre en ruinas claramente visible des donde estaban. Entonces nova los guio hacia una puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

Siguiendo un sendero lleno de hierba, rápidamente alcanzaron la torre y comenzaron a escalarla, así llegaron a otra habitación igual de destruida que la anterior, pero en esta había lo que solo se podía definir como los restos de una sala del Trono.

La habitación era larga, con una elevación al fondo de la habitación junto a un gran vitral que hacía mucho había visto sus mejores días y los restos de lo que parecía un trono, no había confusión posible. Tenía que ser la sala del trono. Pero lo más extraño, era la sombra que se alzaba en donde estaba el viejo trono.

Al acercarse, nova advirtió al resto –Sugiero precaución, detecto señales anómalas de magia, además de inconsistencias en los espectros ópticos-

-¿y que se supone que significa eso?- pregunto Bright.

Con una expresión indefinida su hermana contesto -significa que la sombra no es visible en otros espectros del campo electromagnético que esta cercas de la luz visible-

entonces la sombra cambio y comenzó a aglomerarse, a adoptar una forma más solida, hasta final mente ser claramente visible la forma de una Pony más alta que ellos, de color negro y una crin aparentemente echa de neblina o humo, con destellos similares a estrellas. Quien en un principio los vio con una expresión de superioridad, para después cambiar a una pose más amenazadora con la cabeza algo baja, las alas extendidas y relámpagos que salieron de la nada.

-¡Cuidado es un Pegacornio!- Advirtió Nova

En una reacción automática, Bright saco de su Armería Dimensional, un lingote de meta que de inmediato comenzó a cambiar de forma y a recolocar partes que salían de ese cambio como si se estuviera armando un rompecabezas, para formar una de sus armas la cual instantáneamente a apunto a la Desconocida.

Esta con cara de desconcierto dijo –¿Estas bromeando?, ¿estás bromeando verdad?-

Sin molestarse en contestarle, Bright abrió fuego y el proyectil Solido de Alta Velocidad la atravesó sin causar ningún daño. En respuesta la pony bajo su cabeza golpeo el piso en una clara llamada y amenaza de carga. Mientras Bright cambiaba de arma, Nova y Shining Star se hicieron a un lado, Shining pensó en ese momento que debía haber algo importante en el trono, ya que pareciera que la pony no quisiera moverse de ahí. Después de todo no había atacado de inmediato. Nova, tratando de valorar la situación se alejo lo más que pudo tras el trono. Entonces la pony cargo, Bright Star de último minuto alcanzo a quitarse con una rodada hacia su izquierda, pero en el brusco movimiento su magia soltó el arma que había sacado, y mientras trataba de recuperarla, la pony se detuvo, con una extraña expresión de desconcierto, solo para mirar al trono y poner una expresión de coraje al ver a Shining Star, quien se había subido a el trono buscando lo que quiera que fuera que la pony trataba de proteger.

Bright quien ya había recuperado su arma, apunto y disparo, un Rayo de color rojo intenso, abandono el cañón del arma y paso, inofensivamente atreves de la extraña pony, quien se estaba convirtiendo en remolino. Cuando esta termino estaba volando hacia Shining Star.

Ella mientras buscaba en el trono sin darse cuenta de que la nube en que se había convertido la Pegacornio, se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente. Shining creyó ver brevemente algo como una esfera, que desaparecía rápidamente, pero antes de que lograra asimilar lo que había visto la Pegacornio se materializo frente a ella envuelta en humo, tomada por sorpresa, Shining Star, trato de retroceder mientras sacaba sus propias armas, mas en la prisa y por la sorpresa se tropezó y cayó de espalda. Mientras caía logro disparar su par de armas cortas, las cuales despidieron Rayos de energía de un blanco tan intenso, que deslumbraba de solo ver en la dirección general de los disparos. –no,!NO!- dijo la Pegacornio consternada, aun que para su fortuna, ninguno de los disparos la impacto. Entonces riendo demoniacamente, la Pegacornio levanto sus cuartos frontales y los dejo caer con gran estruendo. -¡hermana!- grito Bright muy asustado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermana había logrado quitarse y evitado ser aplastada.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!, pequeña Tonta ¿Creíste que podrías derrotarme a mí?...- Comenzó a Decir la Pegacornio cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar grito también.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Nigthmare Moon!- Todos voltearon a ver a Fluttershy que temblaba de miedo en las escaleras, por las que llegaron a este piso. Pero de inmediato voltearon a ver a la Pegacornio a la que la aterrada Fluttershy acababa de llama Nigthmare Moon. Pues a pesar del grito de Fluttershy ella, no había dejado de hablar, ni había volteado a mirarla, ni siquiera actuaba como si existiera.

-¡lo tengo! Interrumpió Nova- y entonces misteriosamente la figura de la Pegacornio se congelo y se distorsionó ligeramente. –Aparentemente, nuestros escáneres activaron por accidente algún sistema de grabación Holográfica implantado en este lugar. Y al nosotros entrar a este lugar a comenzado la reproducción de un evento gravado recientemente, por lo que mis sensores indican, la señal de interferencia es causada por el sistema, estoy tratando de descifrar los comandos, pero hasta ahora solo, eh encontrado, el de alto y el de reproducir… ¿por qué me miran así?-

-Dime Nova, ¿hace cuanto que te diste cuenta? Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?- pregunto Bright con un tono serio. Aun que su expresión no denotaba si estaba o no molesto por todo el incidente.

Nova sin embargo sabia, que Bright no se molestaba fácilmente, usualmente solía hacer eso, solo para reforzar el hecho de que él era el jefe y de que para variar, nova había olvidado informar algo con la rapidez debida, aun que para ella era difícil saber cuánto consideraba Bright que era la rapidez requerida. Especialmente cuando para ella ellos eran demasiado lentos, era un poco un caso de aburrirse de esperar y decidirse a hacer alguna otra cosa que era apremiante, que al menos en el caso de Nova era casi siempre.

-En realidad- dijo finalmente –comencé a sospechar desde que su primer disparo paso sin causar reacciones de ningún tipo, al principio creí que podría ser una Sombra Psíquica, o una Impresión Psíquica, pero al no obtener las lecturas correspondientes, ni percibir actividad de nanonitas u otra fuente conocida de dichos efectos, comencé a buscar otras posibles explicaciones hasta que al ponerme detrás del trono note finalmente la proyección y el hecho de que no está desplegando la escena completa, entones trate de identificar un sistema de control, hasta que finalmente di con uno, es simplemente que no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo, el sistema es muy antiguo y la información que poseo, indica que este sistema de grabación fue descontinuado precisamente por hacer lo que nos acaba de hacer, reproducir una escena grabada previamente con tal realismo, que la era muy difícil darse cuenta de que solo era una imagen-

-bien si ya lo descifraste serias tan amable de mostrar la escena completa-

-no creo que sea buena idea- informo Nova a Bright directamente a su mente –por que parece haberse olvidado de la señorita Fluttershy, a quien además hay que interrogar, ya que ella parece conocer a la Pegacornio de la grabación, por otra parte, si he descifrado el comando de descarga y estoy bajando, la información, para que podamos reproducirla más adelante en una situación más controlada-

Entonces Nova se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras decía. -Pero gracias a este incidente, he localizado con precisión nuestro objetivo primario. La señal tecnológica que la unidad auxiliar de Exploración encontró en este lugar.

-así que tú y tus amigas, vinieron a este lugar y lucharon con la creatura llamada Nigthmare Moon la ¿"Alicornio"?, así es como ustedes llaman a su especie ¿verdad?- comentaba Shining Star, dado que de los tres ella era la que mejor congeniaba con Fluttershy y por lo tanto era a la única que la tímida pony respondía sin problemas. Mientras seguían a nova que los guiaba hacia el interior de los sótanos de las Ruinas.

-aun no sé como hicieron que fuera posible ver a Nigthmare Moon- comento Fluttershy, aun asustada de ver a tan terrible creatura. –pero espero que no pase de nuevo, desde pequeña, me causaba miedo salir de casa en la "Noche de las pesadillas" y desde que la conocí en persona, no me atrevo a abandonar mi casa para nada esa noche del año- termino de decir, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

-creo que es mejor hermana que la acompañes a fuera, no queremos que sufra un colapso nervioso, si alguna otra cosa inesperada nos sucede- interrumpió Bright.

-está bien hermano- respondió Shining, para después pedirle a con una señal a Fluttershy que la siguiera.

Sin la preocupación de tener que caminar al ritmo de la temerosa pony, Nova y Bright rápidamente llegaron a su destino.

Ahí nova comenzó a destruir el piso con un rayo de anti gravedad explosiva, el cual causaba distorsión lumínica unos momentos antes de levantar con gran fuerza el área golpeada, lanzando con fuerza todo lo que ahí había, mientras Bright comenzó a moverlas rocas y la tierra sueltas con su magia.

Rápidamente un sonido de algo que no era roca siendo golpeado por la roca, los hizo detenerse. Siendo más cuidadoso, Bright comenzó a retirar los escombros y topo con algo que evidentemente parecía una enorme placa de metal, entonces nova se acerco y con una de sus pezuñas toco la placa de metal.

-Capitán, es una Capsula de Emergencia de clase VIP- finalmente informo Nova.

-¿De esas que usaba la Realeza y los nobles en la época anterior a la república? De esas que podían mantener a un grupo de hasta 5 personas, por al menos un par de años- pregunto con interés Bright.

-efectivamente Capitán, los sistemas son antiguos y el generador de abordo casi está agotado, pero creo que puedo extraer información relevante o ¿desea que espere a que tengamos más energía disponible, para poder hacer una extracción de información más a fondo?-

-regresemos la tierra y las rocas a su lugar Nova, mejor esperemos a que tengamos más energía de que disponer antes de sacar la información, no sé porque pero sospecho que aquí podría haber algo muy importante. Y no quiero perder nada-


	7. Los Pegacornios son Asunto Serio

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito para esta saga espero que lo disfruten. por otra parte soy mal dibujante y como no he conseguido alguien que me ilustre mis fanfics, descidi hacer unas ilustraciones simples de algunas cosas en cuanto averigüe si se pueden poner links en los fanfics y como los pondré para que conoscan a los heroes (esos los hice con los programas para hacer ponies XD) y otras cosas. como la apariencia de la nave espacial Rainbow Nova.**

Capítulo 7

Los Pegacornios son un Asunto Serio.

Cuando salían del sótano vieron a través del pasillo a Shining Star y a Fluttershy en el bosque, pero Bright noto algo raro en el lenguaje corporal de su hermana. Como si estuviera nerviosa. Y cuando iba a decirle a Nova esta se adelanto diciendo.

-Capitán, detectó más de una docena de formas de vida volando sobre Fluttershy y la Doctora. Casi las lecturas apuntan casi con seguridad a que son Pegasos. Además otra 12 o más formas de vida se acercan rápidamente por el bosque, las lecturas indican que son Unicornios-

-salgamos, pero prepárate, para neutralizarlos si tenemos necesidad de tomar una actitud más hostil- ordenó Bright mientras sacaba de su arsenal dimensional un arma no letal. y procedía ocultarla de la vista con un hechizo. El arma en cuestión era llamada "rompe manifestaciones", porque podía dejar inconscientes a grandes cantidades de ponies, con unos pocos disparos.

al salir finalmente vieron porque Shining Star estaba nerviosa, lo Pegasos eran como el que había aparecido en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, unos días antes, pero esta vez llevaban lanzas y las apuntaba a ellos con ellas, en una actitud que si bien no era agresiva, si era como si estuvieran preocupados de que los atacaran.

en ese momento un grupo de unicornios y otros ponies llegaban corriendo por el Bosque, cual fue la sorpresa de Bright y sus acompañantes, cuando vieron a Twilight Sparkle llegar acompañada de ponies que evidentemente no eran parte de la Guardia Real.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿por que estas aqui?, te estuvimos buscando, pero nadie sabía en dónde estabas- dijo Twilight al ver a la aludida y después se le quedó mirando a Bright, pero no lo reconoció de inmediato. Bright se alegro de haberle bloqueado sus recuerdos de la noche en que se conocieron. Fluttershy se había acercado a Twilight y ahora hablaba con ellas y las otras ponies que la acompañaban. Bright no puso atención a lo que decían, pero vio un ligero cambio de actitud en ellas.

asi que mas relajado y cuando se disponía a preguntar que pasaba, una repentina luz iluminó el lugar y una Criatura de gran belleza apareció de la nada flotando sobre ellos, Bright y Shining se quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza de la pony que acababa de aparecer. Su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje blanco con un tono rosa muy tenue casi imperceptible, una crin y cola, que parecían hechas de alguna sustancia etérea y que fluía constantemente como empujada por algún viento que solo la crin y la cola parecían sentir y ambas divididas en 4 colores que no se cruzaban ni mezclaban. unas grandes y hermosas alas batían suavemente el aire, manteniéndola flotando sobre ellos, la forma estilizada de un sol adornaba sus flancos y un gran y hermoso ojo de retina color fucsia, los miraba con interés, el otro ojo cubierto siempre por su crin, vestía cascos dorados, una placa dorada enjoyada en el pecho y una pequeña corona dorada...

y entonces las emocion se les cayó hasta las pezuñas. Un gran cuerno de unicornio mas largo que el de cualquiera de los unicornios presentes adornaba su frente.

Era una Pegacornio y Bright, no tuvo mas opción que prepararse mentalmente para ejecutar la directiva, más importante que se les daba a todos los miembros del Eq.u.s. "Matar a los Pegacornios, apenas se les viera".

mentalmente ordenó a su hermana y a nova que se alistaran al combate. -Hermana, prepárate, necesitaremos tu magia de apoyo, Nova creo que querrás ir por otro cuerpo más apto para esto. ve no te preocupes por nosotros, tratare de distraerla el tiempo que haga falta. pero primero debemos neutralizar a sus guardias- dicho esto dejó caer el hechizo que ocultaba su arma y por fin fue visible, era un objeto en forma de bloque de color negro, casi tan alto como Bright, el lado que apuntaba hacia la mayor concentración de guardias, parecía tener algo similar a bocinas, con unas luces blanco azuladas.

todo mundo se sorprendió de la subita aparicion del extraño objeto, que de inmediato dejó escapar un estallido Sónico diseñado específicamente para noquear a quien estuviera frente a el, y por lo que casi de inmediato los unicornios y un gran número de pegasos cayeron inconscientes.

los que no fueron noqueados por el rompre manifestaciones, cayeron inconcientes rapidamente por disparos aturdidores de salidos de los cuernos de Bright y Shining, mientras esto sucedía, Nova despegó velozmente y se dirigió a ponyville. solo para darse cuenta para su sorpresa que la venía siguiendo muy de cercas una Pegaso color cyan, y crin multicolor, que se parecía físicamente un poco al holograma que ella usaba para pasar por un pegaso normal.

no deseando luchar con ella, nova aceleró a una velocidad que ella sabia era físicamente imposible de alcanzar por un Pegaso normal. para su sorpresa, nuevamente la Pegaso logró mantener el paso. tendría que acelerar más aún, el cono de resistencia ya había comenzado a formarse, un poco mas de aceleracion, Nova esperaba que ella no lograr pasar la barrera. y entonces se produjo.

2 Reinplosiones Sónicas, casi simultáneas adornaron el cielo ese dia. más que sorprendidas ambas, aterrizaron de golpe y casi al mismo tiempo aun lado de la casa en construcción que servía para ocultar la verdadera forma fisica de Rainbow Nova, la nave espacial. aprovechado la cercanía, nova desfaso el Holograma de su cuerpo de exploracion y fue a buscar su cuerpo de Combate Secundario. después de todo el principal. la Nave espacial, aún estaba fuera de comisión.

-¡¿Quien eres?! ¡como es que puedes hacer una Reinplosión Sónica?- preguntó la Pegaso, que Respondía al nombre de Rainbow Dash.

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Nova y no soy para nada un Pegaso Ordinario- respondió Nova.

-¿Te estas Burlando de mí?- dijo agresivamente Rainbow Dash, lista para saltar sobre la extraña. -Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy la Pegaso mas genial y rápida de toda Equestria y jamás había oído hablar de ti. se supone que solo yo he logrado hacer la Reinplosion Sónica-

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a tus preguntas, será mejor que me sigas de regreso al lugar donde comenzamos. ya cumpli mi objetivo en este lugar- Respondió Nova quien rápidamente había transferido su conciencia al otro cuerpo. y sin mediar más palabras despegó a toda velocidad, seguida de nuevo por Rainbow Dash.

Mientras eso sucedía. En el Bosque Everfree, una muy sorprendida y molesta Alicornio interrogaba a Bright y a Shining. -¿Quienes son ustedes y por qué has atacado a mis guardias?-

-Yo Soy el Capitán Bright Star de la Armada Cuántica de Guerra del Gobierno Republicano de las Estrellas Equinas Unidas o Eq.U.S. Rama de Exploración del Espacio Profundo y con Base en la Primera Directriz de ordenanza de la Flota, yo debo Destruirte Pegacornio-

-No soy un Pegacornio, soy un Alicornio y mi nombre es Celestia, Gobernante de esta tierra y portadora del Sol. Y no deseo, repito no deseo luchar contigo ¿cual es la razón de que debas matarme?, hablemos y tratemos de evitar un conflicto de ser posible-

Bright debio admitir que esta "Alicornio" no actuaba, ni se veía como la del video que habían encontrado en las ruinas del bosque. siempre se les había dicho que los Pegacornios que alguna vez en el pasado habían gobernado el Eq.u.s eran monstruos sin compasión, ni decencia y que sometieron a todos con brutalidad y fuerza a su voluntada. pero esta "Celestia" no solo no los atacaba, sino que incluso buscaba una solución no violenta, a lo que ella parecía pensar podía ser solo un malentendido.

sin embargo antes de que Bright le pudiera dar mas vueltas a la idea. Un estallido mando a todo mundo a volar, Nova había regresado de improviso.

Rainbow Dash quien la había estado siguiendo de vuelta al Bosque Everfree tuvo que frenar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no planeaba detenerse al acercarse al piso y la fuerza con la que descendió causó un estallido, similar al que Rainbow Dash había usado una vez para destruir un viejo establo en la granja de su amiga Applejack.

la fuerza del mismo la despidió con fuerza, y se habría estrellado de no ser por Twilight quien con su magia la atrapo y la llevó a una barrera mágica que había erigido. Celestia tambien creo una barrera para protegerse de la explosión. Bright y Shining no pudieron protegerse a tiempo. aun que salieron ilesos. si bien cubiertos de tierra y polvo.

-¡Nova! ¿que haces?- grito Bright por su comunicador, bastante molesto -Es una situación de combate pero ¡podrías habernos lastimado!-

-lo siento capitán, pero mis directivas exigen que tome la amenaza como prioridad máxima, una vez que se ha confirmado la presencia de un Pegacornio- fue la respuesta de Nova, que de inmediato se elevó, sobre el cráter que había causado su aterrizaje y sin esperar a que el polvo se asentara y sin mediar palabra procedió a atacar a celestia. volando a gran velocidad golpeó con sus extremidades metálicas frontales al Pegacornio con tal fuerza que la barrera que la protegía colapso apenas logrando absorber la fuerza del golpe, pero aun asi trasmitiendo a Celestia suficiente fuerza para lanzarla hacia atrás una enorme distancia.

Celestia consciente de que la pegaso iba en serio, comenzó a lanzarle rayos de energía amarilla, para obligarla a esquivarlos y retrasarla solo un poco de tiempo. el tiempo que necesitaba para levantar sus defensas y prepararse para el combate.

Bright consciente de que las cosas ya no tenían marcha atrás, activo su armadura de combate la cual comenzó a cubrirlo por completo. a la vez que sacaba su arsenal más pesado, cuatro armas diferentes comenzaron a flotar sobre el. entonces cuando todo el equipo estuvo en su lugar, la armadura de Bright extendió una par de alas y al grito de -¡Arriba, Hacia El Cosmos!- se lanzó al vuelo.

Shining Star al oír a su hermano, se golpeó la cara con una pezuña, mientras se preguntaba por que su hermano seguía haciendo esa clase de desfiguros. después, procedió a extender su equipo de vuelo y se lanzó tras él.

Celestia estaba teniendo un mal momento, la extraña pegaso no dejaba de atacar y era más que evidente que sus intenciones eran mortales. a pesar de toda su experiencia estaba resultando un enemigo difícil porque parecía leer cada una de sus acciones casi como si supiera lo que planeaba hacer. Celestia decidió crear un destello de luz para cegar a la Pegaso y poder atacarla, así lo hizo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando al apenas haber comenzado a moverse para atacar cuando un rayo de energía de un amarillo intenso golpeó su escudo y la detuvo en seco, el rayo tardó varios segundos en desaparecer y entonces los vio. los 2 unicornios que venían con ella estaba volando, usando unas raras alas mecánicas, que no se movían. la unicornio estaba lanzando magia, el otro unicornio que ahora estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una rara armadura de color gris opaco, había sacado de la nada una espada de energía de un color azul intenso la cual mantenía en posición de combate con su telequinesis y cuatro extraños objetos que flotaban cercas de su espalda. uno de los cuales le recordaba a celestia de forma muy vaga a un cañón. y la pegaso que se habia quedado en donde estaba, tenia la boca abierta y pudo ver algo de luz saliendo de ella, no le cupo la menor duda a Celestia de que el rayo de hacia un momento había salido de su boca. ¿De donde habían salido estos ponies? se pregunto. sin embargo la repentina llegada de ellos, podía presentar una ventaja en vez de una desventaja.

no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que la unicornio no tenía madera de combatiente y que desde el principio se había mantenido tan alejada como le había sido posible. en cuanto al Unicornio, era difícil decir, al menos parecía tener entrenamiento en combate. por la forma es como mantenía la espada frente a el.

El unicornio se lanzó tras ella, levantando la espada, Celestia decidió no confiarse y se movió a un lado en el último segundo, evitando la espada que atravesó su defensa mágica, con mucha facilidad pero fallando la por amplio margen, entonces con una rápida y precisa patada, celestia lo mandó volando hacia la Pegaso, que se acercaba rápidamente. ambos chocaron, pero no tan solidamente como Celestia esperaba, la Pegaso nuevamente pareció darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, así que Decidida a no tomar más riesgos Celestia activo una magia que le permitía Moverse mucho más rápido. si de algo le servía su experiencia de miles de años, es que podía lanzar conjuros mucho más rápido de lo que la mayoría de los unicornios creían posible. en el lapso de tiempo que un unicornio normal le tomaba lanzar un solo conjuro ella ya había lanzado 3.

el primero, era el de aceleración, el segundo aumentó inmensamente su fuerza y resistencia y el último fue un rayo para aturdir y quitar de en medio al mas debil pero definitivamente mas importante elemento del trío de atacantes.

BrIght estaba desconcertado, había luchado con adversarios excepcionales, pero esta "Alicornio", lo había hecho parecer un pobre novato en menos de 2 segundos. algo aturdido por la patada que le había dado, trataba de quitarse de encima de Nova. Entonces Nova grito -!Cuidado!- y lo empujó a un lado y un Rayo de color blanco paso donde habían estado hacía unos instantes. antes de que Bright lograra hacer o decir algo mas, Nova se le adelanto lanzándose al ataque nuevamente y entonces el ollo casi al mismo tiempo un grito.

-¡AAAHHHH!- ¡era la voz de su hermana!. cuando dio la vuelta vio que su hermana caía como plomo hacia la tierra. ¡La Pegacornio, no solo lo habia mostrado ser experta combatiente, era una estratega de talla maestra! había atacado a su hermana, quien con su magia de apoyo era potencialmente, no la más peligrosa pero sí la más importante en su estrategia y todo haciendo parecer que los atacaba a ellos que estaban desconcertados por la confusa situación en la que los había puesto, los había dejado justo donde los quería en que ¿3 movimiento?. y ahora volaba a toda velocidad para tratar de evitar que su hermana se matara del golpe. pero la verdad es que dudaba que siquiera, llegara a tener la oportunidad de salvarla. a menos que la Pegacornio decidiera deshacerse ahora de la amenaza mayor.

la alcanzó en el último segundo y la depositó en el piso, entonces volteo. y justo como lo pensó se había concentrado en Nova. no podía creer lo que veía, o más bien lo que apenas veía. ambas se movían extremadamente rápido, Nova disparaba sus rayos de energía de gama completa sin lograr impactar. su mejor recurso era luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo, donde su fuerza mecánica y resistente cuerpo metálico, le daban la ventaja. o eso pensaba Nova, hasta que un atronador impacto arrojó a nova a muchísima de distancia de donde estaban. sin pensarlo más Bright apunto su cañón de rayos Masser y disparo. un ligero retraso, acompañado de una especie de silbido y el rayo de un azul intenso caso blanco, salió disparado hacia la Pegacornio. pero esta se movió a gran velocidad obligando a Bright a seguirla con la descarga, pero sin lograr siquiera acercarse a ella con el disparo. -Se mueve demasiado rápido- gritó Bright sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. y volvió a disparar esta vez cada una de sus armas sin dar en el blanco, ni con los apoyos de puntería que su equipo le daba, podía darle a la Pegacornio. entonces ella pasó junto a el más veloz que una proyectil y un rayo amarillo lo golpeó de lleno. si no fuera por su armadura ya estaría fuera de combate pensó Bright cuando sintió el impacto. Nova volvio a el ataque, pero no pudo evitar que la Pegacornio envistiera a Bright, el trato de atraparla, pero fue demasiado lento, el impacto fue brutal, su armadura de combate se bloqueo y cerro, dejándolo esencialmente atrapado dentro de ella. si no fuera por los amortiguadores inerciales que eran una de defensa común contra armas de impacto de alta velocidad de cuerpo a cuerpo podría haber terminado con todos los huesos rotos. pero para todo propósito estaba fuera de combate.

solo rogaba que Nova tuviera el buen Juicio de darse por vencida. la Pegacornio había hecho cosas antes de que empezara el combate, que le hacían pensar que si se rendían, no los mataría. penso que eso era preferible. especialmente porque no se perdonaría a sí mismo si le pasara algo a la unica familia que le quedaba.

pero Nova no dejaba de atacar, parecia creer que aun podia ganar. pero el sabia que no era eso, Nova era todavía joven comparada con otras inteligencias artificiales, aun no habia aprendido la lección más importante que la experiencia les enseñaba, saber cuando debes retirarte de una batalla.

Celestia había terminado de analizar a su adversaria, era obvio para ella que la Pegaso no era tal cosa, ni siquiera Rainbow Dash podía hacer las cosas que esta criatura podía hacer. pero como todas las criaturas que no eran un alicornio, ella tenia limites y el primero y más importante era que su experiencia era limitada, tenía una inmensa cantidad de conocimiento de combate, pero todo era teórico, no había sido pulido en la práctica. y ese sería su mayor error. combinando una magia para desaparecer con otra de ilusión, Celestia hizo creer a Nova que lanzaria un Rayo mágico, cuando en realidad estaba preparando algo más fuerte. acercándose tanto como fue posible Celestia descargo una magia relacionada con su Potestad del Sol. Nova que había estado atacando a la Ilusión de pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada cuando la ilusión desapareció y vio a la verdadera Celestia alejándose rápidamente de un punto luminoso similar a un pequeño Sol que de inmediato Destello Cegadora Mente y Celestia sabía que el Conjuro era mortal para Cualquier forma de vida incluso un dragón sería incinerado por el ataque. Nova Resistió las Temperaturas Extremas, lo que la Dañó más fue la onda de choque y el pulso electromagnético que acompañó al estallido, Nova pensó que era como ser golpeado de lleno por una llamarada solar.

-Capitan... es el fin, la onda de choque a despedazado mis sistemas motrices y el pulso electromagnético ha freído la mayoría de mis sistemas, no seré capaz de tranferirme a otro cuerpo. disculpe me por haberles fallado- fue lo que dijo nova antes de golpear el suelo. Como pudo Bright se Teletransporto fuera de su armadura, y corrió hacia Nova, Celestia se acercaba a ella blandiendo lo que parecía una espada hecha de llamas amarillas y muy brillantes. Bright llamó de nuevo su espada de energía y lo que debería de ser la empuñadura de pronto se dividió en partes más pequeñas que se convirtieron en pequeñas agujas de luz, que Bright comenzó a lanzarle a Celestia usando su Telekinesis. Celestia Respondió interceptando cada aguja, con agujas de Fuego que salían de su propio espada.

Pero Celestia no lo ataco, por que se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo hacía para Dañarla, si no para distraerla. entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas, Celestia vio que lo que hasta hacia unos instantes había parecido un pegaso ahora era una imagen que parpadea y se distorsionan y que esta imagen cubría lo que parecía una especie de estatua de metal de un pony que se agitaba y temblaba, mientras chispas y toda clase de sonidos metálicos, chirridos y otros sonidos inteligibles que a celestia le parecían lastimeros quejidos salían de ella.

Entonces cuando Celestia levantó su arma como amenazando con Terminarla Bright se interpuso entre ella y Nova.

-!NO LA MATE!- le grito Bright -hare lo que sea, pero no la maté- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

para otros ellas solo era otra inteligencia artificial, pero para Bright era mucho mas, era su orgullo, una compañera, una amiga y en cierta forma era como la hija que nunca había tenido.

-¿cualquier cosa?- pregunto Celestia en un tono que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

-Si no me ás pueda convencerla de otra forma- Dijo Bright en un tono serio y muy decidido.

En el fondo Celestia se sorprendió, ella había visto que no eran malos, solo que aprecian estar mal informados y confundidos. pero esta súbita muestra de determinación era inesperada y hasta bienvenida.

En ese momento llegaron Twilight y sus amigas, la batalla los había llevado lejos del lugar donde empezaron.


	8. El Estado actual de la Galaxia

Capítulo 8.  
El estado Actual de la Galaxia.

Shining Star que finalmente había vuelto en si, miraba la escena con preocupación, Nova yacía en el piso, y se veía que su estado era grave. pero más le preocupaba más ahora que los guardias estaban concientes de nuevo y los rodeaban nuevamente con las lanza apuntandoles.

-¡arg!- Se quejó Twilight, desde que llegaron al lugar donde estaba el antiguo castillo, y vieran a los unicornios, una sensación de que debería saber algo más de ellos había estado perturbando a Twilight al punto de que no había logrado hacer absolutamente nada, mientras estos atacaban a su mentora, la Princesa Celestia, pero eso no era todo, ahora la sensación se había vuelto un gran dolor de cabeza.

todos voltearon a mirarla, y Shining se acercó a su hermano y le dijo -esta tratando de recordar. será mejor que hagamos algo o podría sufrir graves consecuencias para su salud- y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia ella. por supuesto las amigas de Twilight exceptuando a Fluttershy inmediatamente se interpusieron.

-¿Que pretendes?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash en un tono bastante agresivo.

-Soy Doctora y puedo ver que su amiga esta sufriendo, si me permiten puedo ayudarla- dijo Shining dándole a su voz un tono tranquilo y profesional.

-¿y pretendes que te creamos que no tienes malas intenciones, después de atacar a nuestra Princesa?- preguntó una hermosa unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola color indigo extremadamente cuidadas y arregladas y que en sus flancos tenía una cutie mark con la forma de tres gemas de color azul.

-Creo que esto requiere una prueba, de nuestras intenciones- dijo Bright en inmediatamente se dirigió a nova y dijo en voz seria y autoritaria. -Como tu oficial al mando y bajo la Directiva 3 Te Ordenó cesar el cumplimiento de la Directiva 1 hasta nueva orden-

casi de inmediato Celestia y todos los demás vieron que la extraña escultura metálica de un pony dejo emitir ruido y simplemente se relajo. después una voz en un extraño tono que ningún pony en Equestria había oído dijo

-¡Orden recibida, Suspensión de la Directiva 1: Ataque y destrucción de cualquier Pegacornio que sea descubierto, esta en suspendida hasta nueva orden de parte de un oficial de rango superior- dijo Nova en una voz electrónica, pues su vocalizador había sufrido daños, como todo lo demás, nova estaba había calculado que necesitaría al menos otras 4 horas, para estar al menos en condiciones de entablar combate nuevamente, que sería el tiempo que le tomaría a sus sistema reparar el daño, más urgente de reparar. aunque al menos sería capaz de ponerse de pie en otros 10 minutos.  
en ese momento una tímida voz intervino -creo que deberian dejarla ayudar a Twilight-

-¿estas segura Fluttershy?- le preguntó una pony de color naranja, crin y cola amarillas, que tenía 3 manzanas rojas como cutie mark, en la cara tenía pecas blancas y que llevaba un sombrero vaquero. esta pony usaba un tono de voz que era bastante acorde con el sombrero que llevaba.

-pase el dia de ayer con ellos y me he dado cuenta de que no son malos ponies, es solo que tomaron malas decisiones- respondió Fluttershy.

-si Fluttershy dice que esta bien, es más que suficiente para mi- dijo la unicornio blanca que respondía al nombre de Rarity.

-Esta bien Rarity, yo tambien le creo a Fluttershy- dijo la pony naranja, quien se hizo a un lado.

mientras se acercaba a Twilight quien ahora estaba tirada en el piso por el dolor de cabeza la Doctora Shining Star les agradeció con una inclinacion y dirigiendose a la pony naranja dijo -Gracias ¿miss?-

-mi nombre es Applejack. ¿puedes ayudar a Twilight?-

-Claro. me da pena admitirlo pero lo que le pasa a su amiga es en parte nuestra culpa. pero no se preocupen podemos arreglarlo- dijo mientras se ponía frente a Twilight y le ponía la pezuña bajo el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cara.

-¿Como que es en parte su culpa?, ¿que le hicieron a Twilight?- dijo muy molesta Rainbow Dash, mientras se acercaba a Shining Star.

-Le aplicamos un bloqueo de memoria, para que su amiga no recordara quienes éramos en realidad, ya que ella nos descubrio casi inmediatamente que chocamos en su mundo y no queríamos que nuestra presencia y lo que sabía afectará su vida. no tienen idea de lo mucho que toparte con seres de otro planeta puede afectar tu vida. la burla y el escarnio en los casos mas simples, cosas mucho peores en los más graves. el problema es que su amiga tiene una mente fuerte y en cuanto nos vio comenzó a tratar de recordarnos y eso no se conformó con el recuerdo simple que le dimos, de alguna forma sabía que había más y se esforzaba tanto que eso le provoco el dolor de cabeza, si no le removemos el bloqueo, podría dañarse a sí misma- mientras Shining decía esto, usaba su magia para hacer que Twilight abriera sus ojo y le decía -ahora por favor necesito que te relajes y que mires mi cuerno fijamente-

-les sugiero a todos que no vean a hacia ellas directamente, aunque solo va a desbloquear, su memoria ha habido casos de ponies que sufren una sobrecarga de memorias si miran el destellos- agregó Bright mientras procedía a mirar en otra dirección -y les aseguro que no es una experiencia agradable-

entonces hubo un destello como un flash de una cámara fotográfica; Twilight parpadeó un momento y dejó de quejarse. -¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Shining, a lo que Twilight con una sonrisa respondió -sí, Doctora Shining Star, gracias, ¿pero que estan haciendo aqui?-

-Como recordarás, te comentamos que veníamos en misión de exploración, estamos buscando rastros que demuestren que ustedes los que habitan este planeta son descendientes de una flota colonizadora perdida hace ya casi 1200 años-

-¡¿y por eso atacaron a la Princesa?!- dijo Twilight subitamente molesta.

-disculpanos Twilight, pero nuestras órdenes son muy claras respecto a los Pegacornios...- comenzó a decir Bright cuando Twilight lo interrumpió. casi gritandole en la cara -¡Ella no es un "Pegacornio" es un Alicornio y es mi maestra y mentora, como te atreves a atacar la!- con una sonrisa nerviosa Bright Star miró a su alrededor y tras pensarlo un momento dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza -lo siento Twilight, no sabes como me apena todo este asunto, incluso antes de que Nova comenzará la pelea, ya tenía mis dudas, porque la Princesa no actúa ni remotamente de lejos como nos dijeron que lo hacían los pegacornios y quizás hasta tengas razón y es un muy lamentable error de nuestra parte. Pero también debes de entender que somos miembros del ejército y que para nosotros, como casi seguro también lo es para los guardias aquí presentes, las órdenes son incuestionables y deben seguirse. si no fuera asi, no habria disciplina, ni coordinación, ni estructura- Twilight pudo ver que mas de uno de los guardias asentía ligeramente a lo que Bright estaba diciendo, Twilight conocía de vista y hasta de nombre a algunos de ellos, por el puro hecho de haber vivido en el castillo como la Protegida personal de la Princesa y por su hermano Shining Armor quien es Capitán de la Guardia y quien tambien habia comentado algo similar una vez en el pasado.

antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo más Bright se volvió hacia la princesa Celestia y con Decisión Dijo -Su majestad Princesa Celestia de Equestria, lamento lo ocurrido y espero que comprenda que como buen Soldado, se me dieron órdenes sobre lo que debía hacer. y que es fácil errar en el cumplimiento de esas órdenes cuando la situación se nos sale de las manos. también me disculpo por Nova, que dada su propia naturaleza, está aún más obligada a ejecutar las órdenes aunque estas vayan en perjuicio de su propia existencia. y por ello y para demostrar lo mucho que me apena este asunto. Aquí declaro por el Honor de mis ancestros la antigua y noble Familia de los Star. quienes algunas vez en el Pasado Fueron Reconocidos como los indiscutibles líderes de la más alta y noble Orden de Caballeros; la Orden Nebulae. que Yo y mi tripulación saldaremos la deuda que con usted hemos obtenido, en vista de este lamentable error y que lo repararemos como y de la forma, que su majestad considere más adecuada-

en eso Tanto su hermana como Nova lo asaltaron mentalmente con preguntas -¿Capitán que hace?- -¿Estas seguro de esta bien que hagas esto hermano, un juramento de Caballeros?-

-Tranquilas, para empezar no soy un caballero, aun que de niño soñaba con emular las leyendas de mis ancestros eso es otro asunto. pero considerando que esta es una sociedad con valores feudales, creo que es la mejor forma de convencerlos de que no somos un peligro. al menos hasta que logré saber si ella es o no un Pegacornio pues aun tengo mis dudas; ademas dice un dicho, ten a tus amigos cercas y a tus enemigos más cercas- les respondio mentalmente Bright. y continuando la actuación se inclinó ante Celestia.

Celestia vio que el unicornio y su gemela se inclinaban ante ella y dijo con tono tranquilo pero autoritario. -bien, si es cierto lo que dices, ¿porque no nos acompañan al palacio y me cuentas quien o que son en realidad ustedes?-

-bien ahi esta la prueba si es un Pegacornio seguro tratara de arrojarnos al calabozo. si no, bueno ya veremos- les dijo mentalmente Bright a Nova y a su hermana y despues respondió a Celestia -un placer su majestad, pero si no es demasiado problema deberias esperar unos minutos a que Nova esté en condiciones de moverse-

Celestia volteo a ver a la "estatua metalica viviente de un pony", esta continuaba tirada en el piso. y con una mirada inquisitiva pregunto -¿me estás diciendo que es capaz de curarse, como si de un ser vivo se tratara?-

-puede que para ustedes no parezca un ser vivo, pero les aseguro que en su propia forma ella esta tan viva como ustedes o yo; es solo que ella vino al mundo de forma diferente- respondió Bright tratando de no usar términos que pudieran ser incomprensibles para su interlocutores.

a alguna señal que ni Bright, ni Shining vieron, de repente llegaron hasta ellos varios carruajes jalados por más guardias Pegaso.

-Twilight si tu y tus amigas son tan amables de acompañarnos- Dijo Celestia mientras Subía su carruaje, en otro subieron Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas y un tercero fue asignado a Bright y compañía, entre los dos hermanos levantan a Nova con su Telequinesis y se preparaba a subirla al carruaje cuando esta dijo -Está bien capitan, mis servomotores y demás sistemas de locomoción están en línea, al menos seré capaz de caminar por mi misma- acto seguido se puso de pie sola y se subió al carruaje, seguida de su capitán y la doctora.

Los carruajes despegaron pero volaron lo suficientemente cercanos y lento para que pudieran hablar durante el viaje. y así durante el vuelo, Bright comenzó su relato.

_Hace, Mucho tiempo en el Pasado, unos 1500 años aproximadamente, el Eq.U.S. era llamado el Reino Estelar Pony y era gobernado por una noble y justa familia Real de Unicornios._

De hecho se asegura que más de la mitad de los Presidentes que el Eq.U.S a tenido son descendientes de esta noble familia.

_Entonces el día conocido como el Día Negro. los Pegacornios aparecieron de la nada, atacaron el Planeta de la familia Real y los masacraron. tomando por la fuerza el Reino y nos sometiero a una Terrible Tiranía que cobró la vida de trillones de ponies, no solo en actos brutales contra la población, si no en guerras de conquista contra los grifos, los dragones y cualquier otra raza que se interpusiera en su camino. se cree que su meta era someter a toda la Galaxia._

_Entonces mis ancestros los Star, lideraron una Gran Rebelión en contra de los Pegacornios, durante esa rebelión lograron tratados con los Grifos y los Dragones que fueron una ayuda invaluable en el el esfuerzo Bélico. tras muchas batallas y la muerte de la gran mayoría de mis ancestros. los Pegacornios fueron destruidos casi por completo. al menos unos 4 miembros de los Pegacornios se cree que lograron huir y se cree que han estado escondiéndose entre las estrellas en espera de volver por su venganza._

Esa es la razón por la que a todos los miembros de la Naval y del ejército se nos ordena Matar Pegacornios apenas sean vistos. y para nuestra vergüenza y desgracia de ustedes, La Princesa llena casi en su totalidad de la Descripción de un Pegacornio. excepto la parte de la actitud y belleza, nuestras descripciones hablan de criaturas terribles que provocan miedo y pesadillas y que no se detienen ante nada para matar y asesinar a quien se les opone.

De hecho esas son las razones que me hicieron dudar que su Majestad fuera un Pegacornio. me pregunto si no estarémos ante un desafortunado caso de Evolución Paralela. como sea continuare mi relato.

_Tras la derrota de los pegacornios hubo un gran cambio en el sistema político, sin la familia real se decidió que el gobierno se volviera una Democracia, dejando atrás la Monarquía. entonces el Reino Estelar Pony fue Renombrado Equinus United Star (Estrellas Unidas Equinas) o Eq.U.S. y ha sido así desde entonces los últimos 1000 años._

_ Después de la Fundación del Eq.U.S. pasaron un par de siglos antes de que se descubriera que algunos miembros de la familia real habían sobrevivido a la masacre escondidos en planetas muy lejanos. por fortuna todos ellos estuvieron más que felices de unirse a la república y como ya había mencionado, muchos de sus descendientes han sido presidentes del Eq.U.S._

_sin embargo aunque nuestra alianza con los Grifos se fortaleció, las relaciones con los Dragones han ido de mal en peor. y hay incluso muchos que temen que eventualmente estalle una gran guerra contra ellos, que la mayoría cree, que no tenemos esperanzas de ganar._

_esa es una de las razones que ha motivado la búsqueda de planetas nuevos y o colonias perdidas u olvidadas, no sólo para aumentar nuestros recursos y personal en caso de que ocurra esa guerra, sino para tener lugares lejanos y desconocidos para nuestros enemigos, donde nuestra raza tenga esperanzas de perpetuar la continuidad de la misma y de fortalecerse en el caso de que perdiéramos las guerra._


	9. Los Pecados de mi Pasado

**por alguna extraña razón e tenido mas inspiración con esta historia, a si que por el momento mi otra historia "Visitante Inesperado" esta en pausa, pero no voy a abandonar el proyecto. mientras tanto disfruten de este capitulo. **

Capitulo 9.  
Los Pecados de mi Pasado

-¿Están locos, acaso quieren arrastrarnos a su guerra?- Dijo Rainbow Dash bastante molesta y lista para saltar sobre Bright si su respuesta no le agradaba. un que sin saberlo Applejack ya estaba lista como siempre a detenerla sujetándola por la cola si eso pasaba.

-en realidad no se puede decir que esa no sea la intención de los altos mandos. pero en el poco tiempo que tengo en su planeta, e visto que tienen una pequeña utopía aquí. sería terrible que lo que han logrado se viera estropeado por nuestros problemas- fue la respuesta de Bright, dicha con tal tono de pena y tristeza, que a Rainbow Dash inmediatamente se le quito el ansia combativa.

-¿a pesar de ser un soldado estás dispuesto a desobedecer órdenes?, ¿por qué?- preguntó Twilight.

-es una historia terrible de mi pasado de la que preferiría no tener que hablar. mi hermana solo a oído una versión muy superficial, porque cuando paso no trabajamos juntos y Nova tampoco la conoce por qué sucedió antes de que ella naciera-

-si mis lecciones de amistad me han enseñado algo, es que debes compartir tus alegrías y tus penas con tus amigos, pues ello puede ayudarte a superarlo- le dijo Twilight a Bright con una sonrisa. y una expresión que decía, confía en nosotras y cuéntanos.

Bright la miró sorprendido, pero aún dudaba, entonces volteo a ver a ver a su hermana y vio que ella tenía la misma expresión y entonces ella le dijo -desde ese incidente, cambiaste bastante Hermano, no puedo decir que fue para mal. te volviste mas humilde y más rebelde, pero también perdiste esa confianza que te caracterizaba de joven. y ahora ya no sigues las órdenes ciegamente. Lo que sea que paso arruinó tu carrera. ahora podrías ser Almirante de Flota y en vez de eso estas aqui atorado en el rango de Capitán en uno de los trabajos más infames y peligrosos de la flota. y quiero saber que fue lo que paso, nunca te pedí que me lo contaras porque sabía que te dolía mucho, puedo verlo en tu cara cada vez que se menciona el tema. creo que seria por tu bien que lo contaras- y mientras Shining decía esto, rodeo su cuello con sus cuartos frontales en una especie de abrazo.

Mientras Bright lo meditaba, miro a Nova, esta no se habia movido para nada, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a la Princesa. Bright esperaba que solo estuviera observando y no pensando en hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

entonces Nova lo miró brevemente y rápidamente regresó su mirada a la princesa. Bright sonrio, sabia que esa era la forma de que Nova tenía de mostrar interés, fingiendo que no mostraba interés. a veces podía ser tan inocentemente ingenua pensó Bright. y finalmente bajando su cabeza lanzó un suspiro mientras decía.

-!aaahhhh!, esta bien ustedes ganan, se los contare, pero no es historia bonita-

justo en ese momento los carruajes llegaron a la ciudad capital de Canterlot, la ciudad era una fortaleza enclavada en el costado de una montaña a considerable altura sobre el valle que se extendía a los pies de la mencionada montaña, y aunque era visible desde Ponyville, los visitantes se quedaron sin habla al verla de Cercas. con Blancos muros por doquier y adornos elegantes que la hacían resaltar. Bright no pudo menos que pensar que no le envidiaba nada a cualquier palacio del mundo Capital de Mare prima.

los carruajes se dirigieron a el palacio Real claramente visible por ser la estructura más grande en una ciudad llena de palacios y torres sin duda la primera impresión podía dejarlo a uno sin aliento.

Entonces reparo Bright en que todos incluida la Princesa, lo observaban y dijo -si les contare es una promesa, pero creo que primero debemos comer algo, la verdad no me habia dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estoy-

en ese momento un gruñido salió de su estómago como reforzando lo que decía. todos se soltaron a reír de la sorpresa.

así que una vez que aterrizaron, rápidamente la Princesa Celestia los guió a un Enorme comedor, donde todos pudieron aplacar su hambre.

-antes de comenzar, les pediré un favor, es probable que use muchas palabras que tal vez no entiendan, pero les suplico, que guarden sus preguntas para el final de mis historia- dijo Bright antes de finalmente tras armarse de Valor y comenzar a contar su historia.

_Todo Comenzó hace ya casi 10 años atrás. en aquel entonces igual que ahora, yo ostentaba el rango de Capitán pero de Navío, solo me faltaba una misión más para convertirme en Contra Almirante; o sea que entrar a los altos mandos y sería probablemente el oficial más joven en un siglo en llegar al rango. hasta entonces mi carrera había sido una meteórica ascensión de rangos. para el coraje y disgusto de los pegasos que forman el grueso de la Naval de la República y que nunca aceptaron que un unicornio fuera piloto de combate primero y oficial de la Naval después._

_La misión requería que fuéramos a una Colonia Recién descubierta en ese entonces, acompañando a una misión diplomática que trataría de convencer a la colonia de unirse nuevamente al Eq.U.S. o al menos esa era la teoría. por aquel entonces como mi hermana ya menciono, solía seguir las órdenes sin rechistar ni darle mucha importancia a nada más. pero un mes antes un incidente había hecho que comenzará a cuestionarse si era lo correcto._

_-¿Incidente?- interrumpido Shining Star_

Sin inmutarse Bright agregó este incidente a su Narración.

_Seguro recuerdas que te conté de esa misión de combate donde fallecieron varios miembros de mi tripulación. bueno pues a pesar de las muertes de los tripulantes, los altos mandos me habían felicitado, por una misión impecable, que había cumplido al pie dela letra las órdenes._

_Pero durante el funeral la esposa de uno de los difuntos me confronto, cuestionando me el por qué había seguido las órdenes a rajatabla. ella que también era miembro de la Naval. ella insistía en que si hubiera sido un poco más creativo y menos rígido en el seguimiento de las órdenes su esposo no habría muerto._

_eso me afectó, la muerte de mis tripulantes ya me producía culpa y tras revisar los documentos y análisis que se hicieron a la misión descubrí que un par de estrategas creían que podría haber realizado la misión de forma diferente y no perder a esos tripulantes. _

_no entraré en detalles de la misión sería desviarme mucho de lo que realmente interesa aquí. esa fatídica misión que lo cambio todo._

_como dije había que escoltar a unos diplomáticos y aunque no se esperaba ningún problema. las cosas sin embargo no salieron como se planearon, pronto recibí una solicitud de los diplomáticos de que les diéramos protección pues había parte de la población que se oponía agresivamente a la reincorporación de la colonia, pero también a nuestra presencia en su planeta. por lo que despache a unidades terrestres a que hicieran labores de vigilancia y protección, sin embargo su presencia sólo pareció empeora la respuesta agresiva de los inconformes, al final incluso tuve que descender al planeta y dirigir las labores personalmente._

_Mi presencia tranquilizó a los soldados a mi mando y permitió que las cosas se enfriaron un poco, las órdenes exigían que no hiciéramos nada que pudiera resultar ofensivo o provocador, así que limite el contacto de los diplomáticos y mis hombres con la población nativa lo más posible, aunque eso involucrar regresar constantemente a la Nave en órbita cuando no se realizaba ninguna actividad diplomática._

_Durante las idas y venidas había visto a una joven unicornio que siempre nos observaba con gran interés. cuando en una de esas ocasionales pausas para comer. la joven finalmente pareció armarse de valor y se me acercó a preguntarme si era cierto el rumor de que si no lográbamos la anexión de la colonia por la vía diplomática, lo haríamos por la fuerza. debo admitir que era un pregunta demasiado grande para una unicornio tan joven que además no tenía ninguna participación en las negociaciones._

_Aun así por alguna extraña razón le dije que no tenía de qué preocuparse que mis órdenes no involucraban nada de ese estilo. lo que era cierto._

_curiosamente mi sinceridad le agrado a la joven y cada que tenía la oportunidad hablaba conmigo. en cierta forma podría decir que hice amistad con ella y constantemente me contaba las preocupaciones que la aquejaban. se preocupaba de cosas que me hacían pensar que sabía más de la situación actual de lo que una joven como ella debería saber. y constantemente tenía que reforzar la idea de que no había de qué preocuparse. y así como si mis platicas con la joven afectarán el curso de las negociaciones, las cosas paulatinamente comenzaron a mejorar y las negociaciones comenzaron a progresar. parecía que finalmente obtendremos una integración pacífica. cuando ocurrió algo que lo empeoro todo._

_un grupo de Fanáticos Religiosos nos atacaron durante uno de las operaciones de transporte de los diplomáticos._

_durante el combate solo tuvimos heridos, pero hubo muchas bajas entre los atacantes. sin embargo entre sus gritos y algunos símbolos que usaban notamos que había varios que contenían iconografía que representaba Pegacornios._

_Eso desató la tormenta, los altos mandos entraron en pánico y nos ordenaron una investigación profunda incluso si esos significaba una intervención militar en el planeta. así que en un movimiento coordinado mande unidades de infiltración a cualquier lugar donde se pudiera recabar información. la operación fue rápida y sin incidentes. pero la investigación sacó a relucir un hecho preocupante, sabíamos que el planeta tenía un sistema de gobierno basado en la Monarquía. pero nunca los habíamos visto a los gobernantes porque su cultura no permitía a sus gobernantes relacionarse de ninguna forma con extranjeros. _

_Así que los mandos me ordenaron entrar como fuera al palacio real y confirmar o negar que los gobernantes fueran Pegacornios. sabía que si eran Pegacornios lo mas seguro es que tendríamos que matarlos. más al informar que llevaría un equipo de exterminación los altos mandos insistieron en que sólo verificará la información y saliera de ahí. asumi que quizas simplemente volariamos el castillo desde la órbita si resultaba que había Pegacornios ahí._

_cumpliendo la orden, yo y un equipo elegido por mi entramos al palacio. y con muy poca resistencia logramos llegar hasta la sala del trono, donde no había nadie. así que ordené que nos dividiéramos para buscar. así recorrimos el castillos real, buscando al posible Pegacornio. y hallábamos nada, de hecho empezaba a creer que el edificio era el lugar equivocado, por la poca, si no es que era más correcto decir que nula resistencia que habíamos hallado. entonces al dar una vuelta en un pasillo casi choque con ella. Era solo un poco más Alta que yo y tenía un patrón de color que me pareció familiar pero que en el momento no logre asociar con a quién me recordaba. _

_por un momento sentí el impulso de saltar sobre ella. pero me contuve mis ordenes solo decian verificar su existencia y ahi estaba frente ami, con cara de sorpresa y desconcierto. antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada sin embargo, llegaron sus guardianes y habiendo cumplido mis órdenes, ordene la retirada de todos del palacio._

_sin mucha lucha logramos regresar a nuestros transportes e irnos. todo había salido bien si bien fue demasiado fácil de cierta forma. que sorpresa me lleve cuando nuestro transporte llegó a la órbita. ya no era solo mi nave la que estaba ahí, ahora el planeta estaba rodeado por la mayor concentración de naves del Eq.U.S. que jamas vi._

_en vez de regresar a mi nave se me ordenó que me presentara en la Nave insignia del Almirante de Flota. El Pegaso Sudden Storm quien en persona escuchó mi reporte. entonces simplemente me ordenó que regresara a mi nave y que ahí espera nuevas órdenes._  
_Algo me había estado molestando desde mi encuentro con la Pegacornio. pero en vez de expresar mis dudas obedecí y regrese a mi nave._

_una vez ahí recibí la terrible noticia, se nos ordenó ¡el Bombardeo total del planeta!. no podía creer lo. era una orden muy exagerada a mi parecer. pero eso no fue lo peor. lo peor fue que se me concedió el "Honor" de disparar contra el Palacio Real. _

_A Pesar de mis dudas, seguí órdenes y comenzamos el bombardeo. una vez que abrimos fuego el resto de la Flota hizo lo mismo. toda la superficie del planeta quedó reducido a escombros y ruinas. aun me pesa en el corazón haber sido yo, quien inició la masacre de millones de vidas. _

_una vez terminado el bombardeo se me ordenó verificar hasta el último centímetro de la ruinas y buscar por el cadáver del alicornio y confirmar su muerte. así que eso hicimos. más tarde esa misma noche mi segundo al mando me informó que habían encontrado los restos colapsados de lo que parecía ser un Bunker. al entrar encontramos el lugar derrumbado, parecía que había sobrevivido al bombardeo inicial, pero que el peso de las ruinas sobre el finalmente habían vencido con su peso el techo de la estructura colapsando la, según supe después, estaba bien construido, pero claramente no era el adecuado para un bombardeo orbital._

_En el interior hayamos cadáveres y entre ellos para mi horror estaba el de la joven unicornio con la que había establecido amistad. la pobre criatura tenía el cuerpo atrapado bajo toneladas de escombros, no había sobrevivido. luego me di cuenta de que llevaba alrededor del cuerpo algún tipo de arnés holográfico. algo primitivo y que proyectaba la imagen del usuario pero modificada, para que el usuario pareciera ser alguien más. en el caso de ella, el arnés dañado proyectaba con fallas y parpadeos la imagen del Pegacornio que había visto en palacio unas horas antes. todo me cayó de golpe en ese momento. ella era la gobernante de ese planeta, por eso parecía saber mas de lo que debería, por eso se mostraba siempre preocupada. por eso el "Pegacornio" se veía tan confundido cuando me vio. por eso me pareció conocido el color de su crin y pelaje. ¡era ella!. _

_y yo la había matado a ella y a su mundo, simplemente por seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra y no obedecer a mi instinto de tocarla cuando había tenido la oportunidad. si la hubiera tocado, habría descubierto que su apariencia solo era un holograma y sin un informe positivo de la presencia de un verdadero alicornio el planeta probablemente no habría sido totalmente aniquilado. la realización de esta verdad fueron más de lo que podía soportar. Y grite de coraje e ira contra mí y contra los altos mandos que habíamos asesinado un planeta entero inútilmente._

_Nunca volví a ser el mismo desde ese día Los Altos mandos se dieron cuenta de que algo en mi había cambiado y retrasaron mi ascenso a partir de ese día comencé a cuestionar mis órdenes y deje de cumplirlas a rajatabla. y a los altos mandos no les gusto eso. antes de que pasara un mes del incidente tuve múltiples llamadas de atención por indisciplina y finalmente me degradaron. pero eso no fue lo peor. después me enteré de que el incidente fue ocultado a lo medios asegurando que la masiva reunión de naves espaciales, fue un ejercicio y que no había pasado nada, aun contra los insistentes rumores de lo que realmente había pasado. finalmente una reportera de alguna forma logró obtener la información de lo que realmente había sucedido y me contacto a mi para conocer la verdadera historia. misma que después hizo pública. eso causó un gran escándalo, hubo manifestaciones y hasta revueltas en algunos planetas. los altos mandos molestos por lo que yo revele a la reportera, me hicieron Corte marcial y seguro me habría podrido en la cárcel si no hubiera sido por la presión de los medios, el público en general y el incondicional apoyo de varios de los miembros de mi tripulación que incluso arriesgaron sus carreras por mi. al final fui degradado nuevamente y por poco libre el ser dado de baja con deshonor. así que solicité mi transferencia a la flota de exploración donde esperaba que manteniéndose alejado de todo en el espacio profundo hallaría la forma de llegar a perdonarme a mi mismo y de reconstruir mi vida. _

_un par de años después mi hermana me contacto, sobre un proyecto para la creación de una nave prototipo que estaba construyendo la Corporación donde ella trabajaba y que ella me dijo insistieron que yo debía de probar dicha nave. tras muchas insistencia de Shining Star finalmente me uní al proyecto el cual resulto ser mas de lo que esperaba y del cual surgió nuestra amiga y compañera Rainbow Nova._


	10. La investigación Continua

**Lamento la espera, no cabe duda de que soy mi peor enemigo en esto de hacer el Fanfic. como sea aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y si bien quizás parezca de relleno. espero que lo disfruten. como siempre acepto comentarios, criticas y mentadas XD.**

Capítulo.10

La investigación continúa.

Mientras Bright contaba la historia, Nova la había estado escuchando con interés, después de todo, lo que le había pasado al capitán, al final involucra su propia creación. El se había esmerado en darle una personalidad y una visión del mundo positiva. A pesar de su propia desgracia. Y como estuvo ahí junto a su hermana desde el momento en que fue activada por primera vez, los consideraba como lo más cercano que ella podía tener a una familia.

Al terminar Bright su narración. Nova finalmente noto dos alertas que sus sistemas habían puesto en espera y que trabajaban en segundo plano.  
al revisarlas la primera era un aviso de que las reparaciones habían alcanzado un 10% de avance general, pero más importante, las reparaciones del generador principal, había avanzado más rápido de lo esperado, y ahora tenía un 5% más de energía disponible, lo que alegro a Nova. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió qué hacer con esa energía, envió una ordena sus sistemas y espero la confirmación.

en Ponyville, si alguien hubiera podido ver la nave espacial escondida detrás de los hologramas que simulaban una casa en construcción, tal vez podrían haber visto la luz que pareció en la parte superior reflejada en una pequeña nube de humo blanco y después un seco sonido similar !Punggg!.

Un objeto alargado similar a un ovoide como de poco más de un metro de largo salió disparado a toda velocidad de la nave y rápidamente ganó altura. Y continuó elevándose hasta que el sol que se el cielo rojo del atardecer comenzó a tornarse azul y luego negro.

Para finalmente partirse a la mitad y liberar un objeto similar a una esfera que comenzó a emitir una señal electrónica. El objeto era una baliza de emergencia que básicamente avisaba que había una nave en problemas en el planeta y que un rescate era necesario, pero además nova podría usarlo de satélite para rastrear otras señales tanto sobre el planeta como fuera de él. Y hasta como unidad repetidora en caso de necesitar un cambio urgente de cuerpo y estar imposibilitada de hacerlo. Justo como el que había necesitado en su reciente batalla contra la "Alicornio" Celestia. Una vez en una órbita Geoestacionaria el satélite mando una señal electrónica confirmando que todo estaba en orden.

En Canterlot, Nova sonrió al ver que todo había salido bien con el lanzamiento y recordando algunas imágenes e información de épocas antiguas, agradeció que ya no necesiten cohetes químicos, que habrían delatado el lanzamiento del satélite con la luz y el ruido que hacían. Además de que aun no creía conveniente informar a su oficial al mando de lo que acababa de hacer. Al pensar en eso Nova se extraño, no podía explicarlo pero sentía la repentina necesidad de informar al mando de la flota de lo que sucedía en el planeta, aun en contra de las órdenes de Bright.

Para alejar el incómodo pensamiento, Nova se concentró en la segunda rutina en segundo plano y se dio cuenta de que sus sensores habían estado tratando de informarle de una señal que recibían. y cuando finalmente supo que señal era, no pudo evitar saltar de la mesa mientras exclamaba excitadamente -¡Capitán!, la señal residual que percibí en las Ruinas, acabo de confirmar la presencia mucho más fuerte de esa misma señal aquí en la ciudad no muy lejos de nuestra actual posición-

Todos sorprendidos por el repentino e inesperado hablar de Nova voltearon a verla, incluso Celestia salto, pues Nova no había dicho nada, ni se había movido un milímetro desde que llegaron al comedor, y la verdad ya hasta había comenzado a percibirla como parte de la decoración. Pero antes de que lograra decir algo su aprendiz, tuvo un exabrupto emocional.

-¡Oye! ¿Que pasa contigo, cuando estuviste en mi casa no mostrabas ninguna emoción ni en tu forma de actuar, ni en tu voz y ahora gritas y te muestras excitada?-

Bright que hasta ese momento había estado deprimido y meditabundo después de contar su historia y de recibir apoyo emocional de su hermana, no pudo sino encontrar la situación algo cómica. así que sonriendo dijo -no es su culpa Twilight, en tu casa estaba usando un cuerpo designado para la reparación, no la unidad secundaria de combate, la unidad de reparación, no tiene las cosas necesarias para que Nova pueda mostrar sus emociones, yo creo que quienes diseñaron eso pensaron que era mejor para que no preocupara a la tripulación con respuestas emocionales si una reparación de emergencia en el espacio no salía bien, digo es la única razón que se me ocurre, su actual cuerpo es por otro lado una unidad de combate capaz de mostrar emociones, pues es un hecho demostrado que ciertas emociones pueden ser muy efectivas contra la moral de los ponentes si son bien aplicadas-

entonces y antes de que Twilight asimilara lo que le había dicho, y con el resto de los ponies con cara de no haber entendido nada. Bright volteo a ver a Nova mientras la cuestionaba -¿detectaste la misma señal de las ruinas aquí?-.

-afirmativo Capitán, la señal es mucho más clara aquí y me ha permitido localizar la fuente no muy lejos de este lugar- respondió Nova mientras señalaba hacia una de las ventanas desde donde se podía ver una torre, misma que Twilight reconocido de inmediato. Era la torre donde se guardaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

Bright vio la reacción de todos y pregunto -¿acaso guardan algo muy importante ahí?-

-Así es- fue toda la respuesta que dio la Princesa Celestia

-Considerando nuestro reciente incidente, no creo que se buena idea que solicite permiso para ver lo que guardan ahí- dijo Bright comprendiendo que la situación aunque amigable aún era tensa después de todo apenas unas horas antes habían estado combatiendo, y seguro pasaría algún tiempo antes de que la princesa creyera que era lo suficientemente dignos de confianza.

-Sin Embargo, haya en el bosque también has Jurado pagar la deuda que has contraído conmigo- agregó Celestia en tono serio. y después dijo -así que tomando tu palabra, te permitiré que veas lo que hay en la torre, pero recuerda que es algo vital para la protección y defensa de Equestria y por tu Juramento, tú también estas obligado a cuidar y defender Equestria- esto último dicho con un tono serio y que demostraba don de mando.

A Bright no le cupo la menor duda que Celestia tenía todas las características de una Grandiosa líder. Y él entendía cada vez más por que Twilight y compañía estaba tan molestas con ellos por atacarla. Con nostalgia recordó esa época en que su Tripulación habría dado su vida por él sin rechistar. Y probablemente él había hecho lo mismo. Si solo no se hubiera limitado a seguir las órdenes ciegamente.

-Y juro que así será- dijo finalmente Bright en un tono que no dejaba dudas sobre la honestidad con que lo decía. Twilight y sus amigas dejaron ver que aprobaban lo que acababa de decir sonriéndole, incluso Rainbow Dash quien había sido la más abiertamente hostil hacia ellos.

-pero antes de mostrarles lo que está en la torre, hay algo que debo atender- dijo Celestia en un tono más relajado y agrego- además aun deben de conocer a mi hermana la Princesa Luna, pues sin ella seguro no entenderán la totalidad e importancia de lo que van a ver- y con esas palabras los guió fuera del salón.

Cruzaron partes del castillo y llegaron a un Balcón.

-Deberían Sentirse honrados, van a ver en persona algo que la mayoría de los ponies solo llega a ver una vez en su vida si tienen suerte- Dijo Twilight.

Bright, Shining y Nova se miraron con expresiones confundidas, ya que no tenían ni idea de a qué se refería.

Bright miro el paisaje desde el balcón, se podía ver Ponyville a lo lejos y además podría ver que ya era casi la puesta del sol. Y entonces vio que el cuerno de la princesa comenzó a brillar. Le tomó un momento entender que estaba sucediendo, pero finalmente se die cuenta de que ella estaba usando una magia muy poderosa, pero no lograban ver qué era lo qué estaba haciendo exactamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado inusualmente rápido, y con la llegada de la noche, la luna apareció del otro lado del horizonte, con las misma inusitada rapidez. Pero eso no fue todo. Ya que entonces notaron una pequeña sombra que comenzaba a hacerse más grande viniendo hacia ellos desde la luna. Pronto distinguieron la figura de un pony, aparentemente un Pegaso que se dirigía a ellos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no lo era.

Pronto fue aparente para ellos que era otro "Alicornio". Solo que este era de un color obscuro y su crin y cola parecían estar hechos de un éter oscuro con brillos que recordaban a un cielo estrellado.

-"Capitán mire su Cutie mark"- dijo Nova comunicándose directo a su mente.

-"Es idéntica a la de la "Pegacornio" que vimos en el holograma en las ruinas"- comento Bright Star, para después preguntar nerviosamente -"¿crees que sean la misma pony?"-

-"mis scanners dan un 80% de similitudes, las posibilidades son altas"- fue la respuesta que dio Nova.

En ese momento la "Alicornio" aterrizó frente a ellos y saludó -Buenas Noches Hermana, Buenas noches Twilight Sparkle tú y tus amigas siempre son bienvenidas- para después preguntar al ver a sus acompañantes -¿quienes son los ponies que los acompañan?-

-Buenas Noches Luna- respondió cortésmente Celestia para después decir -deja te presento a el Capitán Bright Star, a su Hermana Shining Star y a Rainbow Nova- y después con una expresión conspiratoria dijo -ellos vienen de más allá de las Estrellas-

la expresión de luna se llenó de emoción y comenzó a decir -!Es eso verdad!, yo nunca dude de la existencia de de los ponies que venían desde las Estrellas- y diciendo eso procedió a saludar efusivamente a los visitantes. -recuerdo que mamá, nos contaba historias de esos ponies de más allá de las estrellas antes de dormir, eran mi historias favoritas- continuo emocionadamente.

-Tranquila, Luna- le dijo Celestia a su hermana con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba alegre de que su hermana estuviera tan emocionada.

-Lamento interrumpir tan emotivo momento- Interrumpió Rainbow Nova. -Pero necesito confirmar al 100% si es usted o no la pony de esta imagen- y al decir eso comenzó a proyectar una imagen en el aire frente a ellos. Bright y Shining se golpearon la cara con una pezuña consternados por la falta de tacto de Nova.

-Nightmare Moon- Escucharon decir a Twilight y a sus amigas, con una expresión muy seria. La cara de Luna se puso seria y después Melancólica.

-alguna vez dejé que mi celos y amargura tomaron lo mejor de mí y en ese estado algo se apoderó de mí y me convertí en esta criatura que ves.-dijo mientras señalaba la imagen que flotaba frente a ellas y después continuó -en ese tiempo me llamaban Nightmare Moon y...- sin embargo a pesar de tratar Luna no puedo seguir.

-y enojada por que los ponies no apreciaban su noche, mi hermana controlada por lo que sea que la convirtió en eso. Trato de obligar a todos a que la apreciaran causando una noche sin fin. al final cuando se me acabaron las opciones tuve que usar el artefacto más poderoso que poseemos para derrotar a mi hermana y desgraciadamente al no controlar su poder máximo me vi obligada a desterrarla a la luna donde no podría dañarse ni a sí misma ni a nadie más, en espera de que algún día alguien podría usar el poder completo del artefacto y usarlo para restaurar el equilibrio interior de mi hermana- mientras decía esto los ojos de Celestia se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloro, luna tampoco a pesar de era obvio que lo que se estaba contando era muy doloroso para ella también-

Bright no pudo menos que sentirse conmovido y pensar que a pesar de todo ellas tampoco eran tan diferentes de ellos o de los demás ponies, ellas también se equivocaban y sufrían como él. No pudo menos que sentirse conmovido.

Twilight intervino en ese momento para agregar. -hace poco más de 1 año, Nigthmare Moon escapo de su exilio y regreso a Equestria, yo y mis amigas, a quien recién había conocido el día anterior y en ese entonces aún no podía decir que eran mi amigas aun, nos lanzamos en búsqueda del Artefacto que la Princesa había usado para derrotarla y salvar a Equestria de la catástrofe. Al final del viaje, con muchas dificultades, mis amigas y yo forjamos un poderoso vínculo, que nos permite usar el artefacto para derrotarla. Ahí en las mismas ruinas donde nos topamos con ustedes. Y al final ese vínculo, nos permitió liberarla de lo que la había convertido en Nigthmare Moon-

-entonces, eso significa que lo que nosotros vimos es parte de la grabación de esa batalla- dijo Nova.

-¿Grabación?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, antes de que ustedes llegaran nos topamos por accidente con un sistema de Registro Holográfico que guardo lo que yo creo es la pelea que mencionas- dijo Bright y después se detuvo unos instantes a considerar lo que iba a decir a continuación. Para finalmente decir - Y ya que la princesa va a permitirnos ver ese artefacto del que han estado mencionando, creo que es justo compartir con ustedes que debajo de las ruinas de ese Antiguo castillo, está enterrada un módulo de escape que nuestro equipo dicen que es de la época en que desapareció la misión de colonización que fuimos enviados a buscar. Y aunque es una gran pista, no significa que sea definitiva, en que ustedes sean descendientes de esa flota en particular. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para que podamos sacar más pistas e información de la nave que confirmen nuestras suposiciones. Después de todo ha habido casos de colonias privadas y/o religiosas. Que no están registradas. Pero los datos indican que esta nave ha estado ahí al menos más de 1200 años podrían ser más-

-¿1200 años? eso es anterior al gobierno de Luna y Celestia y es hasta podría ser anterior a la fundación de Equestria- interrumpió Twilight.

-efectivamente, su material escrito confirma esto- agregó Nova. -sin embargo no hay mucha, o más bien, prácticamente nada de información de antes de esa época. Claro que solo estoy usando la información de la biblioteca de Twilight-

-¿leíste toda la biblioteca en una sola noche?- preguntó Twilight muy sorprendida.

-así es- dijo Nova mientras de la nada cercas de ella aprecia una esfera de metal con un anillo metálico que flotaba junto a la esfera sin nada que lo sujetara -una unidad auxiliar como esta me permitió obtener la información de tus libros. Además como sabes no soy un pony normal, así que puedo hacer cosas que ninguno de ustedes podría hacer sin arriesgar su vida.-

-Nova- intervino Bright -nos estamos desviando mucho del tema, por favor si eres tan amable ¿podrías decirme si ya hay suficiente energía para descargar la información de las computa- doras del módulo de escape?-

-en una hora aproximadamente, habrá suficiente energía, si desea que reorganice la lista de prioridades- respondió Nova.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para que vean lo que está en la torre- Dijo Celestia y luego dirigiéndose a luna agregó con una sonrisa juguetona -Ven con nosotros Pequeña hermana, creo que la noche puede prescindir de ti unos momentos-

así Celestia los guió fuera de la torre, durante el camino Luna se entretuvo hacienda preguntas a los visitantes y en general tratando de saciar su curiosidad, Twilight también estuvo en la conversación, preguntando cosas muy variadas.

Así ambas se enteraron de que Nova era capaz de darle la vuelta al planeta en menos de 10 minuto a potencia media del motor de impulso subluminico. Que podía viajar casi instantánea- mente a cualquier parte de la galaxia, gracias ser la primera nave de su tamaño en contar con un generador de portales de dobles dimensional clase 9 el más moderno y avanzado de su tipo. Entro otras cosas que dejaron boquiabiertas a ambas más de una vez. Curiosamente Shining se entretuvo mas platicando con Fluttershy, Rarity, quien resultó ser la mejor amiga de Fluttershy. Y con Applejack. Nova por otra parte tuvo una discusión donde Rainbow Dash se la pasó asegurando que ella era la Pegaso más rápida de Equestria. Y aun que Nova no estaba interesada en la competencia, si estaba interesada en saber como una Pegaso había logrado el Sonic Rainboom, que hasta donde ella sabía era imposible para un Pegaso ordinario. Algo que evidentemente Rainbow Dash no era.

Así llegaron a la torre donde Celestia los guió a una cámara cerrada -esta cámara guarda los objetos que ustedes quieren ver, pero antes de que la abramos, queremos saber ¿qué es exactamente lo que harán?-

-solo tomaremos mediciones, haremos análisis y trataremos de determinar el origen de lo que emite la señal- Dijo Shining. Nuestro interés es puramente académico.

-si pueden determinar el origen de los Elementos de la Armonía sería maravilloso y quizás  
nos ayudará en el caso de que llegáramos a necesitar repararlos, pero más importante aún, nos ayudaría a entender su potencial completo- dijo Celestia bastante interesada.

-sería un honor, de hecho sería una forma de comenzar pagar su amabilidad hacia nosotros- dijo Bright mientras hacía una caravana.

Dicho esto, Celestia se acercó a las Puertas y comenzó a realizar un hechizo, que Bright no supo identificar. Pero si supo que era muy poderoso. En el acto la puerta comenzó a brillar y se abrió. la verdad para el secretismo y todo lo que había pasado, Bright esperaba ver quizás algo más impactante, un conjunto de Armas, u otro artefacto más llamativo, solo vio una caja más bien pequeña, aunque eso sí muy adornada.

Celestia tomó la caja con su magia y la abrió. Dentro había 5 collares y una Tiara, todas adornadas con una gran joya que tenían una forma que le resultaron familiares a Bright, aunque no supo exactamente porque. Sin embargo se sintió atraído hacia la tiara hasta que vio bien la gema e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Twilight o más bien a su Cutie Mark y después fue viendo a sus amigas y a uno de los elementos. Una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujó en su cara.

-Nova, Hermana, creo que el análisis de esto artefactos tendrán que ir más allá de ellos, así que por favor haz un chequeo de conexiones sinápticas y emocional/empáticas. Y dime que encuentras- finalmente ordenó.

casi de inmediato Nova respondió -las señales son claras comandante estos artefactos están claramente conectados con …- comenzó a decir Nova cuando volvió la vista hacia Twilight Sparkle y la miró un momento antes de continuar -la señorita Sparkle y sus amigas, pero además noto una muy tenue podría decirse que es una residual conexión con... las 2 princesas-

-Muy acertado esto último, aunque seguro lo primero era fácil de deducir lo segundo, simple- mente no había forma de que lo supieran- Dijo Celestia con una expresión aprobatoria y después agrego -hace mil años, Luna y yo usamos los Elementos para derrotar a una vil criatura del Caos un Draconequus llamado Discord-

-!Espera¡- interrumpió Bright -¿acabas de decir Draconequus? ¿Ustedes actualmente sobrevivieron a la aparición de un Draconequus?-

-No a una, si no a dos- dijo Twilight -la Primera vez las princesas lo derrotaron y lo encerraron en, una prisión de roca, la segunda vez, mis amigas y yo tuvimos que hacer lo propio. Y debo admitir que no fue para nada algo fácil-

-y no me extraña en lo absoluto- comentó Bright antes de aclarar -en la Historia del Eq.U.S. pocas criaturas pueden hacer tanto daño como estas, si mal no recuerdo aparte de los Pegacornios, otras criaturas que deben ser destruidas en cuanto se les encuentra, están los Draconequus, que tiene son considerados apenas más peligrosos que los Pegacornios y los Windigos-

-Capitán- interrumpió Nova en ese momento -a ese respecto he encontrado una referencia histórica a un ataque de Windigos, en el pasado lejano, antes de la fundación de este reino-

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Bright -por lo visto aquí tenemos un grupo de ponies que es mucho más rudo de lo que pensábamos. Incluso Windigos-  
-¿qué hay de Particular con los Windigos?- preguntaron todas.

-bueno, la versión oficial es que nadie sabe de donde salieron, pero los teóricos de la conspiración dicen que nosotros los creamos con la intención de ser usados como arma contra los dragones, considerando que los Windigos parecen sentirse atraídos por el conflicto y la desconfianza. Tiene algo de sentido, considerando que los dragones son muy tendientes hacia ambos comportamientos-

-¿Ustedes crearon esas cosas? interrumpió Twilight algo molesta.

-Como dije Twilight, es solo una Teoría de la Conspiración, nunca se ha podido probar, como cierta, todo lo que hay es en el mejor de los casos es evidencia circunstancial-

Mientras Bright Veía el lugar entero con detenimiento y observaba los Vitrales, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante -Creo que todo esto que han dicho hace que una investigación detallada y completa sea necesaria. Aquí hay muchas cosas que no tienen precedente en ninguna parte del Eq.U.S. Y muchos misterios por resolver. Nova prepara nuestro equipo de investigación de largo término, Shining creo que aquí tendrás una oportunidad única de practicar tu especialidad, Planetologia, creo que vamos a estar más tiempo aquí del que alguna vez llegamos a considerar y vamos a estar bastante ocupados-


	11. Un Gran Problema

**Como me tardo, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. las cosas se están ****espesando a poner interesantes. o al menos eso espero xD. **

**Capítulo** 11  
Un Gran Problema

Luna, Celestia y Twilight no podía creer lo que veían. Los visitantes, habían aparecido de la nada un montón de equipo que hacía que el que Twilight tenía en el Sótano de su casa pareciera de principiante. Y durante un buen rato estuvieron de aquí para haya colocando los elementos de la armonía en varios de ellos, comentando cosas entre ellos en un idioma que ninguno de ellos lograba entender, ocasionalmente algunas palabras reconocibles salían a la luz. Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil saber de qué hablaban. Aparte de Pinkie que aparecía y desaparecía al Azar, las demás habían acabado por aburrirse y se habían retirado a dormir.

Finalmente Nova dijo -Capitán creo que halle algo tras analizar toda los datos que hemos obtenido, y comparándolo con la información que tengo en mis bases de datos. Creo que he hallado una entrada con una similar dad del 85-90%-

tras decirlo sus ojos comenzaron a proyectar una imagen que todos se acercaron a ver -por lo que nos han contado Twilight y sus amigas este objeto cumple un criterio de 85-90% de similaridades.

La imagen mostraba una imagen de un antiguo mural bastante deteriorado, donde se observaban algo similar a unas joyas que flotaban en el aire y de las que salía un rayo. El resto del mural estaba muy deteriorado y era irreconocible el resto. -"las joyas del Juicio", uno de los tesoros perdidos de la corona- dijo Nova -según los recuentos históricos la Familia real los usaba para juzgar la valía de un pony y para Aplastar a los enemigos del Reino. La verdad es que hasta que no revise nuevamente el video que baje del módulo enterrado bajo el antiguo castillo, no pensé en la posibilidad-

-Interesante, considerando que las joyas en esta ilustración no se parecen en nada a las que tenemos aquí- dijo Bright Star.

-Quizás deba ver el video para que vea a qué me refiero- dijo Nova mientras de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y todos se vieron Rodeados por las ruinas del Viejo castillo. Luna se sorprendió de verse a sí misma como Nigthmare Moon, y Twilight se detuvo un momento también muy sorprendida para verse a sí misma. Más antes de que lograran decir algo, la escena comenzó a reproducirse.

_Twilight finge una carga para engañar a Nigthmare Moon y alejarse del trono. Para teletransportarse en el último segundo, alejando a su adversario y colocándola lejos del lugar donde Twilight aparece_.

-!pausa¡- ordeno Bright y luego le dijo a Twilight -eso fue muy listo Twilight, hasta parece que conoces de estrategia de combate- interrumpiendo brevemente la reproducción antes de reiniciarla.

_Twilight se inclina sobre unas rocas esféricas y trata de usar magia en ellas, pero aparentemente falla en activarlas y la retroalimentación mágica la golpeó con fuerza lanzándola hacia atrás. En ese momento se asienta en el lugar donde Twilight estaba Nigthmare Moon quien ha cruzado a prisa la habitación en un intento de detenerla. _

Al ver la expresión de Nigthmare Moon fue cuando Wright finalmente cayó en cuenta de que de hecho estaba viendo de nuevo la escena que había visto en el antiguo castillo, solo que esta vez completa y con cada pequeño detalle.

_Tras fallar en activarse los elementos, Nigthmare Moon procede a destruir los, dejando a Twilight con una expresión de completa desesperanza. _Bright y su hermana se quedaron de una pieza, no podían entender cómo era posible que ellos tuvieran los "Elementos de la harmonía" si ella acababa de destruirlo. _Y mientras ella hace su monólogo sobre qué Twilight es una tonta por pensar que podía derrotarla, entonces Twilight oye a sus amigas y su expresión inexplicablemente cambia a una de súbita confianza._

_Entonces entrega una extremadamente inspiradora y reveladora aclaración, sobre la naturaleza de los "Elementos de la Harmonía" _entonces es cuando Bright y su hermana entendieron a que se refería Nova cuando los aparentemente destruidos artefactos, cobraron vida y rodearon a las amigas de Twilight y más cuando de improviso el elemento faltante apareció sobre Twilight cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que representaba. Para finalmente toda cambiar de forma y adoptar la forma actual. Después vieron el rayo en forma de arcoíris que envolvió a Nigthmare Moon y que la convirtió de vuelta a su verdadero ser.

Al terminar la reproducción Luna curiosamente sonreía ampliamente, como si haber visto lo sucedido, le hubiera permitido hacer las paces con esa parte de su pasado.

-entonces sugieres que la habilidad de cambiar forma y el hecho de que el rayo de arcoíris que sale de ellos, que se parece debo admitirlo se parece al del mural. Son supongo, ¿las razones que te llevan a pensar que podría ser el mismo artefacto?- interrogo Bright a Nova.

-así es comandante según las leyendas e historias, y los recuentos históricos verificables, dicen que las "Gemas del Juicio" al igual que los demás Tesoros Reales de la fueron creados por los Dioses y entregados a la familia real como prueba de la confianza de los dioses en la habilidad de la familia real de gobernar y guiar a todos los Ungulados-

-¿Ungulados?- pregunto Twilight.

-la verdad nadie está seguro del porqué de esa Palabra. Pero las leyendas dicen que los dioses solían hablar usando un montón de Términos que nadie estaba seguro del significado. Sin embargo no hay que olvidar que no hay pruebas de la Existencia de los Dioses- aclaro Nova. Y luego agrego. -sin embargo lo que sí es un hecho es que este y otros Artefactos del Tesoro de la familia Real desaparecieron durante la era de Los Pegacornios-

Mientras esto sucedía en el palacio, en el espacio algo se acercaba rápidamente a lo que los Dragones conocían como el sistema FTD-05151-b.

El Dragón que era uno relativamente Pequeño para un adulto, estaba enfundado en una armadura para Viaje interestelar, se dirigía al sistema con la expresa orden de averiguar si algo excepcional había sucedido con ese sistema, pues un sistema fronterizo de alerta temprana. Había detectado una nave desconocida moviéndose hacia la frontera pero se había detenido fuera en un área del sistema conocida por ellos como la Tumba de Tiamat. Y aunque la tumba no estaba en Territorio Dragón se le mantenía vigilada.

Cuando sus sistema de viaje más rápido que la luz se detuvo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que había una señal de claro origen pony emitiéndose desde un satélite en Órbita alrededor de el único planeta del sistema, tras analizarla un momento se dio cuenta de que podía ser una Baliza de emergencia y un sistema de comunicación todo habilitado en un solo aparato... el Dragón sintió que su sangre hervía. El sistema era considerado sagrado por los Dragones, pues en él Durante la Batalla inicial de la última gran guerra contra los Ponéis, la Última Tiamat había muerto en batalla. Y aunque fue un durísimo golpe para los Dragones que probablemente fue la causa de que no ganaran la guerra, se sobre pusieron a él. Pero aún seguía habiendo Dragones que claman Venganza por el hecho. ¡Y ahora había Ponies en el Planeta! el Dragón activo sus motores de salto y regresó a toda prisa a informar a sus superiores. Se asegurarían de eliminar a esa plaga del sistema.

Horas más tarde y tras terminar de analizar los elementos de la Harmonía. Y de prometer a Luna y Celestia que les entregarían los resultados tan pronto estuvieran listos Bright y compañía junto a Twilight y sus amigas regresaron a Ponyville en tren.

Durante el Camino, Bright y Applejack discutieron sobre la posibilidad de la compra o renta del terreno donde estaba su nave, Bright estaba más interesado en la renta por obvias razones. Por su parte Applejack insistió en que no había prisa por el dinero mientras cumplieran con su compromiso con las Princesas. La plática picó la curiosidad de todas por ver la Nave Espacial como ellos la llamaban. Así que nada más salir de la estación de trenes se dirigió al lugar.  
Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver un terreno que obviamente había sido trabajado para instalar los cimientos de una casa, un pequeño grupo de casas de campaña y 3 réplicas exactas de sus acompañantes en el lugar.

-¿Que está pasando Aquí?- inquirió Rainbow Dash desconcertada.  
Como toda Respuesta el Doble de Rainbow Nova simplemente desapareció mientras Nova decía. -Como la Inteligencia Artificial que soy, puedo proyectar mi conciencia desde la nave, que Técnicamente es mi cuerpo "real" hacia unidades de apoyo como este desde el que les hablo ahora, pero también puedo crear imágenes múltiples. Imágenes como la que ustedes ya vieron que uso para que no se noten mis "particularidades" digamos que de esa forma puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez-

-Disculpen- interrumpió en ese momento el Doble de Wright Star -Debo entregar mi reporte- y acto seguido él y Wright se tocaron los cuernos al mismo tiempo que Shining Star y su doble hacían lo mismo. Un flash de luz y los dobles se habían ido.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- volvió a preguntar Rainbow Dash. A lo que Bright con una sonrisa picara en el rostro respondió. Los dobles que acaban de ver son Sints. Réplicas perfectas de mi hermana y de mi mismo. Las usamos para que haya una apariencia de normalidad cuando tratamos de pasar desapercibido y para poder hacer nuestro trabajo, mientras el resto cree que estamos aquí actuando como habitantes normales. pero dado que la princesa sabe que estamos aquí y sabe que somos, ya no hay mucho caso en continuar la "mascarada"-

-¿espera, dices que esas cosas son copias exactas de ustedes?- preguntó Twilight.  
-Así es, hasta el último detalle, incluso pueden lastimarse. Y tienen exactamente los mismos recuerdos que teníamos hasta el momento de su creación. Y ahora que hemos regresado, ellos se fusionan con nosotros para que todo lo que hicieron durante el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, sea parte de nuestros recuerdos, como si lo hubiéramos echo nosotros mismos. Una buena forma de evitar desconocer a alguien que nuestros "Dobles" ya conocieron...- Bright hizo una pausa para hacer memoria y luego continuo-

-Mi doble ya hablo con tu hermano Big Macintosh, sobre el terreno y llegaron a un acuerdo sobre el terreno. Creo que tendremos que volver a arreglar ese asunto, pues las cosas cambiaron un poco...también ya comenzó los trámites legales, para que podamos hacer la construcción de casa sin problemas. Y varios de sus vecinos, también ya se han presentado con nosotros, nada anormal...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar cierta pony rosa dejó escapar un -¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-  
y salió corriendo, dejando a Bright y compañía completamente sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción. Mientras que Twilight y sus amigas comenzaron a reírse y sin darles tiempo de preguntar Twilight acabo el asunto diciendo. -no se preocupen, solo es Pinkie, siendo Pinkie-

unos instantes más tarde Pinkie regreso con un pastel y una carreta y mientras Pinkie decía -ya que son los nuevos vecinos de Ponyville debo darles una Bienvenida ¡al estilo Pinkie Pie!- y de inmediato apretó un botón en la carreta y una música Festiva comenzó a salir junto a banderines y otras cosas de la carreta y Pinkie comenzó a Cantar y a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Wellcome, wellcome...

Una Hora más tarde, tras varios pasteles y mucha diversión excepto para Nova que como de costumbre se mantuvo distante. Cuando Shining Star y las amigas de Twilight se retiraron a descansar, Bright finalmente tuvo un momento para preguntarle a Twilight -quería preguntarte algo Twilight desde antes de que Pinkie Armara su fiesta de la nada. Note algo de desconcierto pero no abierta sorpresa cuando vieron a los Sints que hacían de nuestros dobles, ¿como si no fuera la primera vez que ven uno?-

-de hecho tienes razón, hace no mucho Pinkie hizo muchas copias de ella misma en una poza mágica, conocida como la poza del espejo. Fue todo un caos aquí en ponyville ese día- respondió Twilight. Para después preguntar -¿piensas lo mismo que yo?, ¿que la poza, podría haber creado a las dobles de Pinkie por un proceso similar a que ustedes usan para crear a sus Dobles?-

-mmmmm, creo que puede ser. Tendríamos que ir a investigar esta "poza del espejo" pero creo que es una posibilidad- dijo Bright antes de dejar escapar un Bostezo. Y tapándose la boca agrego -Disculpa Twilight, ah sido muy un largo día, y necesito ir a dormir solo espero, que mañana pueda acabar lo que dejamos pendiente. Buenas noches Twilight- y dicho eso se dirigió a una de las Tiendas de campaña.

-Buenas noches Bright- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa y se retiró a su casa a dormir.

Horas más tarde en el Espacio, el Explorador Dragón había regresado al sistema pero esta vez, traía consigo un una especie de capsula metálica relativamente pequeña (comparada con el dragón). Con varios logos y símbolos que advertían peligro. Tras acercarse solo un poco al planeta lanzó la cápsula con su mano y esta se dirigió rápido y sin falla, hacia el planeta.

Con una Sonrisa siniestra el dragón hizo una parodia de saludo militar y Salió a toda Velocidad del Sistema.

A la mañana siguiente Big Macintosh y Applejack llegaron para hablar con Bright y su hermana sobre el terreno. El asunto se fue prontamente acordado en una venta, a pesar de que Bright deseaba lo contrario, pero que fue aceptado dado lo ilógico que era que se estuviera construyendo una casa en un terreno solo rentado.

Twilight llegó justo cuando ya se retiraron Applejack y su hermano. Y justo cuando se saludaban la vieron.

Pinkie llegó Corriendo directo a Twilight, quien al igual que Applejack y su hermano se sobre saltaron cuando se dieron cuenta que a la pony rosa se le agitaba la cola.

Justo Bright y su hermana salían cuando Pinkie comenzó a decir -Twilight, Twilight. ¡Cola agitada, Cola Agitada! pero además me duele la rodilla, ¿recuerdas lo que significa?-

Twilight pensó un momento y después dijo. -lo siento Pinkie, lo olvide-

Con una expresión tan seria que asustó a Twilight, Pinkie dijo -¡Algo que Da Mucho Miedo Va a Suceder Pronto!-

Bright Star miraba el intercambio con completo desconcierto. Pero antes de que lograra preguntar algo Pinkie dijo -Lo que sea que está cayendo va a caer por allí-, dijo Pinkie mientras señalaba a alguna región a medio camino entre Ponyville y el lugar que lo ponies conocían como el Yermo. Entonces dijo -ahora si me disculpan voy a entrar en pánico- y dicho esto salió Corriendo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón. -¡Corran Por sus Vidas!-

toda la situación le pareció a Bright y a su hermana de lo más bizarra y probablemente hubieran comenzado a reírse de no ser porque vieron las cara de miedo de Twilight y de Applejack.

-ustedes, ¿creen totalmente lo que su amiga acaba de decir? ¿Verdad?-

-se que no hace mucho sentido. Pero los que vivimos en Ponyville hemos aprendido que si Pinkie tiene una de sus predicciones, hay que hacerles caso- contesto Twilight.

Justo en ese momento Nova apareció diciendo de la nada diciendo. -Capitán, mis Sensores han detectado un objeto entrando a órbita baja-

Consternado por lo que parecía la confirmación al aparente sin sentido de Pinkie Pie, Bright pregunto -¿Puedes ser mas especifica con la información del objeto Nova?-

-si me acompañan a la cabina, puedo mostrarles- dijo Nova mientras desaparecía.

Bright y Shining entraron a toda prisa seguidas de cercas por Twilight y Applejack.

Al entrar vieron otra de esa proyecciones como la que Nova les mostró en el castillo solo que esta mostraba una pantalla negra con lo que parecía un dibujo de un arco sobre el que una línea de color verde, cruzaban incesantemente con regularidad. Twilight se preguntó qué era esta cosa. Entonces vio que Bright y Nova veían con atención un punto que se encendía cada vez que la raya color verde pasaba sobre él. Y más raro aún Twilight se dio cuenta de que el punto se movía hacia abajo de la imagen.

-El objeto es de Aproximadamente 2 metros de largo por 1 metro de ancho y similar a una cápsula, por el tamaño recién es que lo he detectado, su composición es metálica y se mueve a una velocidad relativamente baja para un objeto moviéndose por el espacio... a entrado en el área visual dijo Nova y de inmediato la imagen cambió a otra de lo que parecía el más hermoso cielo estrellado que Twilight y compañías habían visto y sin embargo diferente del que solían observar en las noches, como si algo le faltara. La imagen comenzó a moverse y a centrarse en un pequeño brillo que se movía y de improviso un cuadro enmarcó el brillo y esa parte se acerco abruptamente hasta que el objeto metálico fue claramente distinguible. Era obvio para todos que el objeto era artificial y tenía extrañas runas y marcas en el.

-No puede ser- exclamó Bright -es una Cápsula de fabricación Dracónica y las marcas dicen que el objeto es altamente peligroso y que debe ser manejado con cuidado- agregó con un tono cada vez más preocupado.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó su hermana.

-en la academia vi imágenes de fragmentos de una cápsula con las mismas advertencias que tiene esta. Es la única evidencia de que los dragones fueron los responsables del Incidente de Coltstar-

-¿el incidente de Coltstar?- pregunto Bright Star.  
-Perdón hermana, olvide que es algo que sólo trascendió al público en general como rumores y chismes, después de todo el gobierno dictaminó que no debían saberse todos los detalles o eso podría causar pánico- dijo Bright.

-no deseo alarmarlos. pero creo que debemos ir a donde caerá esa cosa y si es lo que creo que es, no habrá gran cosa que podamos hacer y si es ese el caso que Faust se apiade de nuestras Almas-

Cuando Twilight iba a preguntar, Bright se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó -¿Dime Twilight, si vamos hacia ese lugar tienes forma de regresar aquí?-

tomada por sorpresa Twilight alcanzó a decir -bueno, podría intentar regresar Teletransportandome-

-entonces ven con nosotros, tú debes avisarle a la Princesa si mis sospechas son ciertas- sin decir nada mas salió corriendo seguido de su Hermana y Twilight solo atino a decirle a Applejack. -Busca a Rainbow Dash y dile que nos siga, algo me dice que podría llegar a necesitar su ayuda- antes de salir tras Bright que ya había abandonado la habitación.

Los alcanzo afuera de la nave. Bright había aparecido de nuevo las alas que había usado para luchar contra Celestia igual que su hermana. Y si que le dijeran alguna advertencia Twilight se sintió rodeada de la magia de Bright quien la sujetó con su Telequinesis y a los pocos instantes estaban en el aire Volando en dirección a hacia el Yermo.

En el trayecto Bright les contó sus sospechas.

-lo que les voy a contar es muy delicado. realmente deseo por los dioses, estar equivocado y que todo sea una falsa alarma, pero creo que estamos ante la posibilidad de que nos enfrentemos a algo que literalmente sería el fin del mundo-

-¿el fin del mundo?- preguntaron todos.

-El incidente de Coltstar, que menciones es otra de esas acciones altamente destructivas que los Dragones han usado contra el Eq.U.S. En Coltstar ha ya 200 años, los Dragones libraron una abominación que Masacró a más de 9/10 partes de la población de un planeta llamado Pinto, en la estrella llamada Coltstar. Se requirió la acción conjunta de más de la mitad de las flotas de guerra de aquel entonces para acabar con ese horror, con no pocas pérdidas. Y los escasos sobrevivientes, quedaron tan afectados que la mayoría se pasó el resto de sus días en instituciones mentales. Y aunque Nova Pudiera despegar, no llegaríamos muy lejos, se dice que esa cosa Destruyó todas las naves espaciales en Órbita alrededor del planeta antes de hacer los mismo con el planeta y cualquier nave que trato de huir del mismo. En serio en serio deseo estar equivocado. cuando en la academia nos mostraron todo lo concerniente al incidente de Coltstar insistieron en que recordamos los datos, para que supiéramos lo que pasaría y lo que debíamos hacer si algo así volvía a suceder-

un silencio muy incomodo se asentó cuando Bright acabo de hablar. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ya cercas del lugar vieron el destello de un objeto cayendo envuelto en llamas. Bright y compañías se detuvieron en la cima de un Risco con una saliente bástate pronunciada a Varios Kilómetros de Distancia. Cuando el objeto golpeó la superficie con un estallido bastante débil.

En el lugar del impacto la cápsula se abrió por la fuerza del golpe y algo similar a un líquido negro comenzó a escurrirse de su interior. Era una sustancia viscosa y desagradable. Pero durante unos instantes nada más paso. Un conejo salió de su madriguera a para ver que suceda a. al no ver nada se acercó con confianza al lugar donde cayó la cápsula.

Cuando aún estaba a más de 10 metros un oscuro tentáculo salió de de la cápsula como un rayo y atrapo al conejo. Los Chillidos de terror del animal eran tales que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera y esto no se detuvo hasta que el conejo desapareció del todo dentro de la cápsula.

Tras varios minutos de espera y no ver nada anormal, Bright y nova se preparaban para acercarse al lugar del impacto, ya que no podían verlo porque una pequeña colina les bloqueaba la vista desde el lugar donde estaban. Al principio Bright había insistió que la seguridad era primordial, que lo mejor era no acercarse pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y no veían nada comenzaron a relajarse. Y justo cuando iban a levantar el vuelo de nuevo. Twilight dijo -¿Que es eso?-

todos voltearon a ver hacia donde ella señalaba. Una nube de pólvora había comenzado a levantarse de la cima de la colina que les bloqueaba la visión al punto de impacto.

Nova uso la función de acercamiento y lo que vio le preocupo.

-Capitán, veo un estampida de toda clase de animales, huyen como si algo que los asustara-

Apenas Acabo de decir esto Nova, Muchos Tentáculos Negros salieron de detrás de la Colina y atraparon a igual número de animales y los arrastraron de vuelta al otro lado de la colina. Unos Instantes después una enorme masa de Carne color Carmesí, sin piel llena de protuberancias y tentáculos negros que se movían agitaban, varios protuberancias parecían tener algo similar a ojos, pero eran tan extraños que era difícil de decir por seguro. Y entonces comenzó a crecer a Pronto Doblaba en tamaño a la colina.

Nada más verlo Todos Supieron que decir que tenían un "Gran problema" era quedarse Corto.


	12. La Batalla del Valle del Demonio

**otro capitulo, y como nota curiosa en una parte resistí la Tentación de hacer que uno de los personajes Gritara LEROY JENKINS. cuando lleguen a esa parte entenderán XD. espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Capítulo 12**  
La Batalla del Valle del Demonio.

-Bioarma de Destrucción Masiva para guerras de Medio y Bajo Nivel tecnológico, Nombre Clave Yog-Sothoth, conocida más comúnmente como "el Devorador de Civilizaciones"- Dijo Bright Star con un tono de serio profesionalismo y fría preocupación. para después agregar -en cierta forma pudo ser peor, podría haber sido una Arma de Destrucción masiva reptante, nombre clave: Shoggoths, pero más comúnmente conocida por el bastante raro apodo del Schmooze. O el aún más aterrador Destructor de Sistemas Nombre Clave: Cthullhu-

Twilight lo miro con cara de ¿acaso crees que este es el mejor momento para hacer una reseña de las formas horribles en que podemos morir? pero antes de que Lograra expresar sus preocupaciones, Bright comenzó a dar órdenes en el tono serio e imperativo de alguien que evidentemente ha estado al mando antes.

-Nova, Necesito Escaneos de amplio espectro y que busques por cualquier señal de mando remoto u otra forma de detener esta cosa. Hermana, necesito que hagas un análisis completo de sus señales biológicas si las hay y/o cualquier cosa que nos diga si es posible matar a esta cosa. O lo que sea que haya que hacer para Detenerla-

Las antes mencionadas de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra. Después Bright miro a Twilight y le dijo. -Tu trabajo es igual de importante necesito que uses tu inteligencia para pensar en ideas sobre cómo detener a esta cosa una vez mi hermana y Nova, comiencen a darnos resultados, no te restrinjas expresa tus ideas por muy raras o fuera de lugar que parezcan, uno nunca sabe que puede dar luz a la situación más oscura.

Twilight asintió y se preparo.

Nova fue la primera en hablar. -Capitán, no hay señales que indiquen que la criatura esté siendo controlado a distancia, y tampoco detecto que el objetivo este esté recibiendo o emitiendo señales de ningún tipo, ni siquiera puedo determinar cómo sabe que está atacando-

-¿eso qué significa?- inquirió Twilight.

-Significa, que para todos los propósitos la criatura podría ser Ciega y Sorda- respondió Bright para después agregar -lo que deja por explica cómo puede atacar con la precisión con la que lo hace-

-Hermano, creo que podría ser que sienta las vibraciones- intervino Shining. Y después agrego.  
-mis sensores muestran una gran señal térmica en el cuerpo de esa cosa y los tentáculos conectan con esa parte, creo que sería posible asegurar que esa parte podría ser un núcleo u otro órgano de gran importancia-

-Capitán, debo advertir que la criatura se dirige hacia nuestra posición, y que estaremos en su rango de ataque en aproximadamente 10 minutos. Sugiero que evacuemos la posición, antes de que esto pase- interrumpió Nova.

-¿Dime Shining hay alguna forma de golpear ese núcleo que mencionaste?- pregunto Bright

-creo que es posible...- comenzó a responder Shining antes de ser interrumpida por Nova. -no con ninguna de las armas que tenemos asignadas normalmente, ya que tiene algún tipo de campo de energía, no se puede detectar a simple vista pero cuando hice un sondeo más profundo, mis señales fueron bloqueadas por algo, así que tras revisar todo el espectro electromagnético encontré señales de un campo de energía entre las longitudes de onda de 10-10 y los 10-12 aunque es solo una señal residual, creo que es muy fuerte el campo, solo por esta lectura residual-

-antes de acometer un ataque vean que más averiguan, quiero opciones, solo por si acaso un ataque frontal, fuera demasiado arriesgado o fallara- ordeno Bright.

La rapidez con la que se daban los intercambios entre los tres dejó a Twilight perpleja. Y la verdad es que el ver a esa cosa avanzando hacia ellos, no le ayudaba mucho a mantener la serenidad y claridad de pensamiento que necesitaba. Además de que había un montón de términos usados por ellos que no entendía o desconocía su significado.

-esto no hace ningún sentido- dijo repentinamente Shining Star -mis lecturas identifican por momentos señales de vida pony en esa cosa pero, estas cambian constantemente y caóticamente, sin embargo la señal pony siempre regresa es como si fuera lo único consistente-

-Verifica eso Hermana, podría ser importante- sugirió Bright

-lo estoy checando, detecto señales bioeléctricas, térmicas, Mágicas y todas confirman en momentos diferentes que hay un pony dentro de esa cosa, antes de volver a cambiar y fluctuar nuevamente- dijo Shining con absoluta incredulidad en su voz.

-¿alguna idea de lo que significa hermana?- pregunto Bright

-¡Por Faust hermano, soy una Ecóloga no una experta en bioingeniería! lo único que me queda claro es que aun si aplicara un modelo de sistema caótico aquí, te podría decir que no hay ninguna señal de que el sistema se estabilice-

-¡en pocas palabras es como si no hubiera ninguna clase de armonía dentro de esa cosa!- grito Twilight de improviso, por fin creía estar entendiendo algo de lo que había dicho y una idea le asaltó de inmediato, mientras daba saltitos emocionada, Twilight se acercó a la saliente del acantilado, y tras ver a la extraña criatura, se volvió a Bright y compañía y les dijo, -eso es, quizás haya otra forma, los Elementos de la armonía tal vez …-

antes de que Twilight termina de explicarse, un anormal sonido hizo que todos voltearan para ver que le habían aparecido aún más ojos por todo el cuerpo a la criatura y antes de que lograran hacer cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo que Nova Gritaba -¡Cuidado!- la criatura comenzó a lanzar Rayos.

Primero hubo confusión y después terror en la cara de todos cuando un rayo más ancho que los que ellos eran de altos, pareció golpear donde Twilight estaba Parada. Sobreponiéndose a la dolorosa sensación de calor que el rayo dejó al pasar tan cercas, Bright y Shining solo lograron tirarse al piso, Nova ni se movió. Al desaparecer el rayo, y dejar que sus ojos se recuperan del cegador destello vieron que Twilight estaba intacta pero acurrucada en el piso del susto. Aliviado Bright dio un paso hacia ella cuando sucedió lo peor.

Un crujido aterrador lleno el aire mientras la saliente donde Twilight estaba parada que había sido parcialmente impactada por el rayo, comenzó a desprenderse. Twilight no reaccionó con suficiente rapidez para salir de ahí, Bright se preparaba para saltar tras ella cuando una nueva Ráfaga de Rayos y la veloz reacción de Nova los hizo tirarse al piso nuevamente para evitar ser alcanzados.

Con desesperación escucharon gritar a Twilight mientras caía hacia una muerte horrible al fondo del enorme barranco.

-! TWILIGHT!- grito Bright incapacitado de hacer otra cosa, mientras los rayos seguían ocurriendo a sus alrededor y bloqueando su camino. Bright incluso temió que de un momento a otro uno de ellos los golpear y los redujera a sólo un pequeño montón de ceniza.

Finalmente los rayos cesaron y Bright corrió hacia la orilla, con la vana esperanza de aun poder hacer algo por Twilight, pero no vio nada. Entonces temió que Twilight ni siquiera hubiera llegado al fondo, golpeada y vaporizada por la energía de los Rayos.

Lleno de una ira, Bright encaro a la criatura y gritó -¡Vas a Caer!- fue en ese momento que una luz venida de la nada llego y se detuvo flotando frente a Bright. El supo que era su armadura de combate, que finalmente estaba operacional después del ataque que Celestia le había propinado. Sin detenerse a pensar Bright absorbió la luz y de inmediato se Puso su Armadura. Mientras decía -¡Nova, conmigo, vamos a disparar todo lo que tenemos a mi Orden!-

apenas dijo eso llamó desde su almacenaje dimensional, llamado por el nombre clave H.a.m.m.e.r. Space el arma más grande que tenía. Múltiples piezas de metal aparecieron sobre él y cables y componentes comenzaron a volar y conectarse por todas partes hasta que un enorme cosa al menos 4 veces más grande que Bright quedó armada y flotando sobre él. Tenía una forma que recordaba a un diapasón largo acostado. Apenas estuvo completo, pequeños rayos de energía color naranja comenzaron a recorrer todo el interior de la "U" dentro del objeto y un zumbido comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo obedeciendo órdenes Nova comenzó a formar una enorme esfera de energía amarilla clara, casi llegando a blanco. Justo enfrente de su boca abierta.

Bright se sujetó con sus cuartos frontales a la orilla del risco para evitar el retroceso, su cara mostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en sostener y mantener el arma apuntada. El sudor comenzó a correr por su rostro dentro de la armadura. Y entonces ordeno -¡FUEGO!-

los 2 rayos volaron veloces hacia la creatura pero poco antes de golpearla fueron detenidos por una especie de barrera que recordaba a múltiples Octógonos transparentes uno dentro de otro.

Los rayos y el escudo lucharon durante unos segundos antes de que los rayos finalmente vencieran, destrozándolo como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara. Para proceder a traspasar a la criatura de lado a lado y continuar su viaje hasta una montaña muchos kilómetros en el horizonte, donde una inmensa explosión literalmente desapareció la montaña.

La abominación por su porte se agitaba y trataba de quitarse de los rayos pero nova y Bright no se lo permitieron ajustando la trayectoria cuando esta se movía.

Finalmente los rayos se detuvieron y todos pudieron ver que una gran parte de la criatura había sido literalmente vaporizada. Lo que aún quedaba se derrumbó como líquido en el piso. Tras desaparecer el cañón, Bright dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo -deben de estar locos, como se supone que usen esa cosa en batalla, si la adrenalina de la situación no me hubiera echado la mano, esa cosa me hubiera aplastado, antes de siquiera dispararla, recuérdame Nova no volver a usar ese Cañón...- haciendo una pausa y con una expresión de tristeza agregó -Pobre Twilight, porque diablos la trajimos con nosotros-

el aterrador grito que siguió les heló la sangre. (En el caso de Nova casi sufrió una caída del sistema) fue un alarido de dolor como Bright no había oído, pero por el volumen a bright no le cupo duda de su origen. Todos volvieron su mirada a la criatura que creían haber destruido. Esta se agitaba violentamente y algo similar a una boca le había aparecido, el grito sin duda había salido de ahí.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Nova. Y agregó -Capitán, aparentemente esa cosa fue capaz de desplazar su núcleo e impedir que lo hiriera-.

-pues en ese caso, la batalla está perdida- dijo Bright -pues me he gastado el 90% de mi reserva de energía en el disparo y dudo que aunque quisiera y fuera capaz de disparar lo de nuevo. Fuera capaz de cargar ese maldito Cañón "Gáe Bulg" de nuevo.

Asintiendo Nova dijo -las posibilidades de éxito de nuestro anterior ataque eran de 50%, pero ahora calculo que tenemos un 1% de ganar-

-¿hay posibilidad?- pregunto Bright intrigado.

Si logra golpear su núcleo con su espada... pero no es posible ver el núcleo a simple vista y la energía que nos queda sólo le permitirá a su equipo funcionar menos de 5 minutos, yo estoy a menos de 3 minutos de tener que abandonar este cuerpo y ninguna de las armas de la Doctora, podría siquiera pasar la barrera que protege esa cosa, por no decir que aunque nos comparta su reserva, sólo nos daría a los dos un poco más de 10 minutos más para tratar de hacer algo. Pero no para tratar de disparar nuestros cañones de nuevo-

Shining Star bajó la cabeza y tras pensarlo un momento dijo. -que sea lo que Bright decida-

asintiendo Bright dijo -si no detenemos aquí a esta cosa, Este planeta se puede considerar muerto, esa cosa no se va a detener ante nada y hemos perdido a Twilight. Lo que sea que ella creyera que los Elementos de la armonía podían hacer ya no es una opción, a menos que Celestia y Luna Puedan Usarlos de nuevo. Así que Hermana, pásanos la energía que puedas y después Vuela de vuelta a Canterlot e informa a Celestia y a Luna lo que pasa. Si Nova y yo fallamos, al menos tendrán otra oportunidad usando los elementos, si es que eso es posible-

asintiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos Shining saco un par de cables del collar metálico que tenía escondido bajo la bufanda y los extendió hacia ellos, y mientras se alejaban del barranco y usaban la montaña como protección por si la criatura decidía comenzar a lanzar más rayos. Comenzó la transferencia de energía.

Algunos minutos más tarde Shining le dio un abrazo a su hermano y a Nova y partió volando hacia Canterlot.

Una vez que la perdieron de vista, Bright dijo. -si las cosas nos van mal Nova y ni nosotros ni las princesas logran detener a esa cosa, prométeme que harás lo posible por salvar a mi hermana y sacarla de este planeta y que tratará de salvar a cuanto pony te sea posible-

-lo prometo Capitán- fue todo lo que Nova dijo. Aunque por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo más.

Entonces Bright se colocó de nuevo la armadura, sacó su espada y dijo.

-Bueno, hagamos lo. ¡A la Carga!-  
corriendo de vuelta al barranco, Bright saco las alas de su armadura pero en vez de volar, solo planeo hacia la creatura. Con Nova siguiéndolo de cercas. Mientras se acercaban Bright se comunico mentalmente con Nova y le dijo -el plan es simple. Trata de hacer que esa cosa mueva su núcleo hacia a mí y yo lo golpearé con la espada. Ojala no sea demasiado inteligente la criatura y funcione.

Siguiendo órdenes Nova se adelantó a Bright y sobre la criatura para lanzarse en picada, en el último momento sin embargo freno y se acercó lentamente a la criatura que aún se agitaba y disparos 2 rayos a boca de jarro. Apuntado uno hacia el núcleo y otro en una dirección específica para encarrilar el núcleo de la criatura hacia una dirección en que ella deseaba que fuera. De acuerdo a sus planes el núcleo de la criatura corrió hacia la dirección esperada. Y sólo para asegurarse que el núcleo no regresaría disparó hacia el fallando intencionalmente por muy poco. Aunque ella sabía que si trataba de darle el núcleo seguro haría algo que arruinaría el plan.

Bright por su parte al ver el ataque, cambió a visión térmica y observo el lugar que Nova le marcaba en la creatura a través de la conexión mental, cerró las alas de su armadura y se dejó caer en picada apareciendo su espada de energía y colocándola por delante pero sin encender el filo sino hasta el último segundo.

Su arma específicamente diseñada para traspasar barreras defensivas y campos de fuerza, atravesó el escudo de la creatura como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. A pesar de ir a toda velocidad y sin ser detenido en lo más mínimo, justo en el momento en que otro rayo de Nova provoca que el núcleo de la criatura corriera justo en la dirección deseada y parecía que era demasiado tarde para que este frenara o cambiará de dirección.

Y sin embargo en el último momento posible el núcleo dejó de ser una esfera para volverse una rosquilla y deja que la espada pasara por donde el núcleo debió haber estado.

A pesar de la sorpresa Bright reaccionó velozmente tratando de hacer un movimiento de corte con la espada tratando de cortar la Rosca en que se había convertido el Núcleo. Pero para su mala fortuna un tentáculo de la criatura lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza rompiendo su concentración evitando que acabara su acción.

Nova que había visto las acciones del núcleo primero trato de hacer lo propio disparando al núcleo para tratar de destruirlo, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta un ojo había aparecido detrás de ella y le lanzo un rayo que la envió volando muy lejos.

Antes de que Bright lograra hacer otra cosa los tentáculos lo sujetaron y comenzaron a tirar de él en varias y dolorosas direcciones. El se dio cuenta de que la cosa estaba tratando de sacarlo de su armadura despedazando la y aunque fue muy doloroso para Bright aparentemente los tentáculos carecían de la fuerza para lograrlo así que al final simplemente lo dejo caer en su cuerpo donde poco a poco y a pesar de la lucha que Bright dio no pudo soltarse. Lo peor es que cada vez que Bright trataba de teletransportarse para escapar de la criatura esta lo golpeaba con los tentáculos rompiendo su concentración. La maldita cosa era muy lista, demasiado lista.

Al final Agotado Bright simplemente se dejó absorber por la criatura, tenía la esperanza de que quizás al menos una vez adentro no pudiera golpearlo y quizás lograría al menos intentar un último ataque mágico, antes de que la cosa lo asimilara. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella pudo oír el rechinido que su armadura causaba mientras era sometida a enormes presiones. Pronto los sistemas comenzaron a fallar así que antes de que su visión térmica fallara, Bright apunto al núcleo que se acercaba y disparo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que nada sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la criatura también debía de estar absorbiendo su magia. Finalmente y sin más posibilidades, Bright sintió que sus párpados se volvían pesados y finalmente los cerro, así que poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia. Y por un momento creyó que vería su vida pasar ante sus ojos, solo que en realidad vio luces como si ¿estuviera viendo Arcoíris?


	13. Reuniones inesperadas

**Por fin otro episodio mas. las cosas comienza a tornarse mas grandes, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y espero en los próximos dias ir agregando algunas notas sobre mis 2 fanfics, espero que las encuentren interesantes.**

**Capítulo 13**

Reuniones inesperadas.

No. no eran arcoíris lo que veía, más bien es como esos efectos de luz que uno ve a veces cuando cierra los ojos, se corrigió Bright a sí mismo.

La sensación que tenia sin embargo era extrañamente pacifica o al menos lo fue un instante antes de sentirse azotado por lo que él solo pudo definir como una brutal tormenta de sentimientos, era como si todos los sentimientos lo asaltaron de improviso y con una fuerza abrumadora, pero los de terror y sentido de la auto conservación eran los que más resaltan en la feroz tormenta.

La sensación eventualmente se detuvo y la calma regresó, en ese momento sintió una presencia que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Al buscarla se dio cuenta de que esta se acercaba a él antes de que otra tormenta de sentimientos lo golpeara.

Cuando la calma regresó, Bright se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar coherentemente durante esas tormentas, sin poner un inmenso esfuerzo, si esto seguía así tal vez termina por perderse a sí mismo en la locura. Aun así decidió que valía la pena saber que era esa presencia familiar que se acercaba a él. Sabía que estaba cercas, pero lo único que "veía" eran esos cambios de color y... entonces lo vio algo similar a un capullo, una luz de color obscuro pulsaba en ella y al acercarse Bright notó que había una pequeña mota de luz blanca en el resto del oscuro color. no sabía porque pero sentía como si estuviera frente a alguien conocido, a pesar de solo ver el capullo, entonces notó que había otros de varios tamaños y formas varias y de pronto sintió que no podía ver sus patas posteriores. Una hebra se había separado del capullo junto al que estaba y había rodeado sus cuartos traseros y antes de que lograra hacer algo otra tormenta de sentimientos, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte y se dio cuenta de que el capullo que tenía junto a él era el origen de ella, a pesar de todos sus intentos de resistir poco a poco esta comenzó a abrumar lo y las hebras de capullo lo envolvieron mas y mas hasta que cubrieron sus ojos, entonces solo pudo percibir oscuridad. abrumado mentalmente y físicamente incapacitado de hacer algo Bright estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando sintió como si algo le arrancara el capullo que lo había envuelto, junto a una sensación calidad, similar a cuando te envuelves en una frazada caliente. Y por segunda vez pensó, ¿estoy viendo un arcoíris? antes de perder el conocimiento.

En un Lugar muy lejos de ahí, a media galaxia de distancia, se encuentra el mundo capital del Eq.u.s. Mare Prima. Desde el espacio el planeta es gris casi en su totalidad con algunas leves manchas azules y verdes dispersas, por su lado oscuro puedes ver las luces de la casi interminable ecumenopolis en la que el planeta se ha convertido.

En uno de los edificios más grandes del planeta, una construcción que fácilmente ocuparía todo el espacio que es posible ver desde la torre más alta de Canterlot se ubica el palacio de gobierno. El lugar donde el presidente del Eq.u.s. Gobierna la inmensa cantidad de planetas que son miembros.

Dentro de lo más profundo del edificio en una sala oscura un grupo de ponies se reunían, había otros que no estaban presentes pero las sombras de sus cabezas eran visibles en pantallas de video solo un número marcaba a cada asistente.

-¿ya se sabe algo de la misión de exploración del Capitán Bright Star?- dijo el pony marcado con el número 3, su voz sonaba extraña muestra de que su voz estaba siendo alterada para que no fuera reconocible. Como era el caso con todos los presentes.

-ninguna- respondió la sombra de un Pegaso marcado con el número 6. -lo que quizás es una Buena noticia- agrego.

Entonces una pantalla apareció con un perfil visible.

Perfil personal simplificado

Nombre: Bright Star

También conocido como: "Daredevil" Star

Edad: 91 años

Rango: Capitán

Raza: Unicornio

Estado Civil: Soltero

Familia: Shooting Star Padre Fallecido.

Ephemeral Shine Madre Fallecida.

Shining Star Hermana Gemela (ver apéndice 1).

Resumen de vida.

Sus padres murieron a antes de que el cumpliera el año de edad.

Su custodia y la de su hermana fueron asignada a Strategos el 4to. Anterior C.E.O. de la Corporación Espacial Strategos y abuelo materno de los niños. De acuerdo con la última voluntad de los padres. Nada excepcional o destacable durante su educación básica.

Durante la educación intermedia comienza a mostrar gran talento mágico pero más extraño aun decide ser piloto de combate, a pesar de no ser un Pegaso.

pese a todos los intentos de disuadir lo, persevera y finalmente se vuelve piloto al inventar una magia que le permite operar los controles de su nave de la misma forma que lo hacen los Pegasos, apodada como la magia del falso Pegaso, se desconoce como llama Bright a su Conjuro. Hasta ahora ningún otro unicornio a podido aprender o replicar su hechizo.

En la academia se ganó el mote de Daredevil (el atrevido o el Diabólico) por las maniobras atrevidas y difíciles que hace retando incluso a los más talentosos Pegasos. Además de por tomar misiones que son considerablemente extremadamente difíciles.

Se Gradúa de la academia de vuelo con honores.

Carrera

Logra múltiples honores en el servicio (borrados todos del expediente ver más adelante).

Es el Primer Unicornio y el tercer no Pegaso en la historia en lograr un puesto de Capitán de navío en la historia del Eq.U.S.

A punto de ser Promovido a Almirante Ocurre el "Incidente de Coltstar" (ver apéndices 2 a 4)

A raíz del incidente Comienza a tener toda clase de problemas que culminan con su corte marcial por "Asesinato de Civiles inocentes en Coltstar", pero es encontrado inocente en parte por el inmenso apoyo que su tripulación (ver los archivos concernientes a la tripulación para más información y medidas disciplinarias que se tomaron), los medios y la gente le dieron cuando una Periodista apoyada por fuentes que nunca fueron identificadas filtran información confidencial del incidente. Varios oficiales relacionados acaban también en corte marcial.

tras repetidas faltas de insubordinación, es degradado y a punto de ser Dado de Baja con Deshonores, solicita su Transferencia a las Unidades de Exploración avanzadas, que le es concedida de inmediato, pues es de todos sabidos que esas unidades son consideradas callejones sin salida y también es a donde se les considera asignaciones punitivas y peligrosas en extremo. Aunque es de extrañar que él se haya ofrecido voluntariamente. Sin embargo no se logró encontrar otra razón para esto que su deseo expreso de terminar de una vez por todas con su mal lograda carrera.

Al poco tiempo es Solicitado Insistentemente para ser asignado como piloto de Pruebas del Prototipo de Nave de combate Ligera auto sustentada y de largo alcance, nombre Clave y de la Inteligencia artificial "Rainbow Nova". Código ESS-FY-111.

A pesar de la oposición original, sin otro no Pegaso para probar el sistema de control diseñado ex profeso para ese propósito y la constante insistencia de la Corporación Strategos. Es asignado a esa misión como piloto de pruebas.

Actualmente su estado es desconocido tras partir en una misión de Exploración-misión de

Prueba en campo del Prototipo.

Para ver los apéndices por favor teclee su clave de seguridad.

Pero la clave no fue insertada.

Cuando la pantalla se apago la plática se reinicio.

-¿qué es lo que nos preocupa más su pérdida o la del prototipo que las industrias aeroespaciales Strategos insistieron en poner en sus manos?- dijo un unicornio marcado con el número 2.

-el prototipo por supuesto, aunque sus verdaderas capacidades nos son accesibles al Capitán Bright Star. Además Rainbow Nova ha sido instruida que debe volver aun si toda su tripulación falleciera. El hecho de que no hay vuelto si ese es el caso es preocupante. Sería una seria una gran pérdida, pero no irreparable, si el prototipo no regresara. Pero retrasaría otros proyectos sobre naves tripuladas por no Pegasos durante años- agregó el unicornio marcado con el número 1.

-a pesar de nuestras sospechas, no pudimos encontrar nada que hiciera pensar que la corporación Strategos tiene una agenda propia al respecto del prototipo. Aunque aun así resulta muy turbadora y sospechosa la elección de Bright Star para piloto de pruebas y todos sabemos que el siempre ha sido una espina en nuestros costados. Ni durante la época en que pareció que sería el más leal y famoso capitán de la flota, dejó de ser una sombra de otros tiempo que han sido olvidados por la mayoría, aún si el mismo no lo sabe tampoco- agrego otro pony con el número 6

-lo ideal es que desaparezca, pero hay otras fuerzas en las sombras que también parecen interesados en él- intervino otro pony este con el número 10.

-insisto que no fue buena idea, mandarlo a esa misión- intervino a su vez numero 3

-Una Estrella Brillante se iluminará y el velo de oscuridad se disipará para abrir el camino anunciando para el regreso de los que antaño gobernaron y de los que nos antecedieron a todos- dijo una pony marcada con el número 7. -esta profecía que fue anunciada algún tiempo después de la muerte de la última reina Pegacornio. Y aunque la gran mayoría la han olvidado aún nos preocupa a todos los presentes, los Pegacornios jamás deben volver a gobernar-

-esta profecía ha sido monitoreada y analizada con cuidado, nada es seguro, y por ello creo que otras medidas deberán de tomarse en cuenta, si es verdad que los pegacornios han de regresar- dijo Numero 1

Número 6 entonces dijo con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz -me he adelantado, ya tome medidas. Además no sé si sepan, pero detectamos activada Draco en la zona donde el Capitán Bright fue enviado. Así que mande una unidad espía, pero dudo que llegue ahí antes de unas semanas, aun así tengo al menos una flota lista para ir a ese lugar de inmediato en caso de ser necesario-

-no dejemos que las cosas se nos salgan de control, especialmente a ti numero 6, se que estas ansioso por ir a la batalla, pero no dejes que eso nuble tu juicio- amonestó número 1 al antes mencionado.

Tras una pausa dijo -si no hay nada más urgente, creo que daré la reunión por terminada- dijo numero 1 y procedió a retirarse. Ejemplo que los demás no tardaron en imitar.

Bright despertó de improviso para encontrarse viendo un techo de color blanco, que le era desconocido.

-El Capitán ha despertado- anunció la familiar voz de Nova.

Bright levantó la cabeza y casi se desmaya del susto al ver a la pony que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Twilight?... ¿no estás muerta?- dijo casi balbuceando.

Twilight se rió de la pregunta y respondió -Claro que no, por fortuna Rainbow Dash me salvo cuando caía-

-pero por poco no lo logramos, qué fortuna que volaba bajo cuando esa cosa comenzó a lanzar sus rayos- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras mostraba la punta de su cola que había sido quemada.

-Claro- dijo Bright mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza. -si no hay cadáver, no hay muerto- agregó Bright con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos. -debí saber que habías sobrevivido cuando no te vi en el fondo de la barranca-

Twilight entonces le dijo -los rayos nos impidieron acercarnos a ustedes así que regresamos rápido a Canterlot para informar a la princesa de lo que sucedía y de la idea que trate de decirles antes de que esa cosa me interrumpiera. Ella amablemente nos mandó en carruaje de Pegasos a todas, y en camino hallamos a tu hermana, quien nos dijo lo que estaban planeando hacer. Así que nos apresuramos para ayudarlos, pero solo llegamos a tiempo para ver salir volando a Nova por un rayo de esa cosa y como no había señales de ti por ningún lado cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, decidimos pasar a la acción. Así que mis amigas y yo activamos los elementos de la armonía y aunque esa criatura se resistió tanto que pensé que no lograríamos vencerla. Al final desapareció-

-es una fortuna que la detuviéramos, la criatura había devorado a muchos pobres animalitos- dijo Fluttershy.

-pero lo más extraño es que además de ti, en el lugar hallamos a otro pony- dijo Twilight.

-Por cierto, Capitán debo informarle que ha estado inconsciente por 2 meses- interrumpe Nova.

Al oír esto Bright se enderezó de golpe de la cama, con expresión de incredulidad, pero antes de que lograra decir algo la repentina risa que llenó la sala lo dejó paralizado y confundido.

-¿Ves?, te dije que sería Gracioso- dijo cierta pony rosa, dirigiéndose a otra cierta pony de melena multicolor, mientras esta le daba pequeños codazos de complicidad a Rainbow Nova.

Bright estuvo a punto de quejarse de que no era gracioso y de llamarle la atención a Nova, pero vio en su rostro una sonrisa que él no había visto hacía tiempo. De hecho desde que terminó su educación básica y pasó a la avanzada en la que él y su hermana ya no tuvieron nada que ver. A menudo Bright se preguntaba que le habían enseñado o hecho en la educación avanzada, que Nova no había vuelto a sonreír de esa forma.

La sonrisa sin embargo se esfumó rápidamente y Bright pensó que quizás lo había soñado. Entonces se acordó de lo que iba a hacer y de otras cosas y en tono muy serio dijo -muy gracioso señorita, pero usted y yo tenemos que comernos un Sándwich de Margaritas-

-¿de que está hablando, tienes hambre?- preguntaron todos, pensando que quizás Bright si había quedado afectado por lo que recién había pasado, cuando su hermana intervino diciendo -es una frase que mi hermano le copio a un grupo de grifos, solo que ellos decían algo del estilo "vamos a comernos un pollito". Que usualmente significa algo así como usted y yo nos vamos a sentar a tener una larga y muy seria plática-

-pasando a otra cosa- Dijo Bright -Creo que es urgente que aceleremos la investigación. No sé porque pero siento que nuestros problemas no han hecho más que comenzar y creo que entre más información tengamos será mejor. Al menos para lidiar con el Eq.U.S.-

-Capitán- interrumpió Nova. -antes de que otra cosa pase, no desea ver a la otra pony que encontramos junto a usted donde estaba la criatura.

-Bueno eso es interesante, veamos si hay alguna información que podamos obtener de ella, aunque no creo que podamos sacar gran cosa- dijo Bright mientras se levantaba de la cama

Guiado a la habitación de al lado, Bright entró y vio acostada de espaldas a la puerta y cubierta por una cobija a una unicornio de color Blanco, con crin de color Rojo Carmesí. Bright se sobresaltó, él conocía a una pony como ella, pero pensó que era imposible, según le había dicho ella había muerto hacía poco más de un año y medio atrás, y nunca supo cómo o porque. Lo cual lo había dejado triste, habían sido novios, pero su relación se había ido al carajo, por la intervención de su familia de ella y tras todos los incidentes que le habían pasado recientemente. Incluso recordó con nostalgia como solía decirle ella.

-Hola "Estrellita"- dijo una voz femenina conocida.

Tras oír eso a Bright ya no le cupo duda era ella. Era Thorny Rose.


	14. Decidiendo el siguiente paso

**Bien por fin otro capitulo, ni cuenta me habia dado de que tenia material para 2 episodios, tratare de arreglar el siguiente episodio tan pronto como pueda. apartir de este Capitulo, comienzo a incluir las notas y tratare de agregar ahora si las notas que habia prometido para este y mi otro fanfic.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Decidiendo el siguiente paso**

En realidad Thorny Rose no era su nombre pero era como todos la conocían, originalmente solo conocida como Rose (1), todos coinciden que su belleza hacía honor a ese nombre pero cuando empezó a ser evidente que su personalidad hacia que cualquiera que intentara una relación cercana con ella acababa lastimado, fue que el apodo de Thorny se volvió popular como parte de su nombre, y la verdad es que ella no se cansaba de hacerle honor a su nuevo apodo de "Rosa Espinosa". Cuando Bright Comenzó su relación con ella, él prefirió usar otra forma para llamarla, en un intento de llevar su relación en una dirección diferente, él le decía de cariño "Scarlet".

Tras salir de su sorpresa Bright Finalmente dijo -la Verdad es que no puedo creerlo, Scarlet, ¿en realidad eres TU?- dejar escapar Bright, aun incapaz de creerlo. -nos habían informado que el Equipo de investigación al que habías sido asignada estaba Perdido y que todos habían sido declarados formalmente como muertos- dijo Bright mientras se dirigía a la que alguna vez fue su novia.

-¿Perdona si no me muestro muy emocionada, Estrellita, pero dónde estamos?- dijo ella mientras miraba alrededor. A pesar de su desconcierto seguía teniendo su usual aire de autosuficiencia. Pensó Bright.

-Bueno, seguro te sorprenderás de saber que estamos en un planeta no administrado por el Eq.U.S.- le dijo Bright

de pronto una expresión de desconcierto lleno el rostro de Thorny y como tratando de recordar dijo -¿como llegue a este lugar?, lo último que recuerdo es que ¡aaaahhh!...-dejo escapar un quejido cuando un dolor de cabeza la aquejo, se tomo la cabeza con sus cascos y tras un momento se repuso y continuó - nos habían mandado a una misión en una pequeña estación de investigación aislada para crear un nuevo fármaco que requería condiciones de micro gravedad en su fabricación, pero el lugar donde se realizaron los trabajos fue asaltado por una partida de Mercenarios que secuestraron a todo aquel que no mataron...-una sombra de miedo fue visible en su cara y comenzó a hacerse más notoria mientras continuaba relatando sus recuerdos -y luego nos vendieron a los... Dragones, recuerdo que ellos nos interrogaron, tratando de sacarnos secretos militares- una ligera y cínica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras continuaba -que lastima para ellos que a pesar del uniforme, todos los prisioneros éramos solo científicos, no soldados, creo que a esos los mataron a todos los mercenarios. Después por alguna razón desconocida, creo que cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iban a sacarnos nada, al menos de información militar, creo recordar a otro de los científicos ofrecer su conocimiento a los dragones por su vida, pero los Dragones dijeron que no les interesaba nada de la patética "Ciencia Pony". nos encerraron en capsulas y lo último que recuerdo fue algo que uno de ellos dijo sobre que me harían algo útil para ellos, que debía estar agradecida, porque era más de lo que los demás ponies podían esperar, que agradeciera que no me convirtiera en un bocadillo para ellos. Y después solo recuerdo sentir esa abrumadora ola de sentimientos que me golpeaban constantemente hasta que sentí que me volvía loca y perdí el sentido... y ahora estoy aquí en este lugar desconocido contigo. Debo de estar soñando- mientras decía esto, Rose uso su magia para pellizcarse y ver si en realidad era un sueño, el dolor le confirmó que no estaba soñando.

Bright se acercó a la cama donde estaba mientras decía en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo usar. (Lo que no era fácil, pues aún le dolía la forma es como ella había roto con él, pero en su interior se había dicho a si mismo que a pesar de todo ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia terrible y lo mejor era por el momento no abrir viejas heridas) -Tranquila, ahora estás a salvo. Pero deberías de agradecer a quienes te salvaron. Yo te diré lo que paso después pero creo que ahora no es el momento-

Justo en ese momento Twilight que había estado con ellos todo el tiempo decidió interrumpir. -Disculpen, pero creo que la Princesa necesita hablar con ustedes-

Bright trato de decir algo a Scarlet, pero esta se levanto de la cama y con la seriedad y la dignidad de una pony acostumbrada a mandar dijo -muy bien, vamos al menos aquí hay alguien con verdadera autoridad con quien hablar- y sin dirigir una mirada a Bright salió de la habitación, Bright se llevó una pezuña a la cara e hizo una expresión como de algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien. Solo para salir corriendo tras su ex, seguido de Twiligth y todos los demás que se habían quedado mudos por la extraña actitud de la pony.

En la sala del trono la Princesa Celestia estaba atareado, a pesar de que la criatura había sido rápida y efectivamente neutralizada, su presencia no había pasado desapercibida para una buena parte de Equestria y ahora estaba teniendo más trabajo recibiendo mensajes de los aterrados líderes de las aldeas y ciudades cercanas a de donde el incidente había sucedido y enviándoles respuestas donde les aseguraba que el peligro había pasado. Además aunque nadie había resultado herido afortunadamente, los rayos que la criatura había lanzado si habían causado destrozos por toda Equestria. Y algunos informes sugerían que incluso más allá.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe la puerta, mientras una voz femenina desconocida y autoritaria decía -¡Exijo habla con la princesa en este mismo momento!-

Celestia levantó la vista y vio a una unicornio blanca y melena roja, con una expresión nada amable en su rostro seguida de Bright Star, quien aparentemente trataba de calmarla.

Fue evidente para Celestia que esta pony sentía que era alguien de mucha importancia y que debía ser tratada como tal. Teniendo una súbita ocurrencia, pregunto de forma conciliadora. -¿acaso encontró algo que no fue de su agrado?-

La pony se paró en seco, como si la hubiera desconcertado el hecho de que alguien parecía haber leído su mente.

Thorny Rose estaba sorprendida de que alguien hubiera sabido de que iba a quejarse antes de siquiera haber sacado el tema, después su sorpresa creció cuando le dio una buena mirada a la Unicornio que le había hablado, aunque le dolía aceptarlo estaba ante una pony que fácilmente podía competir con ella en belleza. Y lo que era peor, era más alta que ella y la inusual melena que no parecía quedarse quieta nunca sólo agregaba a su belleza (empezó a tener envidia de ella). Aun así no le cupo duda que ella debía ser la princesa del lugar, además la Tiara y los otros adornos no podían menos que confirmar su suposición. Pronto sin embargo la sorpresa comenzó a ser desplazada por la ira. Así que se dirigió a ella decidida a protestar, pero su intención desapareció mucho cuando la pony que había estado sentada en su trono se puso de pie.

Entonces fue cuando ella la vio extender su par de alas. Thorny hizo lo que cualquier otra persona del Eq.U.S. O relacionado con el habría hecho, Sacó sus Armas de su almacenamiento dimensional y se preparó a disparar.

El Rápido y oportuno actuar de Bright Star quien se interpuso entre ella y Celestia impidió que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

-¡Oficial Medica investigadora "Thorny Rose"!, Como Capitán y Oficial de mayor rango presente ¡le ordenó!, Bajar las Armas. La Princesa y yo Tenemos un acuerdo de no Hostilidad, que usted deberá respetar hasta que éste sea ratificado permanentemente o sea revocado por un Oficial de mayor rango que yo, ¿está Claro?- Dijo Bright con extrema seriedad y autoridad (le dolió usar su "Apodo" y por la reacción de ella a ella también le afectó de alguna forma, pero en ese momento no se podía andar con rodeos).

Aunque sorprendida y desconcertada por cómo las cosas estaban resultando, ya que todo parecía pasar muy rápido para que entendiera lo que sucedía se detuvo. Tras un momento de duda, dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, hacía tiempo que Bright no mostraba esa confianza y seriedad (aunque le dolió que usara su "apodo oficial", en vez del otro, pero ella sabía que el solo hacia eso cuando la situación lo amerita, para que ella supiera que la cosa era seria). Y tras pensarlo un momento obedeció, sabía que era una de las directivas máximas del Eq.U.S. Matar a los Pegacornios apenas se les viera, pero también sabía que si lo hacía había muy pocas si no es que nulas oportunidades de que saliera con vida, y al menos en lo que a ella concernía su vida importaba más que las órdenes. Además y quizás si jugaba bien sus cartas lograra acercarse a la princesa y hacerle un chequeo médico y quizás descubrir algunos de sus secretos de belleza. Junto a otras posibles informaciones potencialmente útiles.

Una vez que bajo sus armas, adoptó una pose, de aquí no pasa nada. Y dijo finalmente -Entendido "Capitán Bright Star" y por cierto es Oficial Investigadora Médica en Jefe- sólo entonces notó ella a los poco menos de 2 docenas de unicornios y Pegasos en armadura que apuntaba sus primitivas lanzas hacia ella.

-¿Dime Bright Star?, ¿Tendré que pasar por esto cada vez que conozca a alguien que venga de donde tu vienes?- Preguntó Celestia, con una ligera nota de preocupación.

-Me apena tener que admitir que si- dijo Bright y luego agregó -en lo futuro, sugiero que Su majestad evite el trato directo con otros oficiales del Eq.u.s. -

Una abrupta interrupción Telepática obligó a Bright a escuchar a Scarlet quien le decía en su mente "¿Es que acaso estás loco?, ¡ella es una Pegacornio!".

Así que en su mente él tuvo que explicarle a Scarlet, lo que había pasado hasta ahora y las razones por las que él creía que ella no era un Pegacornio, incluyendo el hecho de que Alicornio parecía ser el término que ella y su gente usaba para referirse a los de su especie. Al final tras mucho argumentar Scarlet se apaciguó cuando Bright le pidió que considerada que le debía la vida a la princesa y los ponies que estaban bajo su mando. Ella rebatió que no podía creer eso y Bright Star se vio obligado a contarle lo que los dragones le había hecho de cómo la habían convertido en un arma Biológica de Destrucción masiva y de cómo sin la Princesa y su gente, ella aún sería una Monstruosidad sin conciencia, centrada en destruir todo lo no vivo y devorar a todo lo viviente. (Obviamente excluyo comentar la parte donde él y Nova trataron de matarla, pues en ese momento no podía saber que era ella y dudaba que hubiera tenido muchas opciones de todos modos). En ese momento Twilight se acercó a Bright y susurrando le preguntó. -disculpa Bright no quiero parecer grosera, pero ¿por qué tú amiga no tiene Cutie Mark?-

-Bueno Twilight Sparkle para empezar el Termino Cutie Mark nosotros solo lo usamos ocasionalmente, en el Eq.U.S. Es más común el usar el Termino Marcas del Destino y estas son poco comunes en el Eq.U.S. A diferencia de digamos tu mundo, la razón exacta se ha discutido mucho, una de las razones que más se oyen entre algunos disidentes, es que el sistema de gobierno y económico, está más interesado en la ganancias y los beneficios de unos pocos y no en lograr que todos y cada uno de sus habitantes hallen eso que los hace especiales o ósea en que hallen en su destino. Al menos eso es lo que se dice, por otro lado. Como es evidentemente el caso en este mundo. Y seguro te estarás preguntando ¿por qué no hallo tan extraño, que en este mundo no haya ponies adultos sin su Cutie Mark contrario a lo que sucede en el Eq.U.S.? Eso se debe a que en ocasiones anteriores ya se han encontrado colonias olvidadas o pérdidas del Eq.U.S. Donde la situación es similar a la de Equestria, pero con el pasar de los años tras su incorporación a la República, se nota un considerable Reducción en las Cutie Marks-

Este último comentario dejó perplejos a más de uno. Pero los dejó perplejos aún más el hecho de que Nova, Shining, Bright y en especial Thorny Rose, trataran todo lo que se acababa de decir como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

bueno eso fue hasta que Thorny dijo en un tono Petulante -Quien necesita un ridículo Tatuaje en el Flanco para saber quién es, a mí en lo particular no me podría afectar menos- lo que dejó aún más impactados a los presentes. Y al menos en caso de Twilight, Celestia y Bright, no se lo creyeron ni por un segundo

Más tarde y ya dicho todo, Bright acordó con Celestia que Thorny Rose, estaría más cómoda en Su nave, Tenían espacio habitacional adicional y Bright creía que lograría que ella se sentirá mas cómoda ahí. Cosa con la que Thorny estuvo de acuerdo, para su gusto, todo en este planeta era demasiado Primitivo. (Cosa que más tarde Bright noto que Thorny había dicho solo por molestar cuando la sorprendió mirando con ojos de anhelo un vestido, que se exhibía en un aparador de Canterlot cuando la llevaron de Regreso a Ponyville)

Horas más tarde de Regreso en Ponyville, viajando por el Tren Bright había notado que Scarlet tenían extrañamente una disposición menos agresiva y decidió decirle que tenía que ayudar con el trabajo que aún quedaba. Eso provocó una discusión.

-Me niego a participar en todo este asunto, sólo quiero que me saques de este planeta lo más rápido que puedas- Scarlet decía en tono autoritario y exigente a Bright

-Bueno pues resulta que la nave se averió cuando llegamos a este planeta y que como ya te había dicho, este es un planeta no administrado por el Eq.U.S. Así que no hay transportes que salgan de este mundo. si quieres irte de este planeta, no te va a quedar más opción que ayudarnos en nuestra labor- al ver la cara de disgusto que Scarlet ponía, agrego -Velo de esta forma, como ya te conté, los ponies de este mundo son descendientes casi seguramente de una Misión de Colonización Perdida, así que si tenemos suerte podemos haya alguna de las naves que usaban sus ancestros y hallar en ellas repuestos que reduzcan el tiempo de las reparaciones una considerable cantidad de tiempo, o lo que es lo mismo entre mas no ayudes mas rápido saldrás de este planeta-

Nova eligió ese momento para agregar -considerando el uso indiscriminado de nuestras mermadas reservas de energía en los últimos días, creo que las reparaciones necesarias para que esta nave opere al 100% y por ende sea capaz de dejar este Sistema Planetario y regresar al Eq.U.S. es de al menos 6 meses mas y considerando que por el reciente incidente, se descarta el uso de la boya de Emergencias se descarta la posibilidad de que alguna nave aliada, venga a rescatarnos, por el riesgo de que los dragones se den cuenta de que su plan falló y decidan usar tácticas más directas para lidiar con nosotros- entonces volviendo su atención a su capitán dijo -Capitán en cuanto nuestra investigación he encontrado otro par de lugares que deberíamos investigar para ser mas específicos las Aéreas 49 y 51- (2)

-¿podrías ser mas especifica, con los detalles de ambas regiones?- pregunto Bright

-El área 49, es llamada por los Ponies el Imperio de Cristal y por la información que he recabado, aparentemente otra Alicornio Gobierna el Lugar, una Tal Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, quien según los registros es Sobrina de Celestia. En cuanto al 51, el área es un yermo desierto y helado, pero detecte señales muy, muy débiles de tecnología, como la de la cápsula bajo las ruinas del Viejo Castillo de las Hermanas Reales-

-entonces está decidido, nuestro siguiente objetivo será este Imperio de Cristal, y lo usaremos como base para la exploración del Área 51. Será mas practico- respondió Bright

-solo que hay un inconveniente Capitán. la falta de energía, impide acceso al material de supervivencia en regiones Frías, tendremos que esperar al menos 15 días antes de que tenga suficiente energía para que podamos usarlos- intervino Nova.

-¿15 días?- es mucho tiempo para estar inactivo, si tuviera más conocimientos mecánicos y de tu funcionamiento Nova, ayudaría en las Reparaciones, desgraciadamente los altos mandos dejaron Claro que no tendría acceso a esa información bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo que te deja a ti sola Nova para hacerse cargo de las reparaciones. Así que supongo que iré a hablar con Twilight, espero que ella me pueda sugerir a alguien que pueda darme entrenamiento de Combate, después de todo, mis últimas derrotas me han hecho ver que dependo demasiado de nuestra tecnología, que además no está al 100% lo que afecta mi desempeño y temo que las cosas no van a mejorar necesariamente a ese respecto, además soy un piloto no un soldado, aunque admito que de niño soñaba con igualar las proezas de mis ancestros, es una lástima que los caballeros como tales ya no existen. Al menos en el Eq.U.S.- tras pensarlo un momento agrego -Y quizás también aprenda algo de magia de ella, uno nunca sabe qué clase de ideas únicas acercas de la magia han desarrollado en este mundo, definitivamente ella debe saber dos o tres cosas que yo no sé, de la forma en cómo los ponies entiende la M.A.G.I.A. (3) en este mundo-

* * *

Notas

(1) Eso se debe a que el Eq.U.S. practica algo que puede ser definido como Rehenes políticos Por ejemplo, en el antiguo Japón cuando un Clan Samuria imponía su Superioridad sobre otros, era usual que se enviaran miembros de las familias vasallas al castillo del Daimio o de sus sirvientes mas leales, como señal de buena voluntad y también como seguros para que estas familias no se revelaran o traicionaran a su señor, por que hacerlo seguro significaba la muerte del que había sido enviado, ademas de que claro el enviado era ya fuera la hija mayor del sr. de este clan vasallo o incluso a veces el heredero de ese mismo clan. otras veces se hacen intercambios similares, para cimentar un tratado de Paz o similar, este es El Caso de "Rose", quien fue enviada al Eq.U.S. para cimentar la Paz y Alianza entre el Eq.u.s. y Un territorio Corporativo independiente.

(2) el "área 51" es una estación en el desierto de Arizona, donde se dice que el Gobierno de Estados Unidos guarda toda clase de material militar secreto, incluso se dice que ahi fue a donde llevaron los restos de un Objeto Volador Identificado. si el mismo del Chiste de Rosswel Nuevo MExico, que hice unos capítulos atrás.

(3)** M**anipulacion **A**vanzada **G**uida por **I**nteligencia **A**rtificial: si efectivamente, la magia del Eq.U.S. y la de equestria, al menos en mi vision de ese mundo no es otra cosa que Tecnologia tan avanzada que es indistigible de la verdadera magia. aun que claro eso explica por que la magia de ese mundo siempre hace que sus efectos sean claros y definidos a diferecia de como la magia suele ser mosntrada en otras obras, por poner un ejemplo claro de a que me refiero, hay que comparar la magia de Equestria con la de por ejemplo la novela y/o animacion del Ultimo Unicornio.


End file.
